presente y pasado echan un vistazo al futuro
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: unas visitas muy especiales les esperan a Harry Potter y Cia, unas personas que viene desde el pasado, para ver unas imágenes del futuro, pues la tercera generación quiere lanzar un mensaje de apoyo y gratitud a sus seres querido. no está muy bien hecho el summary creo que ahora s que subí el documento correcto
1. Chapter 1

Cap-1 El video

Era el sexto año de Harry Potter, pocos días después del comienzo de su romance con Ginny Weasley.

Ron, su mejor amigo, aunque no se oponía los miraba sin perder un detalle de cada uno de sus gestos, abrazos y besos, al principio a Harry aquella actitud le molestaba pero aprendió a sacarle partido. Cada vez que Harry besaba con demasiado entusiasmo a Ginny, Ron carraspeaba con mucho fuerza para interrumpirlos , pero si los interrumpía, no era Harry quien le decía que los dejara en paz, sino Ginny que se ponía como una fiera cada vez que Ron les molestaba lo cual hacía reír a Harry, y la verdad era que le encantaba ver a Ginny furiosa por que se ponía muy sexi.

Hermione estaba de mejor humor últimamente y es que ahora podía considerar a Ginny como fueran de la misma familia pues para Harry, Hermione era su hermana.

Los que no estaban de muy buen humor últimamente eran los ex novios de Ginny que parecían querer matar a Harry por lo pasillos, aunque no eran los único, Romilda Bane parecía tener algo atascado en la garganta cada vez que se cruzaba la pareja y Cho se echaba a llorar cada vez que Harry estaba cerca, como si quisiera que él la consolara, pero Harry jamás se acercaría a la joven por nada del mundo, no volvería a ser tan estúpido.

Un buen día Harry se levantó tarde, se había quedado dormido al estar durante casi toda la noche espiando para ver si se encontraba Draco haciendo alguna cosa sospechosa.

Se levantó apresuradamente y despertó a Ron, ambos bajaron corriendo al desayuno esperando la bronca que sin duda les iba a echar Hermione por quedarse dormidos. Mientras corrían por los pasillos idearon una coartada para cuando Hermione les gritara.

Pero se olvidaron completamente de la coartada cuando vieron en medio del Gran Comedor una pantalla gigante. Dumbledore estaba delante de esta hablando a los alumnos y claramente su entrada rápida lo había interrumpido.

-oh señor Potter, señor Weasley, por favor, pueden sentarse?—dijo Dumbledore sin alterarse y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a ambos chicos.

Ambos corrieron a sentarse al lado de Hermione que parecía muy nerviosa, Ginny estaba al lado de la chica, antes de saludar a su amiga Harry se sentó al lado de su novia y la besó.

-buenos días—saludó Harry Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días bello durmiente—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

-donde estabais?—preguntó Hermione alterada

-nos quedamos dormidos—dijo Ron, a la mierda toda la coartada.

-no importa atended a Dumbledore—dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

Harry se volvió y escuchó lo que el profesor estaba diciendo

-bien, como iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción, esta mañana la profesora Trelawney a tenido una profecía

Harry se congeló en su sitio, las ultima profecía que había oído que había dicho Trelawney había hecho que sus padres murieran y le había convertido en el elegido, iba a decir una profecía ahora sobre que debía estar lejos de Ginny o si no ella moriría?

La mano de Ginny apretó la de Harry como señal de apoyo al notar como el chico se tensaba.

-sin embargo no es una mala profecía tranquilos todos—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora sobre todo dirigida a Harry—nuestra querida profesora a profetizado, que en unos instantes tendremos visitas del pasado, personas que murieron durante la primera Guerra contra Volldemort y también tendremos el placer de echar un vistazo al futuro con esta pantalla—dijo señalando la pantalla que había detrás de él.

Los chicos empezaron a mirarse uno a otros y surgieron una serie de susurros.

-habla en serio?-preguntó escéptico Ron—esa mujer lo único que profetiza son desgracias o se las inventa, y lo que Dumbledore dice son cosas buenas no?

Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-antes que nada me gustaría dar la bienvenida a unos invitados especiales que verán el video con nosotros

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ella entraron (para sorpresa de Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny) todos los Weasley al completo, seguido de carca, por Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y Nympharoda Tonks (cuyo pelo seguía estando del mismo tono apagado de la ultima vez que la vio)

Ron y Ginny se acercaron a su familia, sin embargo las sorpresas todavía no habían acabado, justo después de la entrada de los Weasley, entraron por las puertas del Gran Comedor los señores Malfoy siempre con esa mirada de desprecio que le dirigían a todo el mundo, cuando Harry ya no creía que pudiera sorprenderle nada aparecieron por la enorme puerta de madera sus tíos, su tía miraba todo con desconfianza pero algo fascinada, Vernon parecía furioso y fulminaba a todos y todo con la mirada pero para sorpresa de Harry, Dudley parecía mas que encantado con todo lo que veía, sobre todo parecía gustarle el techo mágico del gran comedor.

-tia petunia?—preguntó Harry acercándose a sus tíos.

-guau Harry este es tu colegio?—preguntó Dudley fascinado

Harry asintió

-Es espectacular

-Dudley no digas tonterías nada que tenga que ver con estos anormales es bueno—dijo Vernon furioso.

Varios chicos de Hgowarts se alzaron indignados, parecían realmente furiosos, sobre todo los Slytherins.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su tio con diversión

-todos lo que están aquí son magos tio Vernon, no deberías llamarnos anormales

Vernon parecía que iba a replicarle, pero al ver las miradas de furia de los alumnos e incluso de algún profesor decidió callarse, tenía todas las de perder.

A unos metros de distancia de los Weasley, Harry pudo ver como Dumbledore alojaba a los Malfoy que parecían tan descontentos de estar allí como los mismos Dursleys .

-tu que haces aquí?—preguntó su tia Petunia de golpe.

Harry se volvió para mirar a su tia y siguió la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros como el ala de un cuervo de Severus Snape

-valla Petunia, te acuerdas de mi—dijo Severus son una sonrisa socarrona

La incredulidad en el rostro de Petunia cambió al desprecio

-como para olvidarte eras aquel mocoso mugriento que siempre estaba persiguiendo a Lily—dijo Petunia, Harry miró a su tia con el ceño fruncido, aunque no era el único era imposible que Snape hubiera perseguido a su madre ¿no? La odiaba y la llamó sangre Sucia era imposible que Petunia estuviera sugiriendo que Snape…

-de que hablas tía Petunia?—preguntó Harry

-de ese, era nuestro vecino—Petunia puso cara de asco—y era muy buen amigo de Lily, de hecho fue él quien le habló a Lily de todo este mundo

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada se volvieron a abrir las puertas del gran comedor seguidos de una fuerte luz

Y ahí en la entrada estaba 7 personas y…una de ellas era clavada a Harry…


	2. los hijos de Bill Weasley

Cap-2 Los Hijos de Bill Weasley

Ahí, en la entrad del gran comedor, había 7 personas, una de ellas era exactamente igual a Harry, o como sería Harry dentro de unos años, la única diferencia entre ambos era que el recién llegado tenía los ojos marrones castaños que le habían devuelto la mirada siempre desde un álbum de fotos y que este no tenía una cicatriz en la frente. A su lado había una hermosa mujer de cabellara roja como el fuego, y que miraba todo y a todos con ojos verdes brillantes.

Al lado de esa pareja había otra, el hombre tenía el pelo negro y corto, la mujer que le acompañaba y tenía los mismos rasgos que Neville Longbottom, ambos iban cogido de la mano. Harry los reconoció del hospital San Mugo del año pasado cuando se los encontró junto con Neville y su abuela, eran los padres de Neville, pero estaban en todas sus facultades, no estaban enfermos.

Había también unos gemelos de pelo rojo que a Harry se le antojaron similares a Molly, pero con la sonrisa malvada de "he hecho algo muy malo y me lo e pasado en grande" de los gemelos Weasley.

Y por ultimo había también un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises que miraba a Harry con reconocimiento. Sirius Black

Nadie se movió, parecía que incluso todos los que estaban en la habitación contenían la respiración.

Dumbledore se acercó a los recién llegados.

-es un placer volver a veros—dijo Dumbledore mirando a los jóvenes con una sonrisa en la cara.

-muchas gracias—dijo James Potter—me alegro de volver a estar aquí

Harry no registró sus palabras, solo el tono grave y reconfortante de la voz de su padre, sin poder evitarlo se puso en pie.

Dumbledore a pesar de estar de espaldas debió notar el movimiento.

-señores Potter, me gustaría presentaros a vuestro hijo—se volvió para mirar a Harry y le hizo una señal para que se acercara—creo que a crecido un poco desde la ultima vez que lo vieron

Los ojos castaños de su padre y los verdes de su madre se quedaron clavados en él. Y durante un momento simplemente se miraron, hasta que un Harry tembloroso de acercó a ellos, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas pero sin llorar, rezando interiormente que fuera cierto, que por una vez la imagen de sus padres no se desvanecieran.

Justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos su madre se abalanzó sobre él llorando James la siguió, entre ambos casi consiguieron tirara a Harry que solo pudo abrazarlos en estaba de shock durante unos instantes, hasta que rompió en lloros.

-estos son Alice y Frank Longbottom, creo que Neville debería acercarte—decía el director mientras miraba a un Neville que parecía demasiado sorprendido para moverse pero fueron sus padres los que se acercaron, con el mismo entusiasmo que habían demostrado los Potter, y mientras cerca de ellos Molly se había lanzado contra sus hermanos Fabian y Guideon Prewett.

Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, donde solo podían verse unos a otros ,Sirius apareció carraspeando.

-bueno Cornamenta déjame abrazar a mi ahijado—dijo Sirius emocionado mientras Harry lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-bueno, ya que estamos todos, dentro de unos instantes empezarán las grabaciones.

Lily miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana.

-tu!—gritó señalándola llena de furia—como pudiste dejar a mi hijo sin comer como castigo en mas de una ocasión, como te atreviste a hacerlo dormir en la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Petunia retrocedió asustada y Vernon miró furioso al matrimonio Potter.

-pues no haberos muerto, por que está claro que no moristeis—dijo Vernon furioso—y nos hicisteis cargar con el mocoso

-ni se te ocurra decir que fue una gran carga cuando apenas le dabais de comer y no le comprabais ropa—gritó James enfurecido

-pero…-iba a protestar Petunia

-callaos!—gritó James de nuevo, los Dursleys se callaron asustados

-por favor señor Potter no grite—dijo Dumbledore como si estuviera regañando a un alumno

Severus Snape, se acercó a los señores Potter, James lo miró con desconfianza mientras que Lily lo miraba con melancolía.

-Hola Sev—dijo la mujer mirando al que había sido su mejor amigo.

Severus abrazó a Lily ignorando las malas miradas de James Potter y las de sorpresa del resto del comedor, lo mas sorprendente…que Lily correspondió al abrazo

Harry quiso preguntar algo pero pensó que era mejor hacerlo en otro momento.

Severus fulminó a James con los ojos y volvió a sentarse en la mesa de profesores.

En ese momento se acercó Ginny un poco tímidamente.

-papa, mama, esta es mi novia Ginny Weasley.

-un placer señores Potter—dijo Ginny muy tímidamente. Lily Potter abrazó a la joven fuertemente y James le sonrió llamándola nuera de forma divertida, Sirius al lado del grupo era el que mas sonreía.

-al final lo conseguiste—dijo Sirius revolviéndole el pelo a la chica—se nota que eres hija de Molly solo alguien con sus genes podría salir tan cabezota.

-bueno aquí os habéis olvidado de mi—dijo Remus acercándose a los Potter, James y Sirius recibió a su amigo con una gran sonrisa y los tres hombres se abrazaron

En cuestión de minutos todos los amigos y familiares de Harry estaban hablando de todo, Molly y Lily parecían llevarse realmente muy bien y la joven pelirroja no dejaba de agradecerle a la Weasley que hubiera cuidado tanto de Harry, a James por otro lado le encantaron Hermione y Ron diciendo que entre los tres eran la versión mejorada de los Merodeadores sin la rata traidora con ellos.

Sonó una fuerte pitido proveniente de la pantalla y todo se sentaron rápidamente.

En la pantalla apareció la profesora Mcgonagall, parecía mayor, y tal vez mas cansada pero sonreía feliz.

-_buenas tardes Hogwarts_—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida—_muchos sabéis quien soy asique no creo que hagan falta presentaciones, aunque actualmente mi titulo no es el de profesora si no el de Directora de Hogwarts_

Se empezaron a oír murmullos de incredulidad pero fueron rápidamente cortados por Dumbledore.

-_hace 24 años, la guerra contra Voldemort acabó, y nosotros ganamos la guerra—_continuó Mcgonagall

Hubo vítores de alegría por todas partes del gran comedor, sin embargo la profesora Mcgonagall de la pantalla no parecía muy feliz.

_-actualmente gozamos de paz y ninguno de mis actuales alumnos a sufrido nunca le represión que todos ustedes han sufrido. Y aunque no puedo decir que es lo que va a pasar, me gustaría darle a nuestros héroes que nos trajeron la paz, una pequeña recompensa por todo lo que harán y todo lo que tendrán que sufrir. Ahora de uno en uno, todos los hijos de los héroes que nos trajeron la paz se irán presentando y mandarán un mensaje a sus padres_

La profesora Mcgonagall desapareció de la pantalla y en su lugar había una joven muy hermosa, de larga cabellera rubia hasta la cadera y brillantes ojos azules.

-_hola Hogwats_—saludó la joven con una enorme sonrisa, muchos de los jóvenes del colegio soltaron un suspiro embelesados, Harry se contuvo por que Ginny estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo y darle un buen golpe—_mi nombre es Victoire Weasley_

Los Weasley comenzaron a mirarse uno a otros "¿un Weasley?"

-_se que no lo parece pero lo soy, la primera Weasley rubia_—la joven se rio melodiosamente—_mi padre es Bill Weasley y mi madre es Fleur Delacour de soltera, Fleur Weasley de casada._

Las miradas de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron inmediatamente a Bill y Fleur que estaban juntos con los demás Weasley y que al oír las palabras de la joven se besaron apasionadamente, no hay que decir que hubo muchas miradas fulminantes por parte del colectivo masculino de Hogwarts.

-_tengo 23 años, fui una Griffindor_—la casa en cuestión estalló en aplausos—_fui Prefecta y Premio anual, y fui Miss Hogwarts decretado por todos los hombres del colegio, pero desgraciadamente no tuve mucho novios, solo e tenido un y estamos juntos desde que yo tenía 15 años, antes de esa edad de dedicaba a asustar a todos mis pretendientes_.

Harry pudo ver como Bill apretaba los puños

-mas vale que ese cretino se aleje de mi hijita –dijo furiosos

-padre Bill a al ataque—dijeron los gemelos Weasley y Prewett a la vez divertidos.

_-actualmente estoy prometida con él, se llama Ted, nos conocemos de siempre, al principio fue solo un amigo pero cuando crecimos…-_la joven hizo una pausa dramática y se mordió el labio_—para las chicas de Hogwarts del pasado solo os diré que mi prometido está cañón_

Se oyeron varios gestos de envidia por parte de varias chicas, un incluso fue Ginny que se ganó una mala mirada de su novio, lo que la hizo reír y le besó para que se calmara

_-al terminar Hogwarts me convertí en modelo de ropa muggle, pero ahora que voy a casarme e decidido dejarlo y dedicarme a ocupar un puesto como asesora de moda en una revista muggle. Espero tener muchos hijos como mi abuela. Mi prometido esta de acuerdo con migo en tener mucho hijos, el es hijo único aunque casi se crió con todos los Weasley por lo que sabe lo que es una gran familia. Antes de terminar mi grabación, me gustaría decir unas ultimas cosas, a mi abuela Molly, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi en mi tiempo, por que hiciste muchas cosas por mi, la primera defender a mi prometido de mi padre—_varias personas se rieron ante eso_—agradecerte tu apoyo cuando quise hacerme modelo y mi padre no quería, muchas gracias abuela. A mi padre, gracias por protegerme y tratarme siempre como una princesita, pero para futuras referencias y no tener discusiones, cuando te pida un disfraz de princesa a los 6 años, tiene que ser de color rosa no verde, eso nos ahorrará un buen drama familiar. A mi madre gracias por apoyarme en todos los momento de mi vida, y siento haberte decepcionado al no ir a Beauxbatons pero quería estar en el mismo colegio que papa y los primos. Gracias mama por siempre tan comprensiva. Y todos mis tíos un saludo y un beso muy fuerte, en cuanto a Tío George, solo te voy a decir una cosa, cuando vendas los malditos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, ponles alguna condición de que los cachivaches esos de que no funcionen cuando sean para la familia por que tu hijo es un demonio._

La joven desapreció entre las risas de todo el mundo

La joven desapareció y en su lugar había una joven, muy hermosa, pero a diferencia de la anterior, era pelirroja y con los ojos azules como diamantes, sus naricita estaba cubierta de pecas "made in Weasley".

-_hola a todos—_dijo la joven con una sonrisa enorme mostrando toda la dentadura, la joven era tan hermosa como Victoire pero al mismo tiempo eran completamente opuestas—_mi nombre es Dominique Weasley, le hermana menor de Victoire, y por lo tanto la hija de Bill y Fleur, tengo 21 años, fui a Hogwarts, y contrariamente a casi toda mi familia, fui a Hufflepuff_.

Toda la casa de Hufflepuff pareció sorprendida, pero aplaudieron con entusiasmo la noticia.

-_durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts, fui una rebelde sin causa, no era mala estudiante pero no me gustaba hacer lo que me decían, mi asignatura favorita era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, dada por mi también profesor favorito Rubeus Hagrid—_el hombre pareció complacido al mirar a la chica_—cuando terminé Hogwarts, Hagrid decidió jubilarse y me dio el puesto de profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por lo que soy profesora en Hogwarts. En cuanto a vida sentimental, no te tenido ningún novio, muchos me pidieron salir, pero no me convence el mundo de lo hombres así que los mantengo apartados, los únicos hombres que se acercan los suficiente a mi, son los centauros del Bosque prohibido. _

Todos se rieron.

_-así que papa, conmigo puedes estar tranquillo que no te daré tantos quebraderos de cabeza como mi hermana. Antes de terminar, me gustaría darle las gracias a Hagrid por darme el puesto y ayudarme cada vez que tenía un problema con los animales, gracia a tío Charley sobre sus conocimientos sobre dragones por que me ayudó mucho a la hora de hacer mi tesis doctoral. Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos…¿tengo que decir algo mas?—preguntó la chica a la cámara._

_-no creo que con eso está bien? Aunque…no vas a contarle tu romance platónico con un centauro?—_preguntó el cámara soltando una carcajada. Dominique lo fulminó con la mirada.

_-eres odioso Fred, no fue ningún romance simplemente nos llevábamos bien, y era mi profesor de astronomía_

_-de anatomía por dios Nike que pervertida eres_

_-ven aquí mocoso—_gritó la joven atacando a la cámara que se movió de un lado al otro.

La gente estalló en sonoras carcajadas cuando captaban fragmentos de la conversación.

_-socorro Nique me va a violar_

_-mas quisieras tu pervertido_

_-no mas quisieras tu con lo bueno que estoy_

_-no se que planta le has robado a al profesor de Herbología pero no la comercialices que los efectos secundarios con la locura_

_-queréis parar ya, tenemos que hacer 15 grabaciones individuales y luego las grabaciones en común_—dijo Mcgonagall apareciendo, les quitó la cámara a los chicos

_-bien, si ya has terminado señorita Wesaley marchase_

-_una ultima cosa_—Dominique volvió a parecer delante de la cámara.

_-papa, te juro por lo mas sagrado que el centauro es solo un amigo_—dijo Dominique para luego giñar un ojo divertido

Todos los del presente y pasado se rieron

La imagen cambio, y frente a la cámara había un chico que se miraba al espejo y se despeinaba el pelo buscando la mejor posición para él.

_-Loius, estoy grabando—_dijo la voz socarrona del cámara, que era el mismo que conDominique. El chico dio un salto_._

_-por que no me has avisado?—_preguntó molesto

_-por que esto le hará mucha gracia a mi padre cuando lo vea desde el pasado_

El joven rubio lo fulminó con la mirada_._

_-bueno, me presento—_dijo el chico dirigiéndole a la cámara una sonrisa deslumbrante, todas las chicas del Hogwart soltaron un sonoro suspiro, Ginny entre ellas que hizo que Harry fulminara con la mirada al chico rubio_—mi nombre es Loius Weasley, soy el tercer y ultimo hijo de Billy Fleur Weasley. Y tengo 17 años_

-valla Bill, no perdiste el tiempo—dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

-y tienes demasiado tiempo libre, como tu padre—dijeron los Prewett, ambos pares de gemelos se ganaron una buena colleja por parte de Molly.

_- desgraciadamente para mama, yo también fui a Hogwarts, y fui, como todo Weasley un Griffindor, fui el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, y me pasaba el día teniendo citas con miles de chicas diferentes, lo que me acarreó dos cosas, la primera que mas de la mitad de los hombre de Hogwarts intentaran matarme y la segunda que no sacase precisamente buenas notas, de hecho pasé rozando los TIMOS, pero para ser modelo no lo voy a necesitar, pues eso es lo que pienso ser, quiero ser modelo como lo fue mi hermana, pero abuela tranquila por que actualmente saco mucho mejores notas que antes, el motivo? Mi novia, hace cosa de un año me enamoré de una chica mucho mas joven que yo, y ella no tolera la gente vaga asique me e tenido que espabilar ella tiene ahora 14 años y cuando su padre se entere me matará, ya lo intentó su hermano mayor, pero afortunadamente cuento con que una de mis primas es la novia de mi futuro cuñado, y antes de que lo puedas preguntar mama, ahora no puedo decirte quien es ella pero diré que me a hecho sentar la cabeza._

_-dilo con todas las letras veelo, ella te a domado—_dijo el cámara

_-yo por lo menos tengo vida sexual no como tu—_contestó Louis algo mosqueado con el cámara_._

_-lo primero, yo tengo vida sexual muy activa—_ante eso Louis bufó_—y segundo te recuerdo que este video irá al pasado donde está su suegro no creo que quiera saber que te has aprovechado de si hijita de 14 años_

Louis perdió todo el color

_-apaga la jodida cámara—_gritó abalanzándose sobre la cámara_._

Se oyó un forcejeo seguidos de unos insultos al cámara y después el video se apagó

Volvió a aparecer la profesora Mcganagall.

_-bien, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy mañana podréis ver mas videos, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo lo que queréis es hablar tranquilamente y comentar estos videos, hasta mañana_

La imagen se apagó, y todos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto antes de que Molly soltara un chillido de emoción y abrazara a su hijo mayor junto con su futura nuera.

-tenéis unos hijos preciosos—dijo Molly.

-si pero Bill, no se que has hecho con tus hijos—dijo Fred—no son normales

-bueno, exceptuando a Victoire que está claro que salió a tu esposa, pero Dominique.

-si, es cierto, Dominique se enamora de un centauro

-y Louis es un asalta cunas

Fred y George echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo perseguidos por un Bill muy cabreado.

Los Potter volvieron a juntarse con los Weasley que estaban contentísimos al enterarse de que tenían nietos, Fleur que también estaba en el grupo resplandecía de contento por la noticía de su maternidad.

Mientras…

Sirius se había acercado a saludar a sus sobrina, esta le recibió con una sonrisa enorme, pero…Sirius notó que Tonks estaba algo apagada.

-Tonks estas bien?—preguntó Sirius a su sobrina

Esta forzó una sonrisa y contestó lo mas animadamente posible.

-claro, por que no iba a estarlo, tu estás aquí—dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Sirius no sonrió.

-que pasó? y no me digas que no te pasa nada

A Tonks se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-es solo que…me enamore de un hombre que jamás me corresponderá-dijo entre lloros

Sirius la abrazó preguntándose quien sería el cabrón que le había hecho eso a su sobrina y rezando porque un hubiera sido Remus, antes de morir, había visto como su amigo miraba a Tonks y como esta le miraba a él, había incluso hecho un poco de celestina, pensaba que Remus se negaría en un principio pero que acabaría cediendo a lo inevitable, pues Tonks era muy cabezota, pero estaba claro por el aspecto que presentaba Tonks que había sido ella la que había terminado cediendo y dando por imposible la relación con Remus.

Sirius captó la mirada llena de interrogantes de James y le hizo un gesto de que después hablarían.

-es quien creo que es?—preguntó Sirius para estar seguro

-si te refieres al capullo de tu amigo si es él, pero no quiero que hagas nada, si el no quiere estar conmigo él se lo pierde—dijo ella furiosa y aquello hizo sonreír levemente a Sirius su sobrina era tan peligrosa como lo había sido su madre.

-hola Tonks ¿Qué tal estas?—preguntó Charley Weasley acercándose a la que había sido su compañera de clase y su mejor amiga.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa triste, y Charley trató de animarla, sabía de sobra lo que sentía Tonks y siempre la había apoyado en todo y en ese momento necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar

Charley le abrazó y se apartaron de todos para que no la vieran llorar, sin ser conscientes de que Remus los observaba de lejos.

Mientras Charley y Tonks hablaban Sirius le contaba a James discretamente todo lo de Remus y Tonks, James estuvo de acuerdo en hablar con Remus muy seriamente antes de volver a irse, pero en ese momento quería conocer a su hijo lo máximo posible y a todas las personas que habían sido importantes para él, como los Weasley y la pequeña y pelirroja Weasley.

-creo que la maldición Potter volverá a cumplirse—dijo James mirando a Ginny y Harry.

Sirius sonrió mirando a los jóvenes.

-me alegro un montón, Ginny es muy buena chica y a estado enamorada de Harry desde siempre, pero él no se daba ni cuenta de que ella existía

James gruñó.

-en eso se parece a su madre…


	3. la hija de Charley

Cap-3 la Hija de Charley Weasley

Aquella noche Harry jamás la olvidaría, no paró de reírse ni un segundo, los dos pares de gemelos no había parado ni un momento de gastar bromas o de enseñar a todo el mundo los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, de los cuales los Prewett estaban muy ogrullosos de sus sobrinos. Lily y Ginny parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas, James Sirius y Remus se ponían al día de todo lo que había pasado, y fue precisamente cuando llegó el postre que James y Sirius decidieron atacar el tema que tenían pendiente con el licántropo.

James hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Sirius entendió inmediatamente y entre los dos arrastraron a Resmus un lado apartado de la estancia.

-bien querido Lunático, creo que tenemos que hablar—dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos poniéndose delante de su amigo que estaba entre la padre y sus amigos que parecían matones de discoteca.

-si es hora de tener una charla con nuestro amigo problemático—dijo James también cruzándose de brazos.

Remus podía imaginarse por donde iban los tiros per no quería hablar de ello.

-no se de que me habláis, pero estoy seguro de que Harry no quiere perder ni un minuto de estar con vosotros, os a echado de menos—dijo Remus intentando salirse por la tangente. Sus amigos le impidieron que se escapara.

-no tan rápido amigo—dijo James poniéndole mala cara—antes será mejor que nos cuentes que pasa con la sobrinita de Sirius, él me contó que había echo de celestina

Remus fulminó a Sirius pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

-vi como te miraba ella y como la mirabas tu y me pareció una idea buenísima—dijo Sirius sin darle importancia.

-que te pareció buena idea?—preguntó escandalizado Remus a su amigo—tu eres tonto o que? Te haces una idea de lo mal que lo está pasando Tonks por que no puedo corresponderla, no entiendo como pudiste animarla.

-si Tonks lo está pasando mal es por el simple hecho de que te niegas a estar con ella—dijo James antes de que Sirius pudiera defenderse—eres un buen hombre Remus y estoy seguro de que ella es una mujer increíble si es la sobrina de Sirius y la hija de Andrómeda, que por cierto sería tener una suegra muy maja. Lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo por que te niegas a estar con una chica que todas luces te idolatra y ama

Remus miró durante unos instantes a James y luego a Sirius.

-no quiero condenarla, soy muy viejo para ella, muy pobre y un hombre lobo…

Sirius y James le pegaron una colleja.

-nunca digas eso de ti Lunático, ambos somos tus amigos y te queremos, que eres pobre, a Tonks le da igual el dinero lo único que quiere es que la quieran y la respeten y creo que eso puedes hacerlos perfectamente, en cuanto a que eres mas mayor que ella, la edad no importa si de verdad la amas, ¿no te das cuenta?—preguntó Sirius muy serio—los padres de Tonks se sacan 5 años y no fue una diferencia para ellos menos aun para su hija

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-no seas tonto Remus, la vida en una guerra es muy corta para desperdiciarle creyendo que no somos dignos de ella, yo lamento haber sido un cretino durante las adolescencia, si me hubiera comportado mejor mi relación con Lily habría empezado antes—dijo James apesadumbrado—y también lamento no haber podido criar a mi hijo y darle una buena infancia.

-yo lamento haber no haber confiado en ti con lo del cambio del encantamiento Fidelios y también me arrepiento de no haber podido ayudar a Harry mas.—dijo Sirius

Remus miró a sus dos amigos, estos le devolvieron la mirada con la misma intensidad. Al final decidió no discutir y volver con el grupo, James y Sirius se miraron por encima de la cabeza de su amigo, ambos sabían que en cuanto ellos se fueran Remus volvería a rehuir a Tonks, si ahora la hacía caso era para no discutir.

-pasa algo?—preguntó Harry acercándose a su padre y Sirius, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-haznos un favor Harry—dijo Sirius

-claro-respondió el chico.

-cuando nos vallamos haz lo que sea necesario para que Remus y Tonks se junten—dijo James

-oh…asique era por eso por lo que Tonks estaba tan apagada, creí que era porque habías muerto—dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta

James gimió

-saliste a tu madre, no te das cuenta de nada en cuanto a los sentimientos de la gente—se quejó James.

-te lo dije Cornamenta, se parece mas a la pelirroja—dijo Sirius.

Antes de que Harry fuera a decir algo volvió a oírse el pitido proveniente de la pantalla, todos se sentaron precipitadamente en los sofás.

La primera imagen fue de lo mas chocante, era un valle en medio de enormes montañas el cámara grababa todo desde la parte de arriba de una montaña. En el valle había dos dragones uno tan verde como el mismo césped con el que "casi" el dragón se podía camuflar y el otro era gris con algunos tonos rojizos, entre ellos había lo que parecía un enorme huevo negro. La imagen era muy nítida y muy clara.

La imagen se desenfocó y apareció una chica con una sonrisa brillante, ante la cámara, la chica tenía el pelo liso recogido en una tirante coleta pelirroja, era hermosa sus ojos azules claritos resplandecían por la ilusión y la diversión.

-_lo habéis visto es un huevo de dragón hibrido hay muy pocos en el mundo estas imágenes son privilegiadas_.

-_Cris, deberías dedicarte como todos a lanzar el mensaje y no ha hacer uno de tus reportajes_—dijo la conocida voz del cámara.

La chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-_esta bien pero que conste que eres un coñazo_.

-_lo que tu digas primita_—respondió de nuevo la voz con sorna

-_bien, mi nombre es Crístal Weasley, mi padre es Charley Weasley_—en el pasado todas las miradas se centraron en susodicho, algunos incluso soltaron un "debí imaginarlo"—_mi madre es Gabriel Weasley, anteriormente Gabriel Delacoure._

Se hizo un profundo silencio y entonces saltó Fleur.

-como te has atgevido a salig con mi hegmanita, es mucho mas pequeña que tu—gritó Fleur enfurecida mirando mal a su cuñado.

-yo… no se…eso aun no a pasado…-el chico parecía aterrorizado.

-por dios! Charley que le sacas 9 años a la niña—dijo Bill horrorizado.

-que aun no a pasado—protestó de nuevo Charley.

la chica volvió a hablar y Fleur y Bill tuvieron que cancelar el asesinato del segundo mayor Weasley.

-_mis padres se conocieron en la boda de mi tío Bill—_Bill y Fleur le fulminaron con la mirada_—y mantuvieron correspondencia durante el tiempo que mi madre estaba en el colegio, cuando salió fue a verlo a Rumania y desde entonces están juntos, de hecho se casaron cuando mi madre tenía apenas 18 años._

Los miradas de Fleur y Bill casi lo matan.

-_aquí tengo una foto de su boda es mi favorita_—dijo la joven sacando una foto de su bolso y mostrándola a la cámara, en la imagen Harry pudo ver a la niña que había salvado en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero estaba mucho mas mayor y era tan guapa como lo era Fleur. A su lado estaba Charley rodeándola cariñosamente con una brazo y en la imagen le deba un beso en la sien de forma cariñosa, era una imagen muy tierna que sirvió para suavizar un poco la furia de Fleur y para que Molly le diera un beso cariñoso a su hijo de felicitación, Charley al mirar la foto se le iluminó la cara—_mis padres son inseparables, de hecho, yo diría que resultan empalagosos, y la única vez que les oí discutir fue sobre si debería ir a Hogwarts o a Beauxbatons, al principio ganó mi madre, pero al final consideró que estaría mejor si iba con el resto la familia, fui a Gryffindor como buena Weasley_—dijo divertida, la casa en cuestión aplaudió—_no fui una gran estudiante, excepto en Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando salí de Hogwarts el año pasado me dediqué a fondo con lo dragones, como mi padre, me encantan, a mi madre no le hace mucha gracias pero sabe que soy feliz y siempre me ha apoyado, cuando decidí dedicarme a lo dragones, fue mi padre quien se opuso ¿os lo podéis creer? Charley Weasley " el domador de Dragones" como lo llaman en Rumania no quería que su hija trabajara en lo mismo que él, fue una odisea convencerle._

Las miradas sorprendidas de la familia Weasley no se hicieron esperar, Charley se encogió de hombros.

-trabajar con Dragones es muy duro y peligroso, no querría que mi hija trabajara en algo tan arriesgado.

Molly iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero prefirió esperar a mas tarde.

_-por lo demás soy una chica muy tranquila, me encantan los animales y por eso tengo un novio que es un poco animalito_

El cámara se rió

_-a que eso no se lo dices a la cara a Jon_

La chica le dirigió una mirada brillante.

_-por su puesto que si, me meto mucho con el._

_-pues no se como te aguanta, supongo que por el sexo_—dijo el chico divertido

La joven su puso completamente colorada

-_Jon es un chico decente no como tu que estás mas salido que el pico de una mesa_—dijo ella sacándola le lengua en una actitud infantil.

-_no he oído que las chicas de Hogwarts se quejen_—dijo el divertido

-_hablas como si fueras un gigoló_

_-es que lo soy._

_-te recuerdo que tienes novia y que su hermano mayor es mi novio, podría decirle Jon que no le eres del todo fiel a Eli…_

El cámara se abalanzó sobre ella.

-_eso es mentira le soy fiel a Eli_—dijo el cámara ofendido.

-_no se, pero puedo decirle a Jon que no lo eres, me creerá antes a mi que a ti_—dijo la chica con una mirada maliciosa, claramente la amenaza era una broma

-_ni se te ocurra decir eso_—chilló el cámara dramáticamente.

_-pues deja de molestarme y graba calladito_—dijo ella en un tono de suficiencia, el chico gruñó algo sobre mujeres manipuladoras.

-_bien, el mensaje que quiero mandarle a los del pasado es este: seguid adelante a pesar de todo lo que sufriréis, pues tendréis que luchar en una guerra, muchos morirán, pero los que sobreviven tiene un futuro hermoso y en paz, no os rindáis por que al final tendréis vuestra recompensa, os queremos mucho_—dijo la chica quien para el final del discurso tenía los ojos ligeramente empeñados—_lo siento estoy muy sensible últimamente un_ _saludo_

El video se apagó.

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio pero rápidamente se terminó con una colleja por parte de Fleur.

-no te dejaré salir con mi hermana hasta que termine sus estudios correctamente ¿te quedó claro?

Charley tubo la sensatez de asentir sumisamente, después de la reprimenda de Fleur uno uno todos los Weasley fueron acercándose a felicitar a Charley, George y Fred se rieron de su hermano y Bill diciendo que menos mal que no hubiera mas Hermana Delacoure o si no, se casarían con todos los geniales Weasley, eso de "geniales" iba claramente a que Percy no entraba en el conjunto.

Nadie notó el principio la seriedad de Harry, y la forma en que miraba con ojos penetrantes la enorme pantalla. Ginny lo vió de lejos y se acercó, le abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó suavemente.

-ella dijo que mucho moriríamos—dijo Harry sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz

Ginny se estremeció.

-estoy segura de que tu los tendrás—dijo la pelirroja.

-no lo creo Ginny, yo se que moriré probablemente contra Voldemort

-Harry…

El moreno se dio la vuelta y cogió entre sus manos el rostros de su novia.

-Ginny, te seré sincero, las probabilidades de que sobreviva a Voldemort son casi nulas, no voy a tener una familia, mis hijos no parecerán en estos videos, pero quiero que sepas que si hubiera podido formar una familia lo habría hecho contigo

A Ginny se le humedecieron los ojos pero no dejó caer ni una lágrima.

-no pienses así Harry estoy segura de que sobrevivirás, de que serás un héroe y tus hijos te idolatrarán

-eso es muy improbable—dijo el chico mirando hacía otro lado

Ginny le cogió la cara entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

-vas a luchar contra Voldemort, y vas a derrotarle y así podremos tener un montón de niños, todos lo que quieras—dijo ella angustiada tenía miedo solo de imaginarse un mundo donde el no estuviera.

Harry se sintió culpable no quería preocuparla, asique decidió gastarle una broma.

-entonces puedo tener una docena de hijos

Al principio Ginny frunció el ceño sin entenderle pero luego se rió y le pegó juguetonamente en el brazo.

-si de broma, conténtate con tener dos.

-¡que! Pero yo quiero tener muchos hijos—protestó Harry haciendo pucheros—tener tantos como tubo tu madre quiero una familia muy grande.

-ni de broma no pienso estar de parto 6 veces, 7 si no son gemelos

-joooo Ginny porfaaaa—gimió Harry persiguiendo a su novia con la risa brillando en los ojos de ambos.

Cuando se unieron al grupo Lily los miró con una sonrisa, la mayoría del grupo no entendía la discusión pues Harry y Ginny no dejaban de decir números. Harry cada vez decía números mas altos y Ginny intentaba regatear, nadie parecía entenderlos excepto James y Lily que habían tenido la misma discusión hacía muchos años

-estoy de acuerdo con Harry tienen que ser por lo menos 8—dijo James metiendo baza.

-de eso nada pobre Ginny—protestó lIly abrazando protectoramente a la chica—no tendrá tantos como máximo 4

-porfa mama, quiero tener mas—dijo Harry haciendo un puchero. Pero Lily se mantuvo inamovible.

-no jovencito ella decide en estas cosas.

-pero yo quiero tener mucho nietos—protestó James poniendo la misma cara de pena que su hijo.

Los demás al entender la conversación hicieron dos cosas, uno, los Weasleys mas sobreprotectores con Ginny, gruñeron y le dijeron a Harry que solo podría tocar una vez a su hermanita asique solo tendrían un hijo o le podían dejar sin carnet de padre. Otros del grupo se pusieron de parte de Harry y James pidiendo un numero de hijos desorbitantes, Sirius decía 15 (incluso para Harry aquellos era excesivo, aunque su padre lo estuviera considerando), Tonks decía que ser hija única era muy aburrida y que tenían que tener tantos hijos como los Weasley, Remus era mas diplomático (o mas inteligente) y se puso de parte de Lily y Ginny diciendo que 3 eran mas que suficientes.

Pronto se les unieron los padres Weasley, Arthur estaba de parte de Harry, James y Sirius (estaba de acuerdo incluso en los de los 15 nietos de Harry y Ginny, lo cual asustó un poco a Harry). Molly por otro lado era también partidaria de mucho nietos, pero de una forma un poco mas distribuida, por lo que empezó a decirle a Victoire que en vez de tres deberían tener mas, la rubia asintió efusivamente mientras Bill palidecía de golpe, a Charley le echó la bronca por tener solo una hija y le dijo que se esforzara mas en tener como mínimo 3 mas. Pero a Fred y George les dijo que tuvieran un mínimo de 5 hijos cada uno, unos 5 tendría que tener Ron y Ginny y que con eso se daba por satisfecha como abuela.

Todos los Hijos Weasley palidecieron hasta que parecía que su pelo rojo había perdido color, Harry sonreía ampliamente mientras Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a su madre.

En ese momento se les acercó Dumbledore.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con Molly cuantos mas sean mas cerebritos tendrá Hogwarts.

-ahora que lo pienso…-dijo Sirius—si todos los hijos de Molly tienen muchos hijos a su vez, tendríamos un ejercito muy grande para derrotar a todos los mortífagos.

Lily y Molly le pegaron tan fuerte en la cabeza, que Sirius se calló de morros al suelo.


	4. las hijas de Pecival Weasley

Cap-4 Las Hijas de Percival Weasley

Al final la discusión de Harry y Ginny había quedado pospuesta según los hombres, y ganada por Ginny según las mujeres (algunas mujeres)

Hermione se había puesto de acuerdo con Ginny, era partidaria de tener mas de un hijo por que según ella ser hija única era muy aburrido pero ella se conformaba con tener dos hijos, una parejita. Ron por otro lado quería tener muchos hijos por que él se lo había pasado muy bien con sus hermanos. Por su puesto a raíz de eso estalló una fuerte discusión entre ambos, que hizo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco, aunque se alegraba de que sus amigos volvieran a ser los mismos.

Ginny le dirigió a su novio una mirada de " de verdad querías que volvieran a ser los mismos?, yo no los aguanto".

-son mis amigos, me parecía raro que no discutieran—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-oh…que bonito se comunican con la mirada—dijo Molly enternecida mirando a su hija y (en su mente) su futuro yerno

-es verdad, son adorables—dijo Lily imitando a la otra pelirroja, Harry se sonrojó escandalosamente, pero Ginny sonrió orgullosamente aunque con las mejillas también coloreadas.

-si, parece que fue ayer cuando Ginny estaba enamorada de él y Harry ni se daba cuenta—dijo Hagrid posando su enorme mano en el hombro de Harry—me alegro de que por fin se diera cuenta al elegir un chica mejor que lo que habías elegido.

Ginny gruñó y miró mal a su novio.

-fue una debilidad de mal gusto—dijo el encogiéndose de miedo pero luego respondió—que yo recuerde tu has tenido esa debilidad hasta hace bien poco

Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente

-pero ese fallo era por que el chico del que realmente estaba enamorada pasaba de mi.

-por que tenía miedo de tu hermano, que por cierto es mi mejor amigo y no quería que se enfadara conmigo y estropeara nuestra relación.

-eh…a mi no me metas—dijo Ron poniendo las manos en alto.

Antes de que Ginny y Harry pudieron decir algo mas para sorpresa de todos volvió a oírse un pitido proveniente de la pantalla.

Todos se sentaron precipitadamente en sus sitios.

La imagen mostró a un joven pelirroja de pelo rizado en perfectos tirabuzones y con unos ojos de un tono chocolate que le daba un brillo especial a su rostro.

-_hola a todos_—saludó con la mano efusivamente a la cámara—_estoy aquí para dejarle un mensaje muy importante a mi padre y a toda mi familia. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley II_—dijo la joven con una sonrisa encantadora. Todos los Weasley se miraron entre ellos intentando adivinar quien le había puesto el nombre de su madre y su hija. La Molly del presente estaba con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas.

-a quien haya sido de vosotros muchas gracias—dijo Molly mirando enternecida a sus hijos

-_tengo 18 años, se salido recientemente de Hogwarts_…

-_Molls quieres decirles a los del pasado quienes son tus padres_—dijo el cámara e un tono cansino

-_oh…es verdad casi se me olvida, aunque creo que es bastante obvio, quiero decir, me parezco un montón a mi madre._

-_Molls te recuerdo que tus padres se conocieron tres años después del momento donde enviaremos los videos_—los del pasado podían imaginarse al cámara poniendo los ojos en blanco

_-es cierto que despiste, bueno, mi madre es Audrey Weasley de soltara Johan es muggle y como a dicho mi querido primo todavía no la conocéis, mi padre es Percy Weasley_

Se hizo un silencio estremecedor y entonces las miradas de todos los Weasley y cía se centraron en un Percy muy sorprendido que miraba la pantalla con estupefacción.

-_si, se que estaréis sorprendidos, por que si mal no recuerdo en vuestro tiempo mi padre no es la persona mas querida por los Weasley, pero al final recapacitó y en el momento mas importante estaba allí para defender a la familia, pidió perdón y el abuelo Arthur se lo dio, y bueno, cuando yo nací me pusieron el nombre de mi abuela, aunque si hubiera sido un chico me habrían puesto Arthur—_dijo Molly II.

Volvió a hacerse un incómodo silencio Percy procuraba no mirar a su familia, hacía tiempo que ya había empezado a arrepentirse de separarse de su familia y que le confirmaran que había vuelto al redil al final lo aliviaba enormemente.

Los Weasley se miraban entre ellos sin saber realmente que hacer.

-_en cuanto a los estudios, acabé en la casa de Ravenclaw_—la casa en cuestión aplaudió—_saqué las mejores notas de mi promoción y fui, premio Anual, prefecta, y delegada de clase, el Quidditch me gusta mucho y fui la guardiana que menos goles dejó pasar de la historia de Hogwarts, y a eso debo darle las gracias a mi tío Ron que fue el que me enseñó a ser guardiana, muchas gracias tío Ron, eres el mejor._

Ron se puso colorado ante los elogios de su futura sobrina y los de su familia, de toda su familia pues Percy a pesar de estar a cierta distancia le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su hermano menor.

-_ya terminaste de decir lo perfecta que eres_?—preguntó con sarcasmo el cámara—_creo que ya se hacen una idea de que fuiste una alumna modelo._

-_si lo fui_—dijo la chica orgullosa—_fui una hija ejemplar, toda la vida hasta que conocí a mi novio, él es completamente opuesto a mi, por lo que nos complementamos. Yo era demasiado seria y no disfrutaba de la vida, antes casi ni sonreía, y él era un chico demasiado sonriente que no se tomaba la vida en serio, digamos que ambos cambiamos para bien, la amo mucho y él a mi, de hecho estamos prometidos, se que aun soy muy joven, pero no podría vivir sin él._

Se oyeron suspiros enternecidos por todas partes del gran comedor.

-_cuando salí de Hogwarts, me convertí en la secretaria del jefe de aurores_

Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa por todo el comedor, Harry estaba mas que sorprendido la chica era muy joven y acaba de salir de Hogwarts.

-_si bueno no te tires tantas flores y dile a todos por que eres las secretaria del jefe de aurores_.

La chica inflo las mejillas molesta

-_es que si digo porque tiene menos mérito_

_-tener que aguantar a la tía y alejar a la víbora que quiere echarle las garras encima a Tío Harry creo que tiene mérito_

Varios miraron a Harry sin saber a que se refería.

-_bien…-_dijo la chica cansada—_cuando terminé Hogwarts, quería estudiar derecho, pero ese mismo verano mi tío Harry se había quedado sin secretaria y había hecho una selección para elegir a una el problema era que la mejor secretaria que se había presentado era Cho Chang_—dijo la chica haciendo una mueca. En el Hogwarts del pasado la susodicho sonreía encantada así podría robarle el novio a esa Weasley, siendo su secretaría sería suyo—_pero por su puesto mi tío no iba a contratarla, y mi padre me ofreció a que trabajara un poco allí al mismo tiempo que estudiaba, el problema era que entre el trabajo y los estudios no podía ver a mi novio asi que tuve que toma una decisión muy dura. No iba a renunciar a mi novio ni a un trabajo pero podía renunciar a los estudios. Asique a partir de ese momento pasé a ser la secretaría de mi tío Harry y el jefe de lo Aurores._

-Harry felicidades dijo James encantado y orgulloso de su hijo

-_debo decir que lo mejor del trabajo es lo bien que me paga mi tío y discutir con la zorra de Chang que se ha hecho la secretaria de un viejo de otro departamento y viene a acosar a mi tío Harry. Por su puesto nunca la dejo acercarse a él_

Harry tragó en seco, cuando Ginny se puso tan furiosa con Cho que sus ojos lanzaban llamas.

-_creo que eso es todo_, _ahora_ _me gustaría mandarle un mensaje a mi padre para animarle a tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón_—dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el cámara también se rio—_y también a mi abuela, Molly, eres la mejor me enseñaste a gritarle a todos mis primos y tenerlo al hilo_.

El cámara se rió

_-puede jurarlo da miedo_

Los del presente se rieron, casi todos por que los Weasley estaba aterrorizados mirando a la chica del video y a su madre que miraba a su futura nieta orgullosa.

_-adiós a todos—_dijo la chica, y la imagen desapareció.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada apareció otra imagen el cámara subía las escaleras de un casa grande y muy amplia, cuyas paredes estaban pitadas de colores suaves y adornadas con un sinfín de fotos en las paredes, algunas se podían mover, otras no.

-_bien nos vamos a adentrar en la boca de una de las personas mas peligrosas de nuestra época para los Sangre Limpia, cualquier sangre limpia que se le acerque a mas de tres pasos morirá lenta y dolorosamente_—dijo el cámara, abrió la puerta, donde había una chica con unos cascos de mp3 puestos que bailaba al son de la música y cantaba con un cepillo del pelo como micrófono.

Algunos de los del presente se rieron

_-se que no parece muy temible pero creerme un colacuerno húngaro a su lado es un pequeño gatito indefenso. ¡Lucy!—_llamó el chico, la joven se dio la vuelta y se quitó los cascos_—he venido a hacerte el video que esta mañana estabas con tu novio y no viniste._

La chica se sonrojó.

_-lo siento Lupus es 1que hacía mucho que no veía a mi novio y teníamos que estar junt…_

_-por dios no digas nada no quiero saberlo—_dijo el chico de lo mas divertido_—bueno anda da el discurso_

_-bien—_la chica sonrió ampliamente a la cámara—_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lucy Weasley, soy la hermana de Molly, por lo tanto mis padres son Percy y Audrey Weasley. A diferencia de la perfecta de mi hermana, no soy una buena estudiante, de hecho dejo mucho que desear, no es que no me guste estudiar, es que soy muy vaga y prefiera hacer bromas que sentarme en la biblioteca a estudiar, soy cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch y por su puesto soy Gryffindor y uno de los miembros de grupo " los merodeadores II" _

-la hija de Percy una merodeadora?—preguntaron sorprendidos Fred, George, James, Sirius y Remus.

_-si, puede que sea un sorpresa pero soy una merodeadora, la primera mujer, mi nombre en clave es Aquila, que significa águila en latín, el hecho de que me llame así es porque mi forma animaga es esa, si, soy animaga, aunque una animaga ilegal_

-pero como se le ocurre hacerse animaga ilegal—gritó Percy muy enfadado—va a estar castigada de por vida

-_el motivo por que el que me hice animaga fue por un error, cuando encontramos el mapa del merodeador y nos dijeron que los antiguos dueños se habían hecho animagos todos quisimos ser como ellos y nos convertimos en animagos, pero nadie nos dijo que era ilegal teníamos 13 años y no éramos muy conscientes de eso, hasta que un día se me ocurrió preguntárselo a mi hermana que se sabe todas las puñeteras leyes del mundo. En fin, papi no te enfades que yo no sabía como iba todo el papeleo ese para hacerse animaga, fue un accidente, pero bueno. En cuanto a la vida sentimental tengo un novio un año mayor que yo, lo adoro y lo amo ambos somos muy parecidos en personalidad, somos divertidos y un poco gamberros, cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser artista, se que mi padre ahora mismo debe estar tirándose de los pelos por lo que he dicho pero quiero ser artista y por mucho que en mi tiempo mi padre me haya dado el coñazo para conseguir que desistiera en la idea, no lo consiguió además, mi madre me apoya. Volviendo al motivo de mi grabación, mi mensaje es para, mi padre, papi, cuando decida ser artista deberías apoyarme como hizo mama, y no tratarme como lo hiciste por que conseguiste que fuera a vivir con los abuelos por parte de mi madre durante un año y mama estuvo a punto de pedirte el divorcio, así que no seas cabezón y procura tener en cuenta lo que yo quiero y me hace feliz, y lo mas importante, yo adoro a Molly II pero yo no soy ella. Una ultima cosa ¡como amenaces a mi novio otra vez verás lo que es sufrir la ira de Lucy Weasley!. También quiero dejar un mensaje para mi tío Harry que obligó a papa a que me pidiera disculpas eres el mejor tío Harry el mas guai de todos…a y gracias por la capa y el mapa son geniales.. Un abrazo a todos, os quiero y por favor, pase lo que pase, seguid adelante por que aunque el camino sea largo y difícil nosotros, vuestro hijo, estaremos al final de camino…_

La grabación se apagó, y todo quedó sumido en el silencio, poco a poco la gente se fue levantando de sus asientos y entablando conversaciones con otros, pero había una conversación de los mas interesante que iba a surgir entre aquellas paredes del Gran Comedor.

Percy Weasley se acercó a donde estaba toda su familia, los Potter, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Tonks al verlo acercarse al grupo decidieron darles un poco de intimidad, incluso los Prewett se retiraron aquellos era un asunto de su hermana ellos no podían decir nada

Percy miró a sus padre y sus hermanos, pensando cual era la mejor forma de abordar el tema…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

lo siento si es muy corto, y la verdad es que no es muy bueno, pero no estaba inspirada, haber si para el siguiente lo mejoro un abrazo


	5. los hijos de George Weasley

Cap-5 Los Hijos de George Weasley

Percy se acercó a su familia que rápidamente se había quedado aislada pues todos los amigos de los Weasley se habían desvanecido al ver al hijo descarriado acercarse a su familia.

-lo siento—dijo Percy—siento mucho haberme creído lo que decía el profeta y no haberme dado cuenta de que realmente Voldemort había vuelto, pero lo que mas lamento es haber dicho aquellas cosas de ti, papa—dijo el chico mirando a su padre, avergonzado

Arthur y Molly sonrieron tiernamente a su hijo y Molly lo abrazó llorando, lo había echado de menos, Arthur abrazó a su hijo cuando este se separó de su madre. Uno a uno los Weasley dieron de nuevo la bienvenida a su hermano, algunos con mas entusiasmo que otros, Ron todavía lo miraba desconfiadamente, le había dolido que no confiara en su palabra ni en la de Harry cuando él dijo que Voldemort había regresado, tampoco Bill parecía muy contento, Charley era bastante tranquilo y a lo largo de su vida había desarrollado un cariño especial por Percy pues este había sido el primero de sus hermanos al que había tenido que cuidar. Los gemelos se metieron un poco con él aprovechando que Percy no se defendería, pero dentro de lo que cabe le aceptaron, la peor de todos era Ginny que no pensaba perdonar a su hermano en una buena temporada, pero en ese momento no discutió y lo abrazó, en el fondo lo había echado de menos

El resto del día fue tranquilo, entendiendo por tranquilo los gritos de Lily Potter por que su marido y su "cuñado" había hecho que aparecieran escamas en la piel de todos los Slytherins mientras comían, aunque no fueron los únicos que gastaron bromas a los Slytherin por que los gemelos Weasley y los Prewett habían también echo de las suyas, habían echo que las narices de todos los Slytherins desaparecieran, como las de sus señor Voldemort, para la risa de todos.

Vamos que entre las escamas y que que no tenían nariz, los Slytherins parecían auténticas serpientes.

Por su puesto Molly gritó tanto como Lily Potter a la hora de echar la bronca. La verdad es que para ser mujeres tan pequeñas y en apariencia tan inofensivas, cuando se enfadaban se asemejaban "colacuerno Húngaro".

Cuando llegó la noche ( y los dos pares de gemelos, James y Sirius hubieran cumplido el castigo que las dos pelirrojas les habían impuesto) , toda la "pequeña" familia de Harry estaba reunida para contar a los del pasado todo lo que había pasado (cuando hablo de la "pequeña" familia de Harry, mi refiero a todos los Weasley, los Potter, Prewett, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los Longbottom estaba incluso Moody). Sin embargo lo que Harry había entendido como una simple reunión inofensiva se fue convirtiendo en miradas fulminantes de su madre, Molly y Alice.

El principio todo fue de lo mas inocente.

-dime Harry—dijo James, llamando la atención de su hijo—Sirius me dijo que eras buscador ¿Cuándo entraste en el equipo?

Harry sonrió orgulloso como todos los que conocían la historia, siempre se la había querido contar a Sirius, para que se sintiera orgullosos de él, pero siempre había otros temas mas importantes y al final se le olvidaba decírselo, y posteriormente murió.

-entré en primero—dijo con orgullo y soltura como si no hubiera dicho nada importante.

James y Sirius, que se habían llevado un vaso a la boca escupieron sorprendidos, Remus se atragantó con la comida y Frank lo miró como si tuviera tos cabezas.

-¿en primero? Eso es imposible—dijo James—los de primero no pueden formar parte de los equipos.

-yo si—dijo Harry con orgullo—conseguí un permiso especial, fui al jugador de Quidditch mas joven del siglo

James abrazó a su hijo lleno de orgullo.

-está claro que eres hijo mío, estoy seguro de que eres el mejor—dijo James revolviendo el pelo de su hijo

Harry se sonrojó.

-bueno, no es para tanto—dijo colorado

En ese Lily sonrió orgullosa y abrazó a su hijo.

-se nota que en personalidad se parece mucho mas a mi—dijo con suficiencia mirando a su marido—es un chico muy modesto

-en eso Lily tiene razón Cornamenta—dijo Sirius, mirando con una sonrisa a su ahijado—no se parece nada a ti en personalidad, no es egocéntrico, odia llamar la atención, es modesto y no es un chico problemático

-eh!—se quejó James fingiendo estar ofendido.

-bueno, lo de ser problemático depende a quien se lo preguntes—intervino Mcgonagall que pasaba en ese momento por allí y había captado parte de la conversación.

-que quiere decir profesora?—preguntó Lily arqueando una ceja.

-por donde empiezo…creo que quedará bastante claro que Potter es un chico tan problemática como su padre solo con decir que en primero se enfrentó a un Trol que se había colado en el colegio

-¿¡QUE, QUE!?—gritó James con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Harry James Potter que has hecho!—dijo Lily en susurro amenazador mirando a su hijo mientras le lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

-pero Harry como se te ocurre—dijo Sirius preocupado

-Harry—protestó Remus—eso es muy peligroso en que estabas pensando?

Con cada palabra que pronunciaban sus padres, su padrino y su tío, él se encogía acobardado, podía esperarse una reacción adversa por parte de su madre y puede que de Remus pues eran los mas responsables pero de su padre y de Sirius había esperado que lo defendieran o por lo menos le apoyaran para que no lo mataran.

-pues veras…

-jolín, si se ponen así simplemente por que se enfrentaron a un Trol, te compadezco Harry cuando se enteren de todo lo demás—dijo Fred

-es cierto, yo echaría a correr mientras tuviera tiempo—continuó George—aunque creo que no debería ser el único

-es cierto nuestro hermanito también debería esconderse—siguió Fred ignorando las miradas fulminantes que les estaban dirigiendo Harry y Ron para que se callaran.

Molly y Lily miraban a sus hijos con una cara que daba miedo, pero ninguno de los dos chicos se esperaba las miradas, de James, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Charley y Percy.

-a que otras cosas se supone que te has enfrentado Harry—preguntó melosamente su madre, Harry se estremeció

-si, Ron, dime que me has estado ocultando todo este tiempo— dijo Molly para despues dirigir una mirada asesina a los gemelos—y como es que vosotros sabéis que se metían en problemas y no me decíais nada?

Los gemelos tragaron en seco y en ese momento habrían preferido haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-y tu Hermione por que nunca me dijiste nada ¿se supone que tu eres la responsable del grupo?—dijo Molly en ese momento dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña que se había mantenido al margen.

Hermione puso una cara que era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

-señora Weasley, le juro que yo intentaba detenerlos en todas esas ocasiones pero no podía contra ellos, y si no le dije nada es porque soy muy leal a mis amigos, pero no se preocupe siempre intentaba estar con ellos para protegerlos de su imprudencia.

Lily y Molly le dirigieron una mirada enternecida a Hermione

-no te preocupes querida—dijo Lily abrazando maternamente a Hermione como si la conociera de toda la vida—no es culpa tuya, seguro que lo hacías lo mejor posible. Todo es culpa de James y Sirius—dijo la pelirroja mirando de mala manera a su marido y su cuñado, los cuales retrocedieron asustados

-por que nuestra culpa?—preguntaron ambos a la vez ofendidos

-por que es vuestra condenada genética la que le trae problemas a mi niño—dijo Lily furiosa.

-Técnicamente yo no soy familia de sangre por lo que mi herencia no puede tenerla…-empezó Sirius.

-que yo recuerde Black, la madre de James era Dorea Black de soltera asique tu sangre también está involucrada

Sirius tragó en seco como su amigo y retrocedió

-no puede echarles toda la culpa a esos dos liantes por que creo que mis hermanos también tienen algo que decir, verdad Guideon y Fabian Prewett?

-nosotros?—preguntaron los gemelos

-si vosotros le disteis en herencia a Ron lo de meterse en problemas por no hablar de lo aficionado que son los gemelos a las bromas

Los dos hermanos Prewett se miraron con diversión

-de acuerdo Molly lo de los gemelos es culpa nuestra—dijo Fabian

-pero no puedes culparnos de lo de Ron—continuó Guideon

-además por que no puede haberlo heredado de Arthur—dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mirando al marido de su hermana

-por que Arthur nunca se metió en problemas.

Arthur sonrió orgulloso ante la mirada de su esposa y tuvo que aguantar las miradas fulminantes de sus cuñados y de Potter y Black.

Molly y Lily miraron a sus hijos con las manos en la cintura, algo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-bien y ahora vosotros dos nos vais a decir en todos los líos en los que os habéis metido—dijo Lily

-pero mama—protestó Harry.

-nada de peros Harry James Potter, vas a decirme todo lo que has hecho es mas…-pareció pensativa durante un momento—me disculpáis?—dijo y se alejó del grupo, caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Snape.

El hombre pareció durante un momento asustado.

-Harry, si fuera tu echaría a correr—dijo Tonks—no conozco mucho a tu madre pero si se parece a la mía el hecho de que vaya a hablar con un profesor de pociones no es una buena señal.

James miró a Tonks y luego a su hijo.

-si yo fuera tu, haría lo que dice Tonks—dijo James—tu madre puede ser muy peligrosa con una poción en la mano

Harry y Ron iba a hacer caso a las recomendaciones, pero Molly no los iba a dejar escapar, los dos amigos miraron horrorizados como Lily volvía caminando muy tranquila con un pequeño frasco de cristal en la mano.

Cuando todos le dirigieron una mirada interrogante ella sonrió ampliamente.

-veritaserum—dijo meneando la botella delante de las narices de su hijo.

Harry palideció a Ron por otro lado parecía que le iba a dar un síncope, ambos miraron a Hermione para ver si los sacaba del atolladero, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-lo siento chicos en esta ocasión estoy de parte de vuestras madres, además creo que un poco de humildad nos os vendría mal

Harry miró a Ginny, esta pareció pensativa durante un momento para la molestia de Harry.

-si se toman el veritaserum ¿puedo hacer yo preguntas?—dijo la pequeña pelirroja, por su puesto las miradas de su novio y su hermano mayor podrían haberla matado.

—claro que si nuera—dijo Lily maternamente

-lo siento Harry pero quiero hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que fueras sincero

-siempre e sido sincero—protestó él

-lo siento—dijo ella como última palabra

Como ultima esperanza, Ron y Harry miraron a los Prewett a James y Sirius

Estos negaron con la cabeza

-lo siento hijo, pero no queremos morir.

Lily abrió la tapa para darles el veritaserum pero en ese momento se oyó el pitido del video

Lily y Molly miraron de muy mala manera a la pantalla pero sus hijos, por otro lado la miraron agradecidos.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios rápidamente.

La primera imagen que pudieron captar era del jardín de un casa, era un jardín enorme y lleno de flores de todos los colores, en la valla de la casa había una palabra, o mas bien un apellido, Weasley.

_-bien, vamos con nuestra siguiente entrevista—dijo una voz, para sorpresa de todo esta vez no era la voz del cámara habitual._

_-tu crees que es buena idea pillar a mi hermana por sorpresa para la entrevista?—preguntó otra voz, en ese ocasión si era la voz del cámara habitual._

_-y tu eres un Gryffindor?—dijo la primera voz burlona—estas asustado de tu hermana—el chico se rió_

-_como se nota que no has visto como se pone si la pillamos sin maquillar, podríamos morir jóvenes Leon_

-_lo se pero será divertido_—dijo el tal León (que clase de nombre es ese? Se pregunto Harry.)

La imagen se movió, los chicos atravesaron la valla y entraron en la casa.

_-valla, creí que estaría mi padre—dijo el cámara de siempre cuando se dieron cuenta de que en casa no había nadie._

_-vamos a mirar arriba haber si está tu hermana. _

_Subieron al primer piso, pero cuando el cámara puso el pie en el primer escalón, se oyó un sonido como el de un disparo, la cámara calló al suelo y los dos chicos gritaron espantados._

Todos los del presente se asustaron y miraron a la pantalla preocupados.

_Se oyeron unos pasos en la planta de arriba y unas voces que hablaban apresuradamente._

_-no me lo puedo creer—dijo el cámara furioso, cogió la cámara de video y apuntó durante un momento al que debía ser León que estaba en el suelo muerto de la risa completamente manchado de una especia de moco verde bastante espeso, que a Harry le recordó el moco del Trol al que se enfrentó en primero_

-oh, están bien—dijeron aliviadas Molly y Lily.

_-vamos Lupus no puedes enfadarte por que tu hermana nos halla gastado una broma—dijo el tal León riéndose a carcajadas (ningunos de los del presente podía ver quien era el chico exactamente por que el moco verde lo cubría entero)_

_-eso no es lo que me molesta—protestó el otro mientras salía de la casa con su amigo pisándole los talones._

_-entonces el que?_

-_que esa misma broma la utilicé yo cuando traje mi novia a casa para estar a solas y que me alertara si alguien venía, por lo que mi querida Hermana debía estar rezongando con su "noviecito_"—gruñó el "Lupus"

El León también gruñó, aunque no era el único, en el pasado los Weasley gruñían cas mas fuerte que los del video

-pero quien tiene semejante valor de colarse en la casa de un Weasley y meterse con una de las niñas—protestaron todos lo Weasley del pasado, tan enfadados como el tal Lupus en el video

_-pero que se cree ese idiota, nadie toca a una Weasley sin que padres y Primos lo maten—dijo León._

_-lo se pero ese tiene demasiada confianza en si mismo ya que yodas las primas y todas las tías lo quieren—protestó Lupus._

_-da igual ahora mismo no hay ninguna mujer que nos impida matarle—dijo León mientras ambos chicos cogían un par de escobas de primera categoría de un cobertizo y salían, se subieron a la escoba y dieron una fuerte patada al suelo, las escobas obedecieron de inmediato elevando a los chicos a una velocidad de vértigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a lo lejos se podía ver como se escapaba alguien montado en escoba, mientras que en la ventana del segundo piso, un chica miraba furiosa a los dos chicos._

_-¿malditos gili%&/%&/##$%&%/ .Os la vais a cargar ¡estúpidos! ¡imbéciles!¡cretinos!—gritó la chica con muy mal humor-¡os parece normal haberme fastidiado así!_

_-te crees que íbamos a permitir que ese pervertido se aprovechara de ti?—contestó a gritos al Lupus._

_-él? Querrás decir que ¡yo! Me aproveché de él—dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta_

_Los dos chicos gimieron._

_-pobrecito, le has violado—dijo el Lupus sonando casi compasivo con el chico_

_Leon se rió_

_-tampoco creo que haya puesto mucha resistencia—dijo León_

Los del pasado se rieron.

_-bueno, y además de venir a incordiarme la tarde y asustar a mi novio porque creía que erais mi padre, ¿queríais algo?_

_-es para lo de la entrevista_

_-oh bien, ya bajo…un momento, la cosa esa está grabando ahora—dirigió una mirada fulminante a la cámara._

_-oh…mierda—dijo Lupus mirando al aparatito—a estado encendido todo este tiempo_

_-¡PERO ES QUE SOIS IDIOTAS, QUERÉIS QUE ME MI PADRE MATE AL PADRE DE MI NOVIO PARA QUE NO LO TENGA! ¡PANDA DE ENERGUMENOS!—gritó la chica._

_Tal fue la onda expansiva del grito que Leon y Lupus se cayeron de las escobas, la cámara grabó la caída._

_Ambos gimieron al chocar contra el suelo._

_-dios no sabía que tu hermana podía crear una onda expansiva con los gritos… creí que solo era un talento de la abuela, mi madre, mi hermana y Molly II._

_-no tío esos no son los pulmones Weasley, esos son peores, son los pulmones de mi madre._

_Los chicos dejaron las escobas en el mismo cobertizo y entrando en la casa donde con un ligero toque de varita arreglaron todo el estropicio de la broma._

_La chica que les había gritado bajó por las escaleras mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta. Era una chica muy guapa, y exótica, tenía el pelo rojo muy oscuro, casi castaño, sus ojos era de un profundo negro como el ala de un cuervo, y su tono de piel era de un tono aceitunado. Al sonreír la joven mostró una brillante dentadura blanca y brillante._

-no se os parece a Angelina?—preguntó Ron en voz alta

Todos los Weasley se giraron para mirar a la chica que miraba a la pantalla encontrando las similitudes, pero el pelo casi rojizo no le decía nada en realidad, al final solo se encogió de hombros.

-_-bien, empecemos con esta locura—dijo sentándose muy formal como si no hubiera roto un plato en la vida—bien, mi nombre es Roxanne Weasley_

Los Weasley en el pasado se quedaron estáticos y se miraron los unos a los otros para saber de quien era hija, algunos de ellos se centraron en los gemelos que eran los mas cercanos a Angelina.

-_tengo 17 años, juego en el equipo de Quidditch y soy, por su puesto, Gryffindor. Mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Weasley de soltera Johnson _

Ahí si que todas las miradas (de todo el comedor) de centraron en Angelina y George con sorpresa, de elegir a uno de los gemelos todos creían que sería Fred…

George miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, Fred le dirigió una mirada brillante

-guau Hermano tienes una hija, te casaste es increíble—dijo Fred con una sonrisa sincera abrazando a su hermano que le susurró para que nadie mas pudiera oírlo—no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien…

-te molesta que…?—empezó a preguntar George.

-no, ella y yo salirnos en el baile del torneo de los tres magos, pero me dejó claro que a ella le gustabas tu

Ambos hermanos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, luego los ojos de George se dirigieron a los de Angelina que miraban al suelo completamente colorada.

Los Prewett pasaron los brazos por lo hombros de su sobrino

-a por ella tigre—dijeron los Prewett y Fred al mismo tiempo

George se acercó a Angelina, las amigas de la chica que se habían sentado a su alrededor se levantaron para darles un poco de "intimidad" teniendo en cuenta que todos los ojos del comedor estaban centrados en ellos

George se sentó al lado de la chica y esta le miró muy sonrojada, George muy despacio dándole tiempo a la chica para apartarse la besó suavemente en los labios, al principio un simple roce muy dulce, pero pronto se subió de tono por las "hormonas adolescentes"

Cuando se separaron fueron apretujados por el abrazo efusivo de Molly que miraba con una sonrisa brillante a Angelina

-bienvenida a la familia, espero que puedas meterlo en vereda—dijo la pelirroja

Angelina se sonrojó pero sonrió ampliamente a Molly

-lo intentaré señora Weasley—dijo la joven aun completamente colorada

-me llamo Molly querida, y solo solo con que lo intentes me conformo de todas maneras los gemelos son ingobernables.

Todos volvieron a sentarse es sus asientos, pero esta vez George y Fred se sentaron en el mismo sofá que Angelina y una amiga de esta.

El video continuó.

_-me encanta el Quidditch, juego como cazadora, como mi madre, y me encantan las bromas, aunque a diferencia de mi querido hermanito puedo llegar a ser responsable, soy una estudiante decente, ni de sobresalientes ni de suspensos, mas o menos en la media, de mayor me gustaría ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch o medimaga, incluso me gustaría trabaja en Sortilegios Weasley _

_-lo siento pero ese es mi trabajo—dijo la voz del tal Lupus_

_-esta bien—suspiró la chica—en realidad no me entusiasma pero quería ver vuestra reacción—dijo divertida—que mas puedo decir?_

_-háblale a papa, sobre tu "encantador" novio—dijo Lupus destilando sarcasmo._

_-a bueno, vale—dijo la chica encantada_

En el pasado George había empezado a gruñir algo sobre novios que se aprovechan de las hijas indefensas.

_-mi novio es la persona mas encantadora del mundo, es dulce, detallista, romántico, cariñoso, inteligente y lo mas importante, es increíble en la cama_

_G_eorge gruñó.

-quien es el padre del cabrón que se acuesta con mi hija—gritó enfurecido a todos los hombres del gran Comedor.

Estos se encogieron ante la furia de George

_Mientras en el video del pasado…_

_-creo que no deberías haber hecho eso, ahora George matará a tu suegro—dijo León._

_-si lo intenta, mama lo matará a él—dijo Roxanne muy confiada—mi madre adora a mi novio y en el fondo mi padre también._

_-es normal que papa lo adore es el único de todos los novios que has tenido que tenía mas de dos neuronas en la cabeza y no era un cretino_

_-eh! No todos mis novios fueron tontos—protestó la chica—el de Ravenclaw no lo era_

_-no, pero era imbécil, hasta mama lo dijo y ella siempre se pone de tu parte con los novios_

_La chica acabó dándole la razón a Lupus_

_-vale lo admito era idiota pero era increíblemente guapo._

_-vale, ahora tienes que mandar el mensaje a los del pasado, recuerda que no puedes decir nada excesivamente relevante._

_La chica miró con seriedad a la cámara._

_-quiero mandarle un mensaje a mi padre, quiero que sepas… que a pesar de todo lo que sufrirás en el futuro, ese dolor se detendrá en algún momento y allí estaremos tu familia para apoyarte y quererte, te quiero mucho papa y a ti también mama. Quiero también anima a Harry, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por el mundo y también quiero mandarle un saludo a Fred Weasley, mi tío, eres una persona muy especial y estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti. Esos es todo_

La imagen se apagó.

Antes de que pudieran empezar a hablar, la pantalla volvió a encenderse, la imagen en ese momento era de un joven de piel cobriza, pelo rojizo oscuro tirando a castaño, ojos chocolate y una sonrisa tan brillante como el mismo sol, se parecía mucho a la chica de antes.

_-hola Hogwarts—saludó alegremente— soy el hermano de la pesada que habéis oído antes, mi nombre es Fred Weasley II._

Era el chico que normalmente hacía las entrevistas

-gracias hermano—dijo el Fred del pasado mirando emocionado a su hermano gemelos, Angelina y George sonrieron

-es el mejor nombre que podíamos ponerle—dijo Angelina alegre, pero rápidamente se le borró la sonrisa—a menos que por ponerle tu nombre salga igual de rebelde que en ese caso tendré que ponerle otro nombre

Los gemelos sonrieron arrogantemente y Angelina también sonrió a regañadientes, no iba a negar que le hacía ilusión que sus hijos se parecieran a George y Fred aunque fueran unos revoltosos era mejor eso a que fuera un niño serio y antisocial como Percy Weasley.

_-soy conocido en Hogwarts como el chico mas atractivo del colegio_

_-eso no te lo crees ni tu hermano—intervino el tal León divertido—el mas guapo soy yo_

_-de eso nada soy yo_

_-soy yo _

_-Soy yo_

_-¡queréis callaros y hacer el video! ninguno de los dos es el mas guapo de Hogwarts el mas guapo es mi novio—intervino Roxanne_

_-como has osado decir semejante blasfemia—gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo—tu novio no nos llega a las suelas de los zapatos_

_-¡QUE HABÉIS DICHO!_

_Se oyó una fuerte explosión y la cámara se apagó_

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó preocupada Angelina

Antes de que George pudiera calmarla volvió a aparecer el mismo chico, con el pelo completamente desordenado y un ojo que estaba tomando una tonalidad violeta

-_bien, para futuras referencias, meterse con el novio de mi hermana puede hacer que acabe muy mal—dijo el chico haciendo una mueca y llevándose una bolsa de hielos al ojo._

_-si tío me duele todo—dijo León._

_-bien, volviendo a mi súper entrevista—dijo Fred II recobrando su sonrisa—como ya dije mi nombre es Fred Weasley II, tengo 17 años por lo que Roxanne y yo somos mellizos. Soy un orgulloso Gryffindor en la posición de Golpeador junto con mi mejor amigo, mi primo y casi mi hermano gemelo León_

_-si pero yo sigo siendo mas guapo—dijo el tal León_

_-¿Quién lo dice?—preguntó el otro molesto por la interrupción_

_-el hecho de que mi club de fans sea mas numeroso que el tuyo_

-¿tienen club de fans?—preguntó entre indignada y sorprendida Angelina

-que guai esos chicos son lo mejor—dijeron los gemelos Prewett al mismo tiempo

Fred se limpió una lágrima imaginaria

-estoy orgulloso de ti George has hecho un gran trabajo con el chico.

George le siguió el juego y se limpio, como su hermano una lágrima imaginaria

-gracias hermano

-pues ahora que se lo engreído que es mi hijo, me encargaré de que no os acerquéis a él-dijo Angelina señalando a los gemelos.

-pero también es mi hijo no puede hacer eso—protestó George

-oh…bueno no te separaré de él pero me encargaré de que pase largas temporadas con Percy y Molly para que salga recto

Fred y George se pusieron de rodillas y la miraron suplicantes

-no le hagas eso a mi hijo/sobrino –dijeron al mismo tiempo de forma dramática

Angelina aguantó como pudo las enormes ganas que tenía de reírse e intentó parecer severa.

-entonces nada de clubs de Fans—dijo Angelina severa

-no puedes cambiar el futuro—dijeron los dos hermanos a la desesperada

-no creo que el hecho de que mi hijo tenga un club de fans sea algo relevante en el futuro.

El Fred II del video volvió a hablar.

_-y mama, con respecto a ese club de fans que tengo, ya intentaste que me deshiciera de el, y no lo conseguiste, ni si quiera cuando me quitaste la escoba, y créeme mi escoba es mi pertenencia mas valiosa, pero sinceramente las chicas me adoran—dijo sonriendo arrogantemente._

_-yo que tu empezaba a ser mas modesto sino quieres que tu novia se entere de lo mucho que chuleas de tu fama de gigoló_

_Fred II miró mal a León_

_-hermano no me chafes mi momento de gloria_, _pero bueno tienes razón, además mi suegro está viendo estas imágenes asique tengo que dar buena impresión. Lo siento chicas de Hogwarts este bombón tiene dueña, una chica fantástica de la que estoy profundamente enamorado, y es muy posible que lleve el apellido Weasley al salir de Hogwarts._

_-pero bueno hermano tan pronto quieres quedarte sin libertad?—se rió León._

_-si, la quiero—dijo simplemente pero con los ojos iluminados. Varias chicas del pasado suspiraron enternecidas, Angelina miró cariñosamente a su futuro hijo, Molly lo miraba orgullosa—además, si espero demasiado se podría arrepentir y no puedo permitir que ella se me escape_

_León se rió_

_-no creo que lo haga, maldijo a su propio abuelo cuando este intentó dispararte con esa escopeta_

-que es una escopeta?—preguntó George preocupado

-un arma muggle—gritó indignada Hermione.

-un arma?—preguntó Angelina en ese momento

-es un artefacto muggle para matar—dijo Lily—es como un "Avada Kedavra"

George se enfureció

-quien se atrevió a amenazar a mi hijo—gritó furioso mirando a todos los que estaban en la sala

Angelina parecía incluso mas furiosa y Fred echaba chispas por los ojos, aunque…bueno… todos los Weasley y amigos de estos estaban en el mismo estado.

-tranquilizaros todos a lo mejor dicen algo—intervino Arthur cuando vio que sus hijo tenían unas ganas enormes de lanzarse con todos los hombre hijos de muggles de la sala.

-_ni me lo recuerdes tío, ni si quiera sabía lo que era aquello, si no hubiera sido por mi suegro y mi novia no estaría vivo_

George gruñó con fuerza.

_-no deberías decir esto con la cámara encendida—dijo Roxanne—tu novia podría no llegar a nacer._

_-si lo hará porque ella me protegió y sus padres también lo hicieron además…-miró fijamente a la cámara—papa, no me importaría que mataras al abuelo de mi novia, pero… no a su padre ¿de acuerdo?, aunque al principio él no estaba muy contento conmigo, no puedo culparlo era el novio de su hijita, pero ahora le caigo muy bien. Bueno ya hablaré mas delante de mi relación con la mujer de mi vida, pero ahora, quiero hablar sobre mi. Soy un miembro de los merodeadores, mi nombre en clave es Lupus, como ya habréis supuesto, soy un animago ilegal, lo siento mama y no te preocupes, cuando te enteraste de esto me hiciste cumplir el castigo mas largo y duro de mi vida y creedme todos…he tenido mas castigos en mis 17 años que los castigos que a puesto Macgonagall en su vida como profesora._

Los del presente miraron a Angelina acobardados.

-cuñada mía no sabía que fueras tan estricta—dijo Fred mirando sorprendido a Angelina.

-si le castigaba tanto es que los castigos no eran suficientes

-no te culpes querida—dijo Molly—yo e intentado todos los castigos con estos dos y ninguno a funcionado

-Dorea también lo intentó todo—dijo Lily—la pobre mujer me agradeció mil veces cuando me conoció el hecho de que lo hubiera serenado un poco

-eh—protestó James con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, pero le dio un apasionado beso a su esposa.

-_soy un bromista, mis notas no son de sobresaliente pero tampoco de suspensos como mi hermana, cuando termine Hogwarts entraré a formar parte de un equipo de Quidditch profesional junto con mi casi hermano León, ambos entraremos como golpeadores aunque cuando mi padre quiera jubilarse ambos nos haremos cargo de Sortilegios Weasley. Estamos muy entusiasmados, mi hermano León, es casi como una parte de mi mismo, él se presentará mas tarde. Bueno…creo que eso es todo. Ahora quiero mandarle un mensaje a los del pasado, en general a todos…gracias por luchar, por que a pesar de todas las dificultades a las que os enfrentaréis seguiréis adelante luchando, para darnos un futuro mejor. Quiero también decirle algo a mi tío Fred_

El Fred del pasado se sentó mas erguido para atender a su sobrino

-_eres, la persona a la que mas admiro, siempre e querido ser como tu, desde que fui consciente de lo que significaba mi nombre, de por quien me lo habían puesto he querido ser como tu y mi padre, ambos sois mis héroes…_

La imagen se apagó, la pantalla volvió a quedarse en blanco, rápidamente todos fueron acercándose a los padres de los dos chicos para felicitarlos, nadie parecía notar que las palabras del tal Fred II sonaban como si nunca hubiera conocido a su tío. Nadie pareció notarlo excepto Molly y los gemelos Prewett. Molly miró angustiada por un momento a sus hijos gemelos con miedo, no podía estar segura de sus suposiciones, tal vez el video se lo confirmara, los pensamientos de la pelirroja cambiaron cuando Lily Potter pasó a su lado portando un frasco de veritaserum, tenía un interrogatorio pendiente con su hijo menor, Ronald Weasley que junto con el elegido parecía querer huir del Gran Comedor.

Molly y Lily sonrieron maléficamente y alzaron sus varitas no iba a escaparse tan fácilmente…

* * *

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENÍA EXÁMENES ASIQUE NO PUDE HACER NADA DE LA HISTORIA, LO SIENTO :(

PARA COPMPENSAR MI TARDANZA HE HECHO UN CAPITULO INUSUALMENTE LARGO PARA ESTE FIC, ASIQUE ESPERO QUE CON ESO ME PERDONÉIS. (AUNQUE NO ESTÁ MUY BIEN HECHO TENÍA SEQUIA DE IDEAS)

UN SALUDO Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR SI OS GUSTÓ DEJAD **REVIEWS**


	6. los hijos de Ronald Weasley

Cap-6 Los Hijos de Ronald Weasley

Harry y Ron intentaron escapar, realmente lo intentaron, pero las madres tenían una velocidad demasiado desarrollada.

Con un ligero toque de varita por parte de Molly, Ron y Harry quedaron atrapados en unas sillas atados de pies para evitar que escapasen, por otro lado Lily dio un ligero golpe con la varita a una mesa cercana haciendo aparecer dos copas de plata donde vació por igual el contenido del frasco con veritaserum, después les dio las copas a los chicos.

-a vuestra salud chicos—dijo Lily mirando con una gran sonrisa triunfadora a los jóvenes

Ron y Harry se miraron y se volvieron con ojos suplicantes a Hermione que negó con una gran sonrisa, ambos chicos la fulminaron con la mirada pero se tragaron el contenido de la copa, Lily les obligó a abrir la boca para cerciorarse de que se lo habían tragado todo.

-bien, primera pregunta ¿Quién quiere empezar?—preguntó Lily a todos los que los estaban mirando, que era todo el comedor. Parecía que todos tenían un entusiasmo enorme por conocer todos los oscuros secretos de l trío de Oro.

-yo quiero empezar—dijo James alzando la mano en alto Harry se estremeció involuntariamente cuando Remus y Sirius corearon a sonrisa maléfica de su padre

-esta bien James pero que sea un pregunta seria—dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada a su marido.

-por su puesto, mi amor, yo siempre soy serio—dijo poniendo una cara muy seria, aunque sus ojos se reían.

-lo que sea haz la pregunta antes de que empiece otro video y puedan salvarse—continuó Lily molesta con la anterior intervención

James miró a su hijo y luego a Ron

-alguna vez habéis roto las normas del colegio?—preguntó, cuando Lily lo iba a interrumpir, probablemente para decirle que hiciera una pregunta mas concreta, James alzó la mano y la interrumpió.

-si—dijo Harry a regañadientes

-Si—coreó Ron.

-¿decidme todas las veces que habéis quebrantados las normas—dijo James, Lily su lado sonrió orgullosa, esa tipo de pregunta si que le había gustado.

Ron y Harry se miraron dudando, al final Harry empezó a levantar dedos a medida que recitaba líos en los que se habían metido, sin atreverse a mirar a sus madres a medida que Harry levantaba dedos

-el trol—dijo Harry levantando el primera dedo.

-la trampilla a pesar de que Mconagall dijo que nos largáramos—continuó Ron

-os olvidáis de Norberto—intervino Hermione

-Norberto?—preguntó Sirius pero fue acallado cuando los chicos siguieron contando. En ese momento hablaba Harry.

-llegar en el coche del señor Weasley

La señora Weasley gruñó no se había olvidado de eso. Ron siguió, casi temblando de miedo ante la mirada amenazadora de su madre.

-la cámara de los secretos

-Ron se te olvido lo de Slytherin de ese mismo año—intervino Hermione

-oh cierto Hermione gracias por recordarlo—contestó mordazmente fulminando con la mirada a Hermione.

-de nada Ron un placer—dijo Hermone fingiendo no haber oído la nota mordaz

-bien, en tercero…-Harry tragó en seco—lo de Hogsmeade

-que de Hogsmeade señor Potter?—preguntó Mcgonagall mirando amenazadoramente a Harry el chico tragó en seco.

-déjeles terminar de contar profesora—intervino Dumbledore mirando a los dos alumnos divertidos

-bien, en tercero nos portamos bastante bien—dijo Harry intentado hacer memoria.

-Harry, utilizamos un giratiempo para sacar de una celda a un prisionero—dijo Hermione

-pero era inocente—protestó Harry

-un giratiempo Harry—dijo amenazadoramente Lily mirando con los ojos en llamas a su único hijo

-fue por una buena causa

-en eso mi ahijado tiene razón—intervino Sirius.

-bien, y que me dices de lo de tu tía—siguió Hermione—o lo de noquear a un profesor

-noquear a un profesor?—chilló furiosa Lily—de tu tía, no digo nada porque se lo merece—continuó fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

-no tía Petunia, la hermana de tío Vernon pero es un historia muy larga.

-luego nos la cuentas señorito ahora sigue contando tus líos.

-bien…eh…¡a sí!, seguimos en tercero, aunque creo que nada mas. En cuarto…pues me dijeron en que consistía la primera prueba del Torneo

-eso era trampa—gritó indignado un Hufflepuff

-le dije a Cedric en que consistía la prueba y como recompensa él me dijo que hacer con la segunda, en la tercera ya lo sabéis…-se hizo un incómodo silencio—en quinto cree el E.D, los miembros aplaudieron efusivamente y vitorearon Harry.

-de todas tus locuras esa fue la mejor—dijo Neville—a mi me ensañaste mucho.

-gracias Neville—dijo Harry.

-que es el ED Harry?—preguntó James

-eso ahora no es importante, quiero que siga contando toooooodas sus buenas acciones—dijo Lily destilando sarcasrmo

-bueno…creo recordar que en quinto dejamos a un profesora a manos de unos muy cabreados centauros.

-se lo merecía—dijeron algunas personas del Gran Comedor apoyando la acción de Harry, aunque al susodicho no creía que aquello suavizara a su madre, supuso que cuando le contara lo que la mujer le había hecho le perdonaría esa parte.

-después nos escapamos de Hogwarts porque creí que Voldemort—se oyeron respiraciones contenidas por todas partes del Gran Comedor—creí que Voldemort tenía a Sirius

-no debiste ir—cortó Sirius—aunque realmente hubiera estado allí podrías haber muerto Harry.

-no podía perderte a ti también Sirius, eras de las pocas cosas buenas que e han pasado en la vida no podía perderte, aunque al final por no haber prestado mas atención a las clases de Oclumancia moriste.

Sirius se agachó hasta ponerse al mismo nivel que Harry.

-habría dado mi vida por ti Harry, de la misma manera que lo hicieron tu padres, tu intentabas protegerme a mi y yo a ti, te quiero mucho ahijado y aunque morí y te dejé solo, preferí morir luchando que solo en mi horrible casa—dijo Sirius a su ahijado en un tono bajo para que solo pudieran oírle la familia y los amigos mas cercanos.

Harry no pareció muy convencido pero no tubo tiempo a decir nada pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y tras ella aparecieron una pareja, ambos vestían como muggles y miraban todo con los ojos desorbitados, el hombre parecía mayor que la mujer tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos de un color chocolate, la mujer por otro lado tenía un aspecto mas joven y era mas pequeña que el hombre, tenía el pelo largo y castaño algo desordenado muy similar al de Hermione…tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes

-papa? Mama?—dijo incrédula Hermione acercándose a la pareja, que al verla sonrieron ampliamente y abrazaron a su hija emocionados.

-valla Hermione, no nos describiste ni la mitad de lo espectacular que es tu colegio, ¿Por qué es tu colegio no?—preguntó el padre de Hermione mirando el Gran Comedor.

-si lo es—dijo Hermione muy orgullosa todavía abrazada a su madre.

-que tal estas corazón?—preguntó la madre de Hermione a su hija preocupada—tus cartas han sido hasta hace poco algo triste

-ya estoy bien mama, no te preocupes, recuerdas a Harry—dijo arrastrando a sus padres hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron atados—y este es Ron ¿te acuerdas de su padre Arthur fue el que nos ayudó aquel día en el callejón Diagon?

-e si, me acuerdo—dijo el padre de Hermione mirando las cuerdas que ataban a los chicos a la silla de forma desconfiada.

-Hermione querida, me dijiste que aquí no permitían los castigos físico—dijo la madre de Hermione

-en Hogwarts jamás permitirían que hubiera castigos físicos, este es un castigo mío y de Molly que somos las madres de estos chicos—dijo Lily acercándose al matrimonio Granger-mi nombre es Lily Potter él es mi esposo James—dijo señalando a su marido que saludó a la pareja desde su sitio—soy la madre de Harry—dijo de nuevo señalando a su hijo.

-Lily Potter?—preguntó extrañada la madre de Hermione—creí que Harry era Huérfano—le susurró a su hija

Esta asintió.

-lo es pero unos chicos del futuro los han traído aquí desde el pasado para que vean unos videos del futuro

Los Granger tenían cara de desconcierto.

-veréis—intentó explicar Hermione—nuestros descendentes e hijos han enviado unos videos del futuro para darnos ánimos en este guerra y también han traído a personas que en este tiempo están muertos para que puedan ver que su sacrificio no fue en vano

Los padres de Hermione miraron a todos los del gran Comedor y sus ojos se detuvieron en el video que parecía ser prueba suficiente de que su hija NO se había vuelto loca.

-mi nombre es Jane Granger—dijo la madre de Hermione presentándose a Lily

-yo soy William Granger, pero llámenme Will –se presentó el padre de Hermione.

Uno a uno todos los amigos de Hermione se fueron presentando a sus padre, Harry y Ron lo miraban todo desde su sitio.

-mami, ¿puedes soltarme por favor?—preguntó Harry con voz suave y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-esa cara no va servirte de nada jovencito, es la misma cara que pone tu padre desde siempre y nunca me la creí—dijo Lily mirando a su hijo con suficiencia, James asintió ante lo dicho.

-puedo preguntarte por que los tenéis atados?—preguntó Jane.

-ambos están sometidos a un poción que les obliga a decir la verdad y están atados para que no escapen de nuestro interrogatorio.

Los ojos de William se dirigieron a su hija con un brillo pícaro.

-os queda algo de esa poción?—preguntó Jane captando la mirada de su esposo

Hermione palideció de golpe.

-papi, mami, no podéis hacerme eso, siempre e sido sincera

-si querida eres sincera, pero ocultas información—dijo Jane fulminando con la mirada a su hija—de no ser porque leímos uno de tus periódicos no nos habríamos enterado de que había un mago tenebroso, matando hijos de muggles

Los Granger, fulminaban a su hija

-no se lo dijiste?—preguntó sorprendido Ron y un tanto molesto con Hermione—tienen derecho a saberlo

-intentaba no preocuparles y además tu tampoco le cuentas todos a tu madre—dijo como defensa Hermione.

-pero yo lo hago por que mi madre es una fiera cuando se enfada no creo que la tuya los sea—dijo Ron

-pero que niño mas majo—dijo Jane mirando Ron con cariño—te pones de mi parte, ya me caes bien

Ron se puso del color de su pelo ante la mirada de Jane Granger.

Harry se rió de su amigo.

-si bueno querida…-dijo Will mirando…mas bien analizando a Ron.

-no creo que Hermione deba ser interrogada, ella es la buena y la responsable nunca ha roto las normas a menos que fuera para sacar del atolladero a esos dos—dijo Molly señalando a Ron y Harry.

Ron agachó la cabeza cuando la mirada de Wil Granger se dirigió hacía él en especial.

-asique tu eres el que mete en líos a mi niña—dijo Will mirando al pelirrojo, Harry a su lado se rió y decidió que por una vez iba a intentar defender a su amigo y a meter en un problema a Hermione.

-señor Granger, la señora Weasley no es muy imparcial con Hermione pero yo puedo decirle que su hija tiene tanta culpa como nosotros, de hecho puedo recordar perfectamente un acontecimiento en nuestro segundo año, en el que nuestra querida amiga nos incitó a incumplir las normas—dijo Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hermione palideció de golpe mientras que Ron sonreía ampliamente.

-es cierto hermano, creo recordar que cuando nosotros nos rajamos ella no persuadió para que rompiéramos las normas.

-si, además creo recordar que el año pasado engañó a una profesora, la condujo al bosque prohibido y permitió que se la llevaran los centauros—continuó Harry

Hermione palidecía a medida que su madre la fulminaba con la mirada, William miraba a su hija y a los dos chicos buscando al culpable

-pero en ambos casos tenía bueno motivos—dijo Hermione poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida—en lo de segundo teníamos que averiguar quien era el heredero de Slytherin y en cuanto al año pasado la profesora Umbridge quería hacerte un "cruciatus"

-¿Quién quería hacerle un cruciatus a mi hijo?—gritó indignado James sacando la varita Lily perdió todo el color de la cara y abrazó a su hijo protectoramente.

-esa arpía cara de sapo como se atrevió a intentar lanzar una maldición a mi ahijado ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Harry?—preguntó Sirius.

-fue cuando entré en su habitación para intentar averiguar si tu estabas bien, poco antes de los del ministerio asique no pude decirte nada—dijo Harry como disculpa, Sirius asintió con entendimiento.

-en ese caso es cierto, pero no le contaste a Sirius lo que pasó en los castigos de Umbridge

Harry la fulminó con la mirada para que se callara pero ya era demasiado tarde

-que pasó en los castigos de ese sapo Harry?—preguntó amenazadoramente Sirius

-pues eh…-Harry dudó pensando en que tipo de castigo podía inventarse para calmar a Sirius, pero Ginny que casi podía oír las ruedas de engranaje de la cabeza de su novio se adelantó, cogió el brazo de Harry y quitó la manga de la camisa mostrando unas cicatrices muy similares a la una letras que ponían claramente "no debo decir mentiras"

James Potter rugió como de un león se tratase, Sirius golpeó uno de los sofás de la fuerza consiguió desplazarlo, Molly parecía estaba mas enfadada de cómo la había visto nunca, ni si quiera cuando pilló a Fred y George con el coche volador en su segundo año.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la persona mas enfadada de todas era Lily Potter, tal era su enfado que su cara su puso del mismo color que su pelo el cual en ese momento estaba elevado y volando en cualquier dirección como si un soplo de air los estuviera moviendo pero no había nada de aire.

-donde…puedo…en…contrar…a esa…—dijo Lily, que con el enfado apenas podía pronunciar correctamente las palabras y desde luego la ultima no sabía decir algo lo suficientemente malo.

Sin embargo no pudieron decir nada por que en ese momento sonó un pitido proveniente de la pantalla.

Gracias a James que tranquilizó a su esposa a base de cariños y mimos todos pudieron sentarse tranquilamente y algo ansiosos a ver el siguiente video. Los Granger se sentaban justo al lado de los Potter con quienes parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas, no era que se llevaran mal con los Weasley al contrario los encontraban encantadores y estaba muy agradecidos de lo mucho que cuidaban siempre a Hermione, pero Lily era hija de muggles por lo que tenían muchas mas cosas en común y la pelirroja podía explicarles cualquier duda que tuvieran.

-Will deja de fulminar con la mirada al pobre chico—dijo Jane a su esposo mientras el video se encendía.

-pero has visto como mira a mi niña—se quejó el hombre.

-de la misma forma que tu niña lo mira a él, ¡por Dios! William tu hija lleva enamorada de él desde hace tres años, no te pongas así—protestó la mujer fulminando a su marido

-¿pasa algo mama?—preguntó Hermione sentándose rápidamente con sus padres

-nada cielo—respondieron los señores Granger como si fueran dos chiquillos pillados en una travesura por su madre, Hermione como respuesta arqueó una ceja y los tres volvieron la mirada a la pantalla.

_Ante la pantalla apareció un chica montando a caballo, la joven iba a ataviada con la clásica ropa de equitación, camisa blanca con un chaleco gris, pantalones ajustados de color crema y unas botas altas de color marrón oscuro. Montaba ágilmente un enorme caballo negro de lo mas imponente, pero ella lo manejaba con increíble soltura._

_La joven y el caballo se acercaron hasta un valla y el caballo saltó ágilmente ._

-es muy buena—felicitó Jane a la joven del video.

-usted entiende de caballos—preguntó Lily curiosa.

Jane asintió.

-practicaba cuando era pequeña, a los 24 años mi caballo se tropezó con una piedra y me tiró, no volví a montar pero me encantan los caballos de todas formas.

_Se oyeron diversos aplausos ante la soltura y elegancia del salto._

_-cuando termina esto?—preguntó quejándose Fred II _

_-no se hermano ya sabes como se pone cada vez que se sube a ese bicho—contestó León._

_-no le veo lo divertido a montar a un caballo_

_-yo tampoco, por mucho que ella diga que es mejor que el Quidditch_

_-eso de una gran blasfemia_

_La joven y el caballo volvieron a dar otro salto y se dirigieron a un lado de la pista, dándole el caballo a un chico que andaba por allí y después de darle unas cariñosas palmaditas al caballo la joven se acercó a Fred II y a León._

_-hola siameses—dijo como saludo_

_-menos mal que ya terminaste me estaba quedando dormido—dijo Fred II la mirada de la joven lo fulminó._

_La chica tenía el pelo recogido fuertemente en una tirante coleta en la parte baja de la cabeza, pero se podía ver claramente que su pelo era rojo como el fuego, sus ojos por otro lado eran castaños claros casi con un ligero tono verdoso, tenía un aparato de dientes muggle y la cara cubierta de pecas, a Harry le parecía una Hermione pelirroja._

_-bien empecemos este video—dijo la chica sentándose enfrente a la cámara_

_-ya está grabando—dijo Fred II enfocando mejor la cámara para que se viera bien a la joven._

-Son cosas mías o esa chica se parece a Hermione—preguntó Harry mirando a su casi hermana

Esta se encogió de hombros.

-es clavada a Hermione…solo que es pelirroja—susurró Jane mirando a la joven.

_-esta bien, bueno…hola a todos, no se exactamente que tengo que decir si soy sincera, nunca me gustaron mucho las cámaras y bueno…teniendo en cuenta que mis padre y tíos son famosos debería haberme acostumbrado a los flases pero nop_

_-primita quieres ir al grano que hay muchos videos mas por hacer—protestó Fred II_

_-está bien, mi nombre es Rose Jane Weasley—dijo la niña mirando con una gran sonrisa a la cámara._

Jane sonrió ampliamente y miró a su hija y a Ron Weasley con ternura pero el señor Granger no parecía tan contento, no estaba seguro pero creía poder ver por donde iban los tiros, Molly por otro lado sonreía ampliamente y Arthur calibraba el posible grado de enfado del señor Granger. Los Potter por otro lado sonreían…vamos, que todos los padres se habían dado cuenta y los hijos ni se enteraron de nada.

_-mi padre es Ron Weasley—dijo la chica—y mi madre es…_

La tensión subió rápidamente en el Gran Comedor, Lavender Brown miraba la pantalla ansiosa creyendo que ella y Ron podrían haberlo arreglado…

_-mi madre es Hermione Weasley, Granger de soltera._

Todos aquellos que conocían íntimamente a Ron y Hermione, no los pilló, del todo, desprevenidos, porque se veía venir, pero eso no evitó que se les callera la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión, asique imaginaos como fue la sorpresa para aquellos que no se lo imaginaban.

Ron se tensó en su sitio y quedó en estado de Shock, Hermione por otro lado estaba de un rojo al estilo Weasley y miraba al suelo

-¡tu mocoso! Como le pongas la mano encima a mi hija—gruñó William poniéndose en pie y señalando amenazadoramente a Ron que se recuperó de Shock y asustado retrocedió con las manos en alto como si su futuro suegro le apuntara con una pistola.

A Harry aquello le pareció bastante divertido, tal vez al sufrirlo en las propias carnes dejase de hacérselo a él cada vez que besa a Ginny.

-deja de amenazar a Ronald inmediatamente William Joshua Granger—gritó amenazadoramente Jane colocándose delante de su marido protegiendo a Ron.

-pero Jane…-protestó el hombre

-ni Jane ni nada William, tu hija no iba a ser tu niñita para siempre asique asúmelo ya no es tu princesita ahora es una chica adulta que tendrá hijo y como toques a mi yerno dormiras en el sofá durante un mes entero ¿me e explicado?—dijo la mujer dándole golpes en el pecho a su marido de forma amenazadora.

William derrotado sabedor de que no podía hacer nada se sentó en el sofá.

Jane se volvió para pedirle disculpas a Ron

-perdónalo cielo pero es que es muy sobreprotector con Hermione—dijo Jane acariciando suavemente la cabeza colorada de Ron

-no importa señora Granger

-llámame Jane

Ron se puso colorado pero asintió.

-_tengo 16 años, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis primos, voy Ravenclaw, soy prefecta, y premio anual, pero no penséis que por ello soy como mi prima Molly una perfecta prefecta que no se mete en problemas, al contrario, mi primo, mi mejor amigo y yo estamos cada dos por tres metiéndonos en problemas, pero no somos como el grupo de los "merodeadores II" a nosotros no llaman el "Trío de Oro II" o de "Trío de Plata", nos metemos en problemas pero por el bien del colegio. Mi asignatura favorita es Transformaciones y se me da muy bien, aunque según mis amigos es porque soy la enchufada de la profesora, pero yo creo que no. Me gusta ver el Quidditch pero me gusta mucho mas jugarlo, soy la guardiana de mi equipo, y debo decir que soy bastante buena, pero sin duda lo quemas me gusta del mundo es la equitación, como habéis visto—dijo señalando el sitio donde había estado saltando con el caballo—supongo que ahora llega la parte donde le doy la mala noticia a mi padr abuelo materno. Tengo novio_

-QUE, QUÉ!?—gritaron William y Ron al mismo tiempo poniéndose en pie y fulminando con la mirada a la pantalla

-quien se atrevió a acercarse a mi niñita—dijo Ron

-lo mismo te dijo, chico—dijo William señalándolo con el dedo

-sentaos!—gritaron Jane y Hermione al mismo tiempo causando que ambos hombre asustados los obedecieran.

Harry a James se rieron por lo bajo pero se callaron de golpe cuando la mirada verde esmeralda de la señora Potter se fijó en ellos.

_-bien, mi mensaje es para mi padre. Papa, se que en esos momento tu confianza en ti mismo no es muy fuerte, tu mismo me lo dijiste, no tengas miedo de nada tu eres un gran mago y el mejor padre, probablemente esto sonará raro para Harry y mi madre, pero…papa, entre ellos no hay nada, nunca lo hubo, y por, creer que había algo sentimental entre ellos harás una tontería que le dolerá gravemente a mama asique no la fastidies y habla con mama, y otra cosa para mi madre, mama, sabes que papa no se te confesará fácilmente asique tendrás que hacerlo tu, no tengas miedo y se directa_

_-no creo que a tu padres les haga gracia que todo el mundo sepa de sus problemas de enamorados_

_-lo se pero quiero nacer asique…bueno eso es todo un fuerte abrazo a todos_

La pantalla se apagó.

Harry miró a Hermione y Ron, lo que había dicho la hija de ambos los había dejado pensando, ¿Ron creía que había algo entre Hermione y él?¿es que no se daba cuenta de que Hermione estaba colada por él? Por lo dicho por Rose estaba claro que no.

Antes de poder acercarse a su amigo volvió a encenderse la pantalla.

_La imagen en ese momento era el salón de una casa muy elegante y espaciosa, tenías las paredes pintadas de colores pasteles para dar mayor claridad a la casa. Los mueble eran elegantes pero no en exceso y había distintos aparatos muggles, en medio de la estancia estaba un chico sentado en el suelo sentado al estilo Indio, jugando con una video consola._

_-hola Hugo, venimos a hacerte la entrevista, te aviso, la cámara ya está grabando—dijo León_

_El chico los miró de reojo y apagó el videojuego, cuando se volvió hacía la cámara Harry se sorprendió durante un momento, era una perfecta réplica de Ron, solo que tenía el pelo castaño de Hermione._

_-hola Hogwarts—dijo el niño saludando a la cámara con una gran sonrisa, estaba claro que el chico no tenía los problemas de confianza de Ron porque parecía muy confiada y muy cómodo ante la cámara—mi nombre es Hugo Weasley tengo 14 años y soy el hermano de Rose, por lo que mis padres son Ron y Hermione Weasley, soy un Griffindor, asique papa tranquilo que por lo menos uno de tu hijos siguió tu legado de ser fiel a los leones._

En el pasado Ron se hinchó de orgullo para la risa de sus hermanos.

_-me encanta el Quidditch, pero desgraciadamente soy tan patoso que no lo juego, cuando nací tuve una pequeña enfermedad que me afectó al equilibrio y me tropiezo a cada tres pasos que doy._

-una enfermedad?—preguntó preocupada Hermione

Ron puso mala cara también preocupado

_-nos os preocupéis no fue gran cosa solo que ahora tengo ese pequeño recordatorio. Soy muy torpe y tengo prohibido, médicamente hablando, subirme a una escoba si no es con alguien que me sujete para que no me caiga, pero me encanta ver volar a mi hermana, ambos estamos muy unidos es mi mejor amiga hasta que se pone a hablar de chicos, entonces yo desaparezco._

En el pasado todos se rieron ante la cara asustada del niño y la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Ron a Hermione

-eso de hablar de chicos es cosa tuya

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se rió divertida

_-no suelo meterme en problemas mas allá de los accidentes que provoco con mi torpeza. En cuanto a chicas tengo una novia formal dese hace un año es un chica maravillosa y muy dulce, pero tiene propensión a tener accidentes de lo torpe que es, pero ella no tiene la misma enfermedad que yo, simplemente nació así—se burló ligeramente el chico_

_Fred II y Léon se rieron._

_-no debería meterte con tu novia—dijo Fred II con un ligero tono malicioso_

_-podríamos enseñarle este video y podrían enfadarse contigo—continuó León._

_Hugo sonrió con confianza._

_-ella jamás se enfadaría conmigo sabe que es verdad, ella misma lo dice y siempre se está metiendo conmigo a ese respecto. Bueno en cuanto académicamente hablando soy bueno en todas las materias y saco tan buenas notas como mi hermana pero yo no quiero ni ser prefecto ni premio anual, alguien con esos cargos debería tener la capacidad de correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts detrás de los revoltosos sin tropezarse con sus propios pies ¿no?—dijo con humor el niño_

Los gemelos Weasley y Prewett se rieron

-valla Ron tu hijo tiene sentido del humor ¿me preguntó de quien lo heredó por que entre tu y Hermione…?—dijo Fred

-¡cállate!—gritaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-oh…que bonito, pero si ya están en sincronía—dijeron los Prewett en un tono burlesco, Fred y George aunque no dijeron nada pusieron cara emocionada.

Solo diré que en cuestión de segundos estaban los dos pares de gemelos colgando por los tobillos y las varitas de Ron y Hermione alzadas.

_Hugo continuó hablando_

_-bien, yo realmente no sabía que decir ni que mensaje lanzar asique yo apoyo lo dicho por mi hermana para mis padres y quiero lanzar un mensaje en general para todos. Sed fuertes, no os derrumbéis porque pase lo que pase, todo acabará en un momento y allí estaremos nosotros para haceros olvidar los malos recuerdos con nuestro cariño, por que os queremos a todos._

El videos se apagó y no dio indicio de ir a volver a encenderse hasta el día siguiente, por lo que Harry dedujo que Ron y Hermione solo tendrían dos hijos, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba.

Lily, iba a volver a atar a su hijo y a Ron a las sillas para seguir con el interrogatorio pero la mirada de su hijo le dijo que necesitaba un momento y ella lo entendió.

Harry se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Ron, lo miró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cuando Ron lo miró sin comprender Harry habló.

-quiero hablar contigo—dijo con voz queda.

Ron palideció un poco pero asintió y siguió dócilmente a Harry, que pasó donde estaban los Granger y arrastró con él a Hermione, los tres desaparecieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

William, James y Sirius quisieron seguirlos, pero Lily Y Jane se interpusieron.

-necesitan estar solos unos minutos—dijo Lily.

Los tres hombre se sentaron pesadamente bufando de igual manera.

Mientras tanto…

Harry había encontrado un aula vacía, cuando los tres estuvieron dentro se dirigió a Ron.

-bien…¿Qué significaba lo que dijo tu hija?—preguntó con rotundidad…


	7. Los Hijos de Harry Potter y Ginevra W

_**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero entre unas cosas y otras no me di cuenta de lo mucho que os estaba haciendo esperar, perdón espero que el hecho de que este cap sea mas larog de lo que suele ser normalmente compense mi falta de consideración**_

_**Un kissssssssss muy fuerte a todos en serio y perdón por la tardanza espero no volver a tardar tanto**_

Cap-7 Los Hijos de Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley

Durante unos instantes, simplemente, los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio observándose unos a otros, bueno…casi observándose unos a otros por que Hermione y Ron parecían negarse a mirarse entre ellos.

Harry empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie de forma impaciente.

-estoy esperando Ron—le dijo cuando el chico lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?—dijo Ron cohibido

-¿a que ha venido lo que dijo Rose?—preguntó suavemente Hermione poniéndose de parte de Harry.

Ron miró el suelo como si en él estuviera escrito como resolver todos sus problemas, como si con mirarlo fijamente, pudiera decir algo que hiciera que Harry y Hermione dejasen de mirarlo en busca de respuestas.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos mas hasta que por fin, volvió la mirada hacia ellos, primero miró a Harry, como calibrando su nivel de enfado, y después a Hermione, no hace falta recalcar que cuando la miró se puso MUY colorado.

-yo…no se…

-no me vengas con eso Ron, lo sabes perfectamente y no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que lo sueltes—dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con Ron?—preguntó Hermione armándose de coraje.

Harry miró a su amiga, asintió y salió por la puerta.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron allí en silencio.

-Ron, por favor, _necesito_ que me digas lo que piensas en este momento

Ron no sabía si fue por el tono suave y tranquilizante de Hermione o por ese " necesito" que acabó soltando todo lo que llevaba acumulando desde ya hacía varios años.

-lo que Rose quería decir, es que en este momento estoy muy aliviado Hermione, aliviado de saber que tu y yo…de que…-Ron dudó, pero al final con las mejillas sonrojadas miró fijamente a Hermione—la primera vez que te vi realmente como una chica, fue en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, con aquel vestido, estabas preciosa, fue en ese momento al verte del brazo de Victor Krum que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, hacía tiempo que sentía algo diferente, creo que todo pudo haber empezado cuando te petrificaron e segundo, cuando el basilisco te atacó me afecto mucho, sentí…que te había abandonado, que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar de ti, por eso me obsesionó encontrar una forma para detener lo que estaba pasando, pero no me di cuenta de lo que sentía en aquel momento creí que era simplemente amistad, y lo seguí creyendo durante mucho tiempo, fueron los celos que sentí al verte con Victor lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía y…-Ron se detuvo y miró a Hermione que estaba muy silenciosa mirándole fijamente con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero tubo que tragar varias veces y parpadear muy rápido para poder decir algo con claridad.

-si me lo hubieras pedido antes hubiera ido contigo Ron, yo quería ir contigo, pero como veía que no me lo pedirías…tuve que…

-lo se Hermione, fue culpa mía, debía haberme dado cuenta…perdóname.

-hay algo mas que deberías decirme ¿no?—dijo Hermione esperando el resto.

-si, sabes que siempre e sido un estúpido envidioso—dijo Ron

Hermione le tapó la boca con una mano.

-no eres estúpido Ron, yo siempre creí que eres único y especial…eres tu el que no se ve con claridad

Ron no parecía muy convencido pero decidió continuar.

-yo envidio a Harry, no solo por quien es, porque sinceramente envidio su fama y como todos se desviven por hacerle feliz y por conocerle mientras que yo simplemente soy su sombra alguien en quien nadie se fija, aunque también debo reconocer a ni si quiera mi me gustaría tener fama basada en la muerte de mis padres. Si envidio a Harry así como a mis hermanos pero por mucho que envidia a Harry jamás lo abandonaría, sin embargo hay algo por lo que si sería capaz de abandonar a Harry y por ello me avergüenzo de mi mismo y es…que yo…-miró a Hermione dudando, pero al final de decidió—tu y Harry siempre habéis tenido una relación muy buena, os habéis llevado siempre tan bien…que…siempre creí que entre vosotros…

Hermione le miró unos instantes sin comprender hasta que se dio cuenta de todo y estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

-no, Harry y yo nunca estaríamos juntos—dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio, que de hecho lo era—Harry es como un hermano para mi, no entiendo de donde se te ocurrió la idea de que entre Harry y yo podía pasar algo.

Ron miró al suelo.

-nunca os he visto discutir, en cambio tu y yo nos pasamos el día discutiendo.

Hermione se acercó a él, había llegado el momento de confesarse, como él lo había hecho, pero no encontró las palabras necesarias para esta ocasión, asique Hermione Granger, por primera vez en su vida actuó antes de pensar.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y con el rostro completamente sonrojado lo besó suavemente en los labios, al principio Ron se quedó completamente congelado, pero pronto respondió al beso, el principio con cuidado como si intentara verificar que aquello era verdad, pero pronto empezó a indagar cada vez mas en el beso, hasta que las lenguas de ambos entraron en una lucha continua.

Se separaron cuando oyeron un carraspeo, ambos se volvieron hacía el sonido y se separaron completamente sonrojados, y allí estaba Harry mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida.

-no sabes llamar entes de entrar?—preguntó Ron molesto.

-lo e hecho pero estabais demasiado concentrados en lo vuestro

Hermione sonrió tímidamente a medida que su rostro se sonrojaba al mas puro estilo Weasley, Ron por otro lado parecía seguir molesto con la interrupción.

-no os habría molestado pero es que hace como media hora que me habéis hecho salir y no sabemos cuando puede empezar el siguiente video…

-media hora? Pero no exageres que solo han sido una minutos—dijo Ron mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry arqueó una ceja y señaló el reloj que había en la habitación, y , efectivamente había pasado una media hora.

-lo sentimos Harry—dijo Hermione completamente sonrojada.

-no os preocupéis, os habría dejado mas tiempo pero tengo miedo de que mi madre aparezca por aquí y piense que tengo tiempo libre para su interrogatorio

-hablando de interrogatorio Hermione como pudiste hacernos eso—protestó Ron mirando a su ¿novia? ¿Amiga?...

-creí que seria divertido, pero eso ahora no importa creo que tenemos todavía algo que resolver.

Ron miró a Harry.

-lo siento mucho Harry, siempre e sido un envidioso yo…quería ser como tu…

-perdóname a mi Ron, por que no eres el único que siente celos, yo envidio a tu familia envidio lo que tienes y yo no pude tener, a ti y a tu familia os daría todo mi oro de Gringgots a cambio de poder quedarme con vosotros para siempre.

-Harry sabes de sobra que mis padres quieren que estés en casa—dijo Ron

Harry sonrió tristemente.

-si, pero son tus padres Ron, siguen siendo tus padres y no los míos, aunque me quieran como tal y yo quiero a tus padres como si fueran los míos propios siempre voy a desear tener a los míos.

-siento mucho todo Harry, creo que lo que mas me atormentaba de mi envidia era que entre tu y Hermione hubiera algo…

-entre Hermione y yo—dijo Harry asombrado poniendo cara de asco—no te ofendas Hermione para jamás podría verte así

-yo tampoco puedo verte de esa forma Harry asique a mi también me da un poco de asco.

-bueno dejando esto claro hay algo mas que tengamos que hablar antes de volver a los interrogatorios?

-no podemos quedarnos aquí?—preguntó Ron poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Hermione se rió y los arrastró fuera.

-que mi padre no haya protestado cuando nos fuimos no significa que mi madre pueda contenerlo para siempre, a saber que estará pensando que estamos haciendo.

Ron palideció de golpe.

-de verdad tengo que hablar con tu padre? no podría hacerlo con tu madre? Por lo menos a ella le caigo bien.

-no tienes nada de que preocuparte Ron yo te protegeré.

-no deberías defenderle, que sufra en sus propias carnes lo que es que te acose la familia de tu novia—intervino Harry divertido.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, por otro lado Hermione pareció incómoda.

-¿novia?—preguntó casi en susurros deteniéndose, los dos amigos se detuvieron y la miraron sin comprender—Ron…

La chica dudó.

Ron le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-ahora que somos? amigos? Novios?

Ron se puso algo nervioso.

-supongo que novios ¿no? Por que creo que los amigos no se besan y yo estoy deseando volver a repetirlo—dijo Ron esperando que esa fuera la respuesta adecuada no quería decir algo que hiciera que Hermione se echara atrás, pero se relajó cuando la chica la lanzó una mirada brillante, por primera vez desde que se conocían no había metido la pata con Hermione.

Los tres volvieron a entrar en al Gran Comedor, y allí todos les estaban esperando.

Ron palideció cuando vio acercarse al señor Granger.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?¿que has hecho con mi hija? Como me entere de que habéis hecho algo inapropiado…

-William Granger vuelve a amenazar al amigo de tu hija y dormirás en el sofá durante un año entero ¿me has oído?—dijo Jane casi a vos de grito.

-en realidad ya no somos amigos…-dijo Hermione muy sonrojada tomando la mano de Ron, este también se puso muy colorado pero ahora que contaba con la protección de la señora Granger se sentía mucho mas a salvo del señor Granger.

-ahora somos novios—dijo Ron muy confiado.

-¿Qué eres que?—preguntó William cuyas mejillas habían empezado a tomar el mismo color que el pelo de los Weasley—no voy a permitirte que…

-William Granger quiero tener nietos asique ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase—dijo Jane, cuando se dio por satisfecha después de haber asustado bastante a su marido se volvió para felicitar a su hija soltando un fuerte chillido y abrazando fuertemente a Ron y Hermione.

Molly se aceró igual de contenta.

-que ganas tenía de que reconocierais vuestro sentimientos de una vez pero Ron se parece demasiado a su padre es un poco lento—dijo Molly fulminando a su marido que también felicitaba a su hijo y a su futura nuera.

-Hermione se parece a mi hermana pequeña ella también tubo problemas para confesársele a su marido, pero yo sabía que al final terminarían juntos Hermione no paraba de hablar de Ron

Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron y miraron la pantalla esperando que les salvase pero en vez de eso se volvió incluso peor.

Lily Potter que se había mantenido al margen se acercó a las otras dos mujeres que no dejaban de cotillear sobre sus hijo.

-ahora que lo pienso, las tres seremos familia, por que s Harry se casa con Ginny…

Las tres mujeres se cogieron de la mano como tres adolescentes que van a ver a sus ídolos en un concierto y empezaron a hacer planes de bodas.

Los hijo y los maridos se alejaron asustados y rezando por que la pantalla se encendiera y los salvaran.

-no creéis que están demasiado entusiasmadas?—preguntó Harry—quiero decir, ni si quiera saben si voy a estar vivo en al futuro.

-por que no vas a estarlo?—preguntó James mirado a su hijo preocupado.

-por Voldemort papa—dijo Harry como si fuera obvio.

- estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás Harry—dijo su padre mirándolo muy seriamente.

-no estoy tan seguro

-con ese pesimismo desde luego no lo conseguirás—dijo Ron intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—yo estoy tu padre lo lograrás y tendrás hijos y una familia

Harry no parecía del todo convencido pero cuando fue a decir algo de la pantalla se oyó un fuerte pitido como en todas las veces anteriores, todos corrieron rápidamente a sus sitios, Harry que se sentaba al lado de su madre pudo notar que esta estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa mama?—preguntó Harry a su madre, esta lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-este debería ser el video de los hijos de Ginny o de Fred Weasley que son los únicos Weasley que quedan y si es de los hijo de Ginny significa que veré a mis nietos—dijo casi dando saltos del entusiasmo, su padre que escuchó la conversación le sonrió a su hijo por encima de la cabeza de su madre.

Sus padres parecían tan contentos que Harry rezó interiormente por que eso fuera posible.

_**En la pantalla apareció una imagen, era el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, en la pista había solo dos personas que jugaban con un par de bludgers estaba claro que eran golpeadores y además muy buenos por lo que podía ver Harry.**_

_**-¡eh chicos bajan que le toca la entrevista a León!—gritó él cámara que en esa ocasión era una chica, todos la reconocieron por la voz, era Roxanne.**_

_**Los dos chicos sobre les escobas bajaron planeando con mucho estilo y algo de chulería por que empezaron a hacer piruetas y volaban de forma algo peligrosa.**_

_**-dejad de hacer el payaso que no tenemos todo el día y quedan muchas grabaciones.**_

_**Los dos chicos bajaron. **_

_**Uno de ellos fue rápidamente reconocido, era Fred II Weasley, en cuanto al otro…**_

A Harry se le quedó la respiración atascada de golpe, y por la cara sorprendida de su madre y de su padre no era el único en la estancia, ante todos había una copia exacta de James Potter, pues el chico ante ellos era mas o menos de la misma altura, tenía el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, desordenado y que se encontraba en cualquier dirección, sus ojos eran de un castaño tirando a miel, usaba unas gafas cuadradas de pasta a diferencia de las redondas de James y Harry, lo único que Harry pudo ver que diferenciara a aquel chico de su propio padre adolescente fue que el chico tenía un gran conjunto de pecas en el rostro al mas puro estilo Weasley.

-cornamenta ese chico es igualito a ti—dijo Sirius mirando al joven de la pantalla con la boca abierta.

-lo se Canuto pero no se…

_**-hola a todos Hogwarts del pasado—dijo el joven saludando a la cámara—me alegro de que por fin pueda hacer mi grabación, de todos videos que habéis visto el mío será el mejor.**_

_**-y eso por que?—preguntó molesto Fred II—el mío era mejor.**_

_**-lo siento hermano pero siempre a estado muy claro que de los dos yo soy el guapo.**_

-sinceramente tiene razón—dijo una voz femenina en algún lugar del Gran Comedor del presente.

_**-si claro lo que digas hermano, di ya tu discurso—dijo Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco y desapareciendo de la visión de la cámara.**_

_**-bien, hola Hogwarts, mi nombre es James Sirius Potter**_

Harry contuvo la respiración, era su hijo, ese chico solo podía ser hijo suyo, sin darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su madre lo abrazó fuertemente.

-tienes un hijo guapísimo Harry, tengo un nieto—dijo Lily dando saltos de contenta, James abrazó fuertemente a su hijo con los ojos inundado de lágrimas.

-le has puesto mi nombre—dijo James emocionado

-por su puesto que si papa—dijo Harry sonriendo a su padre—siempre quise ponerle tu nombre a uno de mis hijos.

Su padre sintió sonriente y fue a saltar de alegría por tener un nieto que llevara su nombre junto con su esposa y los señores Weasley y Granger que los felicitaban.

Rápidamente los brazos de James que había sujetado a Harry fueron sustituidos rápidamente por Sirius que lloraba silenciosamente mirando a su ahijado con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias Harry por ponerle mi nombre a tu hijo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-realmente me parece que los dos nombres combinan muy bien—dijo Harry.

James y Sirius se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos aunque para ese momento Harry empezó a pensar que las lágrimas eran sobreactuadas.

-nuestros dos bellos nombre en la misma persona igual de bella—dijo James dramáticamente—tiene mi pelo.

-si pero tiene la misma forma hermosa de mirar a una cámara que yo—dijo Sirius

Lily los miró divertida.

-parecéis un matrimonio discutiendo por a quien se parece mas su hijo.

Los dos amigos miraron con una sonrisa brillante a Lily y esta sonrió enternecida le encantaba la amistad tan fuerte que tenían esos dos.

_**-como podréis ver mi nombre es tan hermoso como los soy yo—dijo James Sirius con una sonrisa enorme**_

-compadezco a los compañeros de dormitorio de ese chicos si salió igual de egocéntrico que James o Sirius—dijo Lily con una sonrisa compasiva, su marido y su cuñado la miraron mal.

-eso sería malo para sus compañeros de curso pero sería aun peor si salió a los dos juntos—continuó Remus con una sonrisa enorme.

Lily y Remus se estremecieron pero una mirada asesina de James y Sirius solo hizo que los dos anteriores se rieran mas.

_**-mis padres creo que pueden adivinarse pero será mejor que los diga yo por si acaso.**_

_**-pero diles tus verdaderos padres—dijo Roxanne—que tu eres capaz de mentir con tal de darle un buen susto a tu madre.**_

_**-jo…Roxanne no seas aguafiestas—dijo James poniendo mala cara—esta bien, mi padres es Harry Potter y mi madre es…**_

_**Se oyó de fondo un redoble de tambores.**_

_**-Fred deja de hacer el idiota—gritó Roxanne.**_

_**-venga hermanita que así es mas divertido—contesto a voz**_

_**James Sirius los ignoró y miró a la cámara.**_

_**-mi madre es Ginevra Potter de soltera Weasley**_

Ginny dio un chillido entusiasmado y saltó sobre Harry besándolo profundamente ante los aplausos de todos en al gran comedor (por su puesto todos menos, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Romilda Bane y Cho Chang que fulminaban alternativamente con la mirada a la pareja que se besaba en el suelo y al chico de la pantalla)(bueno…también debería añadir las malas miradas de la mayoría de los Weasley, es decir, todos los hermanos de Ginny que miraban desconfiados a Harry).

Cuando se separaron Ginny tenía la sonrisa mas brillante que Harry le había visto nunca parecía como si brillara de la felicidad.

-y tu diciendo que no ibas a sobrevivir, y no solo sobreviviste si no que además tenemos un hijo—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa enorme.

-si, a penas puedo creérmelo-dijo Harry cuyos ojos habían empezado a aguarse de la felicidad—por cierto señorita Weasley le favorece enormemente el apellido Potter—dijo divertido empezando a lagrimear.

Ginny lo besó y se oían vítores desde distintos puntos del Gran Comedor, todos los amigos de la pareja se acercaron para felicitarles.

Ambos se levantaron al principio cogidos de la mano pero Harry pronto la abrazó con fuerza como si no quisiera que ni un rastro de aire los separara.

Los hermanos Weasley le dirigieron a Harry una mirada que decía claramente "luego hablaremos"

_**-soy el hijo primogénito del matrimonio Potter tengo 17 años y mucho dicen que soy calco a mi abuelo, no solo en los físico si no también en gastar bromas, de hecho soy la pesadilla viviente para Mcgonagall, ya que soy la fusión entre Sirius Black, James Potter y los gemelos Weasley -dijo James con una sonrisa gigantesca.**_

En el pasado, Ginny golpeó a Harry.

-eso es todo culpa tuya Potter—Harry sonrió de lado pero todavía divertido.

-mi nieto/ahijado-nieto es genial—dijeron Sirius y James a la vez, Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras les propinaba a los dos una buena colleja.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore miraba divertido como Mcgonagall perdía todo el color de la cara.

-ahí de mi lo que me espera—se quejó la profesora.

_**-soy un miembro del grupo de los Merodeadores II mi nombre en clave el León, porque como animago soy un léon.**_

_**-**_eso es increíble—dijo Mcgonagall sorprendida—es muy difícil transformarse en una animal de ese estilo son animales salvajes

-mi hijo/sobrino/nieto/ahijado/ahijado-nieto/sobrino nieto/ es el mejor—dijeron Harry, Fred y George Weasley, James, Ron, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo

Las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-por cierto Ronnie como sabes si va a ser tu ahijado?—preguntaron los gemelos

-por que estoy seguro de que Harry es el padrino de Rose de la misma forma que yo sería el padrino de su primer hijo, y por que si no lo soy, lo mataré.

Harry fingió estremecerse pero asintió a los dicho por Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, tanto él como Hermione serán los padrinos de James Sirius…si Ginny está de acuerdo—le preguntó a su novia que como única respuesta beso a Harry conforme con la elección de padrinos.

-_**mi mejor amigo y casi mi hermano es Fred Weasley II—continuó el chico—somos inseparable y también somos el grupo de revoltosos mas brillantes del momento. Heredé de mi padre el mapa del merodeador pero mi madre le prohibió a papa que me diera la capa de invisibilidad. Después tuve que darle el mapa a otra persona de mi familia que se presentara luego. Soy un orgullosos Griffindor, capitán de Quidditch en la posición de golpeador como mi hermano-primo-amigo Fred, ambos somos…en palabras de mi tío George unas Bludgers vivientes. He sido todo un Rompecorazones y tenía por su puesto mi propio club de Fans, pero siempre estuve enamorado de una pelirrojo, por lo que continuo con la tradición Potter, ella es única y la amo de corazón, llevo tres años intentando que se fije en mi pero pasaba olímpicamente de mi Sex Appeal, pero al final lo conseguí y ahora vamos a hacer un año juntos y le tengo una enorme sorpresa preparada. Por hablar de notas…no soy un genio pero tampoco soy malo mis notas son bastante parecidas a las de mi padre. Y ahora me gustaría mandarle un mensaje a mi padre…: papa, gracias por habernos dado un mundo mejor, gracias por dedicarte cada día a tus hijos y a mama, por estar ahí cada vez que cualquiera de nosotros te necesitamos y muchas gracias por volver vivo y casi sin ninguna herida de todas esas misiones suicidas a las que te mandan, porque sin ti nuestra familia no sería la misma. Te quiero papa**_

La imagen se apagó con la ultima imagen que era James mirando a la pantalla con cariño

Harry se limpió los ojos rápidamente para que nadie viera que estaba llorando, solo Ginny se dio cuenta de eso y lo abrazó.

-por mucho que probablemente le grite y lo castigue, tenemos un hijo increíble—dijo Ginny también luchando por no llorar—y desde luego te quiere asique hazle caso en lo de las misiones no me gustó nada ese "casi" sin ningún rasguño

Harry sonrió enternecido por que tanto Ginny como su hijo se preocupen por él.

-lo haré tengo que cuidar de vosotros mis vidas-dijo Harry mirando a los ojos miel de su futura esposa.

Entes de que todos se pudieran segregar volvió a encenderse la pantalla, Harry notó como todos los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban al recibir unas muy malas miraditas de los hermanos Weasley, a excepción de Ron que parecía haberse suavizado al enterarse de que sería padrino.

_**La primera imagen que apareció en la pantalla era una casa, a todas luces muggle, por la cantidad de aparatos electrónicos muggles, en medio del salón había dos chicos que parecían estar jugando con videos juegos por lo que pudo identificar Harry. La cámara los grabó durante unos instantes antes de que uno de los jugadores, el mas joven, saltara sobre sus pies.**_

_**-GANE, GANE,¡SOY EL MEJOR! ¡SI!—gritó el niño de no mas de 10 años dando saltos de alegría.**_

_**El otro gimió derrotado pero sonrió ante el entusiasmo del niño pequeño.**_

_**-hola hermano venimos a hacerte la entrevista—dijo James. **_

_**Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar las voces sorprendidos de verlos allí esta claro que no los oyeron entrar.**_

_**-hola James acabo de ganarle a tu hermano—dijo el niño**_

_**-eso es genial Will ya era hora de que alguien pudiera darle una paliza a los videojuegos a mi hermanito**_

_**-cállate Jamesie **_

_**-que pasa no sabemos perder?—preguntó con sorna Fred II.**_

_**-bueno yo os dejo para que hagáis el video –dijo el niño abandonando la habitación, en cuanto el niño se fue el joven sonrió y miró a la cámara**_

Harry se quedó completamente sorprendido, aquel joven era exactamente igual a él, los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo y sin pecas la única diferencia era que no llevaba gafas y en su frente no lucía ninguna cicatriz.

Ginny se rió y abrazó a Harry.

-Tenemos otro hijo Harry—dijo Ginny casi saltando en el asiento.

Harry estaba tan contento como Ginny otro hijo y este era clavado a él.

-madre mía Harry, parece que lo has hecho tu solo—dijeron los gemelos Weasley un poco divertidos.

-esperemos por su bien que así fuera—gruño Bill

-_**le has dejado ganar verdad?—preguntó James.**_

_**-por su puesto, que le dejé ganar me tengo que ganar de alguna manera a mi cuñado—dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.**_

_**-si que debes quererla mucho para tragarte tu orgullo de esa forma nunca te a gustado perder—dijo James mientras se sentaba en el sofá sin dejar de desenfocar el rostro del joven.**_

_**El chico se encogió de hombros.**_

_**-bien, deduzco que la cámara ya está grabando.**_

_**-sip, como lo sabes?**_

_**El chico alzó´ una ceja.**_

_**-la lucecita roja está encendida.**_

_**-oh…asique eso te dice si graba o no—dijo sorprendido Fred enfocando de nuevo su cara estaba claro que miraba la luz roja de la que hablaba el chico.**_

_**-la profesora Mcgonagall debería dejarme la cámara a mi no se como es que todavía no se ha roto**_

_**-bien empieza hermanito—dijo James forzando a que Fred volviera a enfocar la cámara a su hermano.**_

_**-hola Hogwarts, mi nombre es…¿debería decirles mi nombre completo? A papa, puede darle un infarto.**_

_**-a papa no se si le dará un infarto pero estoy seguro de que al abuelo si, mas bien a los dos abuelos y al padrino de papa.**_

_**-si bueno a mi me preocupa mas que le de el infarto a papa porque si no, no nacemos tarado—le dijo mini-Harry a su hermano James.**_

_**-venga yo creo que pueden sobrellevarlo—animó Fred II**_

_**-esta bien. Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter **_

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el pasado, Harry miraba la pantalla como si a su hijo le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

De repente los gemelos Weasley rompieron a reír a carcajadas, todos los miraron sin comprender.

-venga chicos—dijo Fred—es que no lo pilláis?

-si es una broma de nuestro sobrino, es buenísima de hecho

Entonces Harry respiró tranquilo los gemelos debían tener razón era todo una broma

_**-si papa me llamo así y no, no es una broma—dijo el chico como si hubiera podido oír la conversación que se estaba teniendo en el pasado.**_

-¡pero tu estás tonto Harry!—gritaron a la vez los gemelos Prewett y los Weasley

Sirius empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación gritándole de vez en cuando a su ahijado por la locura que había cometido

James fue menos escandaloso que el resto pero desde luego se hizo oír, literalmente se desmalló…

A Harry casi le da algo cuando vio a su padre desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

-¡papa!—gritó alarmado su madre rápidamente se uso al lado de su marido y susurró.

-Enervate—dijo con voz forme y segura.

-Lily mi amor dime que todo a sido una horrible pesadilla—dijo James mirando a su esposa como si ella fuera la salvadora del mundo

-todo a sido una horrible pesadilla—dijo la mujer como si nada

James sonrió ampliamente

-en serio?

-no

James frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada su esposa.

-y por que me dices…

-me dijiste que te dijera que todo era una pesadilla—dijo Lily divertida

James se levantó y miró muy mal a su esposa.

-cariño creo que debería haberte enseñado que hay momento en los que un broma es del todo inoportuna—dijo James.

-en serio? yo creí que tu lema era haz una broma en cada momento—contrarrestó Lily.

Antes de que James pudiera contestar, Sirius los interrumpió

-pareja de enamorados dejad de discutir y atender a un problema muy gordo que se llama "Harry enloqueció en el futuro!

-pues a mi me gusta como queda el nombre—dijo Lily con una sonrisa diabólica

Sirius miró a James.

-recuérdame exactamente porque quisimos que la pelirroja aprendiera a hacer bromas

-señores—intervino Dumbledore cuando vio que la conversación se iba a alargar—creo que sería mejor que termináramos de ver el video y después ya pueden decirle a Harry lo que quieran, por cierto Harry me siento honrad de que la pusieras mi nombre a uno de tus hijos, muchas gracias

-de nada profesor—contestó Harry sin prestar demasiada atención

Por su puesto ante las palabras calmas del director todos se callaron, pero Harry casi perdió toda la sangre del rostro

Ginny lo abrazó.

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré de todos, pero es muy probable que te acabe matando yo por ponerle ese nombre e nuestro niño, porque claramente ese nombre fue idea tuya

Harry no pudo discutir por que tenía la sensación de que Ginny tenía razón.

_**-y aunque muchos probablemente lo están pensando soy un hijo muy querido por mis padres y fui un hijo completamente deseado asique James y Sirius no asumáis que fui un fallo técnico, el motivo por el que mi padre me puso ambos nombre fue por que ambos hombres de vuestro tiempo hicieron grandes sacrificios por mi padre, se que ahora mismo no entiendes nada papa pero algún día lo entenderás y entonces estarás de acuerdo con mi padre de mi tiempo. Dejando eso de lado, me gustaría hablar de mi. Tengo 16 años, voy a sexto de Hogwarts, soy Griffindor, y Prefecto y juego al Quidditch como buscador, no entré en mi primer año papa, lo siento, entre en el segundo, habría entrado en el primero, pero mientras entrenaba sufrí un pequeño accidente y estuve en la enfermería el día de las pruebas cuando salga de Hogwartsme gustaría ser profesor de DCAO o Pociones cualquiera de las dos asignaturas se me da realmente muy bien. Mi mejor amiga es mi prima Rose y mi amigo inseparable al que estoy muy unido, siento decepcionarte pero es un Slytherin **_

Entes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún comentario fueron acallados con una hechizo de Dumbledore, estaba claro que el director quería terminar el video cuanto antes

_**- yo fui quien heredó la capa de invisibilidad, mama creyó que yo haría menos daño al mundo comparado con mi hermano, lo cual es cierto pero bueno, tengo una novia, ella es la típica chica perfecta, es buena, guapa, tranquila y me tiene completamente domesticado—dijo soltando un suspiro de enamorado—tiene la misma edad que yo y ambos en realidad somos prefectos.**_

_**-a saber lo que harían esos dos solitos por los pasillos de la escuela por la noche—dijo JS riéndose de su hermano.**_

_**Albus fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.**_

_**-yo no soy un guarro como tu James yo quiero a mi novia lo suficiente como para que cuando me quiera acostar con ella lo haga en una cama**_

_**-espera…¿eso significa que no os habéis acostados todavía?—preguntó Fred II**_

_**-no**_

_**-pero si lleváis un año saliendo—dijo James alterado**_

_**Albus puso los ojos en blanco**_

_**-no hemos tenido oportunidad y de todas formas ella no está del todo cómoda con que pase por mucho que me diga que si y no pienso presionarla, cuando esté preparada de verdad lo haremos y no antes.**_

_**La cámara se volvió a enfocar a James.**_

_**-mama, papa, se me olvido pediros algo para el futuro: un hermano normal y en sus cabales**_

_**-eh!—se oyó una protesta de Albus**_

_**Antes de que él cámara volviera a enfoca al mediano de los Potter James volvió a hablar.**_

_**-otra cosa, no se lo que pudo hacer mi hermano cuando estaba en la tripa de mama, no me acuerdo pero creo que nada que pudo haber hecho mi hermano se merece que los llamaran Albus Severus en serio, asique mama impide que esto vuelva a suceder**_

_**-a mi me gusta mi nombre—intervino Albus, la cámara volvió a enfocarle—antes de que el idiota de mi hermano vuelva a interrumpirme voy a decir las palabras que quiero decir. Mis hermanos y yo hablamos y cada uno se encarga de decirle algo a algunas personas en especial, James Sirius a papa y yo a Severus Snape**_

Todos en el pasado se quedaron completamente congelados de que un hijo de Harry no solo tenía el nombre de profesor mas odiado del colegio si no que además el hijo mediano le mandaba un mensaje especial a ese horrible hombre

_**-esto que le digo profesor Snape es de mi parte y de la de mi padre…muchas gracias por todos lo que hiciste por papa…debió ser muy duro para usted, no puede decir a la cámara de que estoy hablando pero creo que el profesor Snape sabe a que me refiero**_

Las miradas de todo se dirigieron al profesor de pociones que asintió todavía sorprendido pero sin mostrar nada en el rostro.

_**-mi padre me dijo que yo tenía su nombre, no solo por que creyó que el nombre de Albus y Severus quedarían bien juntos, desde luego quedan mejor que Severus Sirius o Sirius Severus como era otra opción**_

Sirius y Severus se estremecieron y fulminaron a Harry con la mirada, por su puesto este se escondió detrás de su novia.

-_**si no por que había algo en mi que era especial y que mi padre creyó que a ti te gustaba—dijo Albus mirando fijamente a la pantalla.**_

Severus Snape al principio miró la pantalla sin comprender, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico hablaba, los ojos, ese niño tenía los mismos ojos de Lily, tenía esa misma forma de mirar fuerte y determinada. Si hasta ese momento había tenido alguna duda de por que Harry Potter le había puesto su nombre a uno de sus hijos en ese momento entendió porque, el Harry del futuro sabía la verdad, sabía que desde el mismo momento en que entró en Hogwarts él lo había estado protegiendo en secreto.

Sin embargo Severus no fue la única persona que se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería el chico , Albus II tenía los mismo ojos que su amada Lily, James enseguida se dio cuenta, no sabía que había hecho Snape por Harry, pero debía se haber sido algo muy importante para que su hijo le pusiera su nombre a uno de sus hijos y además al hijo que tenía los mismo ojos que su madre.

_**-bueno, creo que con esto es suficiente para que el profesor Snape entienda a que me refiero, lo diría en voz alta pero estoy seguro de que nuestro querido profesor de pociones no quiere que nadie sepa sobre ello. Sin mas dilación, yo me retiro.**_

Entonces la cámara se apagó.

Los hermanos Weasley soltaron en sus asientos y miraron a Harry apuntándole con la varita.

-te has aprovechado de nuestra hermanita no una si no dos veces…

Iba a añadir algo mas pero volvió a oírse un pitido proveniente de la pantalla, los hermanos Weasley fulminaron a Harry con la mirada este solo pudo tragar en seco, iba a morir a manos de los hermanos de su novia.

-tranquilo yo te protegeré—dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio y dándole un suave beso en la unión entre el cuello y la oreja.

_**La pantalla volvió a mostrar otra imagen, en aquella ocasión fue una clase de danza, el suelo era de madera tres de las cuatro paredes estaban cubierto por espejo y una banda dorada atravesaba los cristales a la altura de la cintura. Sonaba una canción suave y melodiosa en medio de la pista había una joven, no debía de tener mas de 14 años era menuda y delicada que bailaba al son de la música suavemente, cuando la música empezó a subir de potencia y rapidez, ella empezó a bailar mas rápido en medio de los pasos de baile dio una voltereta hacia atrás y siguió bailando como si nada parecía que no le afectaba para nada la velocidad a la que se estaba moviendo ya que era impresionante.**_

_**-hola Lils—llamó James.**_

_**La chica se detuvo de golpe y se volvió para mirar a la cámara cuando los vio sonrió ampliamente, Harry pensó que aquella pequeña niña eran perfecta mezcla entre su madre y su novia aunque sus ojos eran diferentes, el rostro de la niña era una copia en miniatura de su madre, sin embargo tenía una serie de pecas característica de los Weasley, el pelo era rojo pero mas cercano al tono rojo de Ginny que de su madre Lily, Pero estaba ligeramente ondulado como el de Ginny, las facciones de la niña eran idénticas a las de Lily, la nariz patricia, los labios fino…sin embargo Harry notó un detalle bastante curioso, su futura hija tenía los ojos azules oscuros casi violetas.**_

-no me lo puedo creer—dijo James emocionado, al lado de este Lily lo abrazó y Sirius le palmeó en la espalda cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que a él también se le empañaban los ojos Remus miró a Sirius y a James con una sonrisa melancólica.

-que pasa?—preguntó Harry, James lo miró agradecido.

-tu hija tiene los mismo ojos que tenía mi madre, azules oscuros o violetas dependiendo de la luz eran unos ojos únicos…-dijo James volviendo a mirar la pantalla

Harry se sintió feliz, su hija tendría los mismos ojos que su abuela de la que no sabía nada, se alegraba de saber aquella cosa de su abuela.

_**-venís a hacerme la entrevista deduzco—dijo la joven pelirroja cogiendo una toalla que había en unas sillas al fondo de la estancia y sentándose en ellas, James y Fred II, que también estaba allí, se sentaron con ella—bien por donde empiezo?—preguntó dudosa.**_

_**-me imagino que por tu nombre enana—dijo James**_

_**-no me llames enana Jamsie—dijo la niña sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor.**_

_**-perdona mocosa pero solo le permito a mi novia que me llame así—dijo James poniendo cara de idiota**_

_**La chica puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorar a su hermano.**_

_**-bien, mi nombre es Lilianne Luna Potter, todos me llaman Lily—dijo la joven.**_

-gracias Harry—dijo la Lily del pasado al oír el nombre de su nieta. A Lily se le empañaron los ojos al mirar a su hijo que la miraba con mucho cariño

-no hay de que mama, sabes que te quiero—dijo abrazando a su madre.

-muchas gracias, también Harry—dijo Luna Lovegood desde su sitio en el Gran Comedor, la joven destacaba entre el mar de alumnos que se encontraba en el comedor por su brillante cabellera rubia y por que en aquel momento caminaba hacía Ginny, ambas chicas se abrazaron, en los ojos de la rubia se podían ver lágrimas.

-de nada Luna—dijo Harry—aunque creo que ese nombre es mas mérito de Ginny que mío a fin de cuentas siempre habéis sido amigas—dijo Harry

Luna y Ginny se sonrieron.

_**-mi nombre es en honor de mi abuela Lily Potter, anteriormente Evans como todo el mundo sabe probablemente, y el "Luna" es debido a mi madrina Luna Lovegood **_

La Luna del pasado parecía todavía mas emocionada de haber sido elegida la madrina

- _**tengo 14 años, y soy la menor y la ultima de los Potter asique tíos Weasleys no matéis a mi padre, aunque si impedís que nazca James el mundo te lo agradecerá**_

_**-que graciosa Pecas sin mi el mundo no sería ni la mitad de divertido**_

_**-sin ti el mundo podría respirar tranquilo sin esperarse una broma cada cinco minutos—contestó la hermana menor pero sin mirar a su hermano que parecía que iba a protestar continuó hablando—desgraciadamente no continué con la tradición familiar y terminé en Slytherin**_

-¿¡QUE!?—gritó la gente desde distintos puntos del Gran Comedor. A Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula. Y palideció de golpe, estuvo incluso a punto de desmallarse, de no ser porque Ginny los sostuvo

-vamos Harry no es para tanto—dijo Ginny intentando que la sangre volviera al rostro de su novio.

-mi hija está en Slytherin y te parece normal?—gritó exaltado Harry

Aquello por su puesto cabreó a Ginny ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle?

-Harry James Potter nuestra futura hija irá a Slytherin asique asúmelo si no quieres que te maldiga, ¡y que sea la ultima vez que me gritas!—dijo Ginny sacando la varita y apuntando a la cara de su novio amenazadoramente.

Harry palideció todavía mas y miró con miedo a Ginny

-lo siento cariño no volverá a gritarte

Alrededor de la pareja todos se habían quedado callados del miedo pues el rostro en ese momento de Ginny Weasley presagiaba una muerte prematura para cualquiera que se acercara a la joven

-Harry buena suerte—dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Prewett y Weasley

-si hermano que la suerte te acompañe—dijo Ron alejándose de su hermana

-Harry, gracias por quitárnosla de encima—dijeron Bill y Charley agradecidos y apartándose los mas lejos posible de su hermana

Antes de que Ginny pudirea fusilar a sus hermanos el video continuó.

_**-aunque debo decirte que fui el orgullo de mi padre cuando en mi Primer año entré Hogwarts me seleccionaron como buscadora, soy realmente muy buena. En cuanto a estudios tengo bastantes buenas notas, casi siempre de excelentes, mis asignatura favorita es Pociones y DCAO aunque también me gusta Herbología aunque creo que eso es debido a lo bien que me llevo con el profesor que da la materia. De mayor me gustaría cantante, se que parece algo fantasioso, pero una de las ventajas de estar en Slytherin es que mis compañeros son tan ambiciosos como yo y muchos han llegado muy lejos en el mundo del espectáculo por lo que me pueden ayudar, además mi suegra es la mánager de algunos cantantes muy famosos que me han oído cantar y dicen que tengo mucho talento, este año heredé el mapa del merodeador de James y en cuando Albus se marche de Hogwarts también heredaré la capa, aunque profesora Mgonagall, tranquila que yo no soy tan revoltosa como mis hermanos, asique…. Una ultima cosa, papa, tengo novio**_

-quien se atreve a tocar a mi niñita—gritó furioso Harry

-como algún adolescente descerebrado le ponga la mano encima a mi nieta/ nieta-ahijada/sobrina-nieta—gritaron furiosos Remus, James y Sirius poniéndose en pie tan indignados como Harry.

Los Weasley miraron a Harry con una ceja arqueada

-y luego dices que nosotros exageramos

-no es lo mismo yo soy un perfecto caballero con Ginny, a saber lo que ese saco de hormonas la hace a mi inocente hijita—dijo Harry como explicación.

-tienes razón Harry, nuestras hijas están indefensas ante esos sinvergüenzas se que esto va a ser duro para nosotros pero…no podemos permitir que se aprovechen de nuestras hijas—dijo Ron poniéndose en pie con el puño alzado—nuestras hijas no deben venir a Hogwarts, en cuanto nuestras hijas cumplan los 11 años serán llevadas a un colegio femenino y luego las obligaremos a ser monjas de convento y…

A medida que Ron iba diciendo su discurso los Weasleys, los dos Potter, Sirius, Remus, William y los Prewett fueron asintiendo a lo dicho por Ron entusiasmados. Por su puesto nadie parecía ser consciente de que las mujeres cada vez se ponían mas y mas furiosas.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley—gritó Hermione al mas puro estilo Molly Weasley—como se te ocurra meter a mi hija en un convento el que se pasará el resto de su vida en estado de celibato serás tu

Ron perdió todo el color de la cara mirando a Hermione con preocupación

-pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron—intervino William Granger—así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, nadie se aprovecha de mi nieta y mi yerno no vuelve a meter la mano en donde no debe

-William Granger a los mejor eres tu el que pasa una vida de celibato como no dejes de temerte con el novio de tu hija—gruñó Jane mirando amenazadoramente a su esposa

-James querido vuelve a sentarse si no quieres que yo también adopte la postura de Hermione y Jane—dijo Lily Potter a su marido

Este se sentó inmediatamente.

Poco a poco todos los hombres se sentaron obedientemente aunque a regañadientes.

Hasta que al final solo quedó Harry.

-Harry siéntate ¡ahora!—dijo Ginny mirando amenazadoramente al joven Potter.

-pero Ginny es mi niñita

-tiene 14 años a esa edad empecé yo a tener novios

-no me lo recuerdes—gruñó Harry haciendo un puchero

Ginny abrazó a Harry de forma cariñosa y este en contra de su voluntad se relajó a gusto con las caricias de Ginny

Ginny acercó su boca al oído de Harry y susurró algo que nadie pudo oír pero que hizo que Harry se estremeciera, abriera los ojos como platos y se sentara en su sitio como si fuera un corderito amansado

Los demás hombres se estremecieron

-el niño que sobrevivió domesticado por una pequeña pelirroja—dijo Bill entre susurros, lo justo para que solos sus hermanos lo oyeran.

_**-espero de verdad que no te molestes mucho conmigo, papa, pero le amo con todo mi corazón, es dos años mayor que yo y el mejor amigo de mi hermano Albus, y el único motivo por que el que no lo habéis matado es porque él me protegió de muchos puristas de sangre de Slytherin que querían atacarme cuando entré en Hogwarts. Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de decir mi discurso de animo. Yo quiero animar a mi madre: mama, no puedo decirte lo que va a pasar en el futuro, pero solo puedo decirte que tu y papa pasaréis dificultades para poder estar juntos, tendréis que correr muchos riesgos y incluso papa tomará una decisión que te hará mucho daño aunque entendiste sus motivos hay veces en que se lo recuerdas un poco resentida y papa no te culpa, pero ambos sabeís que papa volvería a hacerlo. Mama, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que papa siempre volverá a ti, incluso cuando la maldición asesina vuelva a por él.**_

Repentinamente la imagen se apagó.

-como que la maldición asesina vuelva a por Harry—preguntó Ginny pálida, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos por lágrimas de miedo y con las manos en el regazo temblando

Harry atrapó las manos de su novia sin darse cuenta de que Ginny no era la única que estaba reaccionando así.

-Ginny tengo tres hijos, no importa a lo que tuve que enfrentarme, lo mas importantes es que al final tengo una familia, contigo, los dos Ginny seremos una familia y me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirla. Ginny—la llamó Harry cuando esta siguió sin mirar a Harry, al final ella lo miró—haré lo que sea para tener a esos hijos

Terminó Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

A su lado Lily quería decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el característico pitido proveniente de la pantalla.

En esa ocasión la imagen que todos pudieron ver fue a la profesora Mcganagall


	8. El Hijo de Remus Lupin

Cap-8 El Hijo de Remus Lupin

Ante todos los de la sala volvía a aparecer en la pantalla la profesora Mcgonagall, muy entrada en años y con tantas canas como las que tenía Dumbledore, pero con los ojos iluminado de diversión que se esforzara por reprimir, estaba claro que aunque se pudiera quejar de los alumnos revoltosos estos le hacían la vida mas divertida.

-_**-vuelvo a aparecerme ante ustedes para informarles que los videos no han terminado ni de lejos, hasta ahora solo han aparecido los hijos de la honorable familia Weasley que en nuestra generación es una de las mas importantes por la lucha contra Voldemort, y como habrán podido ver también hemos incluida a la familia Potter en este grupo. Ahora aparecerán hijos de otros salvadores del mundo mágico como también otras personas cercanas el círculo y amigos de los hijos Weasley. Espero que disfruten de los videos que empezará a aparecer a partir de mañana, espero que pasen un buen día…**_

El video se apagó, Ron se levantó para decirle algo a su amigo sin embargo solo llegó a captar el pelo negro de su compañero que huía del Gran Comedor, Hermione que estaba a su lado lo arrastró detrás de Harry

-¡volved los tres aquí!—gritó Lily Potter siguiéndolos a la carrera seguida de Jane y Molly las dos brujas con las varitas sacadas y preparadas para utilizar la fuerza si era necesario

Rápidamente Ron y Hermione cogieron a Harry que se había demorado para que pudieran alcanzarlo. Los tres amigos corrieron hasta la séptima planta y pasaron tres veces por el tapiz del sexto piso que ocultaba la sala de los Menesteres. Una vez dentro los tres chicos cayeron casi desmallados en el suelo.

-porque no nos avisaste—protestó Ron mirando de mala manera a su mejor amigo.

-estabais distraídos y si intentaba llamaros en voz alta, mi madre podría haber sospechado.

-me da igual, después de todas las aventuras que hemos pasado y a la gran cantidad de cosas a las que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar y tu nos abandonas en el momento mas importante—gruñó Ron

-Ron, daría mi vida por vosotros y lucharía contra Voldemort mil veces si con eso os mantengo a salvo, pero no pienso enfrentarme a la furia de mi madre, por nadie

Ron suspiró.

-la verdad es que no te culpo, tu madre parece tener tan mal genio como la mía

-y la mía—intervino Hermione por primera vez todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-y ahora que hacemos?—preguntó Ron

-esperar aquí hasta que empiece el próximo video—contestó Harry—por lo menos ese era mi plan inicial.

-pues siento deciros que ese plan no va a funcionar—dijo una voz femenina de ultratumba desde la entrada

Los tres amigos tragaron en seco, y se volvieron para mirar a la entrada.

Allí en el marco de la puerta estaban las tres madres de los chicos, liderados por Lily Potter que golpeaba la varita contra la mano libre y fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo y los amigos de estos, antes de que Harry pudiera sacar su propia varita Molly Weasley hizo un rápido "Expeliarmus" y Lily los ató con cuerdas.

-es una lástima que no sea bruja esos hechizos me vendrían muy bien—dijo Jane mirando con admiración como las cuerdas ataban a su hija sin escuchar las protestas de esta.

Molly hizo levitar los cuerpos atados de los chicos y los llevaron al Gran Comedor.

Allí los esperaban todos.

James y Sirius tuvieron que contenerse para no reírse de Harry que miraba a su madre con la cara completamente colorada de la vergüenza y la frustración.

Sentaron a los chicos en unas sillas, los tres juntitos miraban a los adultos como si estos fueran los verdugos y Lily le pidió mas veritaserum a Snape que se lo dio un poco asustado, estaba claro que le tenía un miedo muy sano a Lily Potter, igual que su hijo y su marido que a pesar de que la situación le divertía no lo mostró para no enfadar mas a su peligrosa esposa.

Lily les hizo a los tres tomarse el _veritaserum_

-que es eso?—preguntó William

-es una poción que obliga a las personas a decir la verdad—dijo la pelirroja mas joven.

A los padres de Hermione se les iluminaron los ojos.

-entonces por fin sabremos todoooooo lo que nuestra hija nos a estado ocultando?—preguntó Jane

Lily asintió

-bien! Quien empieza?—preguntó Jane emocionada. Hermione gimió aterrorizada, la que le esperaba

-por que no empezamos con su primer año—dijo Molly—vallamos por orden

Las tres madres les miraban esperando ansiosamente todo lo que había pasado el primar año en Hogwarts, pero no eran las únicas que esperaban ansiosas los detalles de la vida del Trío de Oro, lo padres, los hermanos, los amigos y medio Hogwarts escuchaba atentamente.

Harry suspiró, si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera puesto una mala cara pero era la madre de Hermione además defendía a Ron de su suegro asique no podía decirle que no.

-bien, en mi primer año…entré en el equipo de Quiddicth—dijo el joven—y no lo hice precisamente presentándome a la selección—dijo el joven haciendo una mueca mientras miraba a Mcgonagall que desde su asiento podía escuchar a su alumno predilecto.

-y como fue entonces señorito—preguntó Lily mirando mal a su hijo que teniendo la misma genética que su esposo podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

-pues…-Harry dudó su madre le iba a meter una buena bronca y todavía no había llegado a lo peor del primer año.

-creo que en ese caso la desobediencia de Harry está justificada señora Potter—intervino Neville a favor de Harry.

La madre de Neville lo miró

-¿Qué pasó?

-pues era nuestro primer día de la clase de vuelo, y a mi no es que se me dé precisamente bien, sin querer di la patada en el suelo antes de tiempo y me caí de la escoba, me fragturé la muñeca—dijo Neville, antes si quiera de terminar la explicación su madre ya lo estaba abrazando y colmando de mismos. A todas luces Alice Longbottom era la típica madre sobreprotectora, y si su hijo no fuera Neville el chico ya habría protestado por las extenuantes atenciones de su madre pero el joven Gryiffindor parecía estar encantado con las atenciones de su madre, desde luego Harry no podía culparlo—bueno, mientras Hooch me llevaba a la enfermería perdí la recordadora que me había enviado la abuela y Malfoy la cogió

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al alvino de Slytherin, que a pesar de estar a bastante distancia del grupo se encogió acobardado cuando la mirada de Alice se centró en él de muy mal humor.

-la cuestión es que Malfoy me cogió la recordadora se subió a la escoba y pensaba tirarla por algún sitio

-y ahí es cuando aparece el síndrome TSM de Harry—intervino Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿el síndrome TSM?—preguntó James alzando una ceja a su nuera.

-síndrome de "Tengo que Salvar al Mundo"—se explicó, James y Sirius se rieron cada vez que les caía mejor Ginny.

-Harry, continua—dijo Lily sin desviarse de la conversación

Harry tragó saliva trabajosamente pero continuó.

-bien pues…me subí en la escoba, era la primera vez que montaba y creo que se me dio bastante bien

-mas que bien Harry estuviste genial—dijo Ron animando a su amigo.

-bueno, Malfoy se vio en clara desventaja y tiró la recordadora al suelo, la cogí al vuelo, la profesora Mcgonagall que había visto todo me recomendó para buscador

-no me lo puedo creer, ¡eres genial Harry!—exclamó Sirius que no conocía toda la historia

-muchas gracias profesora—dijo James mirando a su profesora favorita, con solo esa mirada Mcgonagall entendió lo mucho que aquellos significaba para James. Para James el Quidditch había sido mas que un deporte y estaba segura de que de no haber vivido en tiempos de guerra el joven habría llegado a ser jugador profesional, pero como todo Potter, James que también tenía el TSM y se había decidido por la carrera de Auror, por eso para él que su hijo también jugara al Quidditch era muy importante.

-atención todos—gritó Lily para hacerse oír por encima de las palabras de felicitación y admiración que iban dirigidas a su hijo y su esposo—nos estamos desviando del tema y eso es exactamente lo que ellos quieren—dijo Lily mirándolos amenazadoramente—Harry querido por esta vez te has librado del castigo porque era por defender a un amigo pero no creo que vuelva a pasar, ¡continua!.

Harry volvió a tragar en seco.

-bien…en Halloween de ese año entró un Troll en Hogwarts

-si, hijo mío explícame eso del Troll que mencionaste antes—dijo James mirando amenazadoramente a su hijo, por lo general James apoyaría a su hijo en cualquier trastada o cosas como lo de la recordadora de Neville, pero hablar de Trolls ya era hablar de peligros mortales y no quería que nada le pasara a su hijo.

-e bien, pues verás papa, nosotros…

-fue culpa mía señor Potter—intervino Hermione mordiéndose el labio

Los ojos de todos los padres se dirigieron hacía Hermione.

-el día de Halloween yo… pasó algo y me escondí en el baño de las chicas llorando

-¿Por qué ibas a llorar?—preguntó Jane mirando a su hija preocupada

-eso fue culpa mía—dijo Ron con cara decaída mirando a Hermione arrepentido—creo que nunca te pedí perdón debidamente por lo que te dije.

-no es culpa tuya Ron, tengo que reconocer que era una "sabelotodo insoportable"—dijo Hermiona con un cierto deje de aceptación

Ron sonrió de lado.

-pero eres la sabelotodo insoportable mas guapa del mundo—dijo Ron besando delicadamente a su novia.

-¡que corra el aire niño!—protestó Will mirando mal al pobre Ron, que durante un momento se le había olvidado de que su suegro estaba presente.

-calla Will a mi me parecen adorables—protestó Jane dirigiéndole una mala mirada a su marido, Lily y Molly asintieron a lo que decía la señora Granger también enternecidas por el intercambio entre Ron y Hermione que en ese momento estaban mucho mas que colorados.

-bien continua Harry—animó Molly

Harry después de dirigirle a Ron una mirada burlona decidió continuar.

-bueno, cuando estábamos cenando entró el profesor de DCAO de nuestro primer año Quirrell, y alertó a todo el mundo de que había un Troll en Hogwarts.

-¿pero como diantres entró un Troll en el colegio si puede saberse?—preguntó Lily mirando un poco acusadoramente a Dumbledore

El hombre sonrió un poco de lado divertido.

-lo colaron dentro mi querida Lily, yo no lo habría permitido, pero no soy infalible.

Lily no parecía muy contenta con la respuesta pero no iba a decir nada mas.

-cuando nos estaban conduciendo hacía la sala común nos acordamos de que Hermiona no sabía nada de lo del Troll…así que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta fuimos a buscarla y lo distrajimos mientras intentábamos sacar a Hermione de allí, y en ese momento el Troll acorraló a Ron, me abalancé sobre él y Ron para salvarme lo noqueó.

Las tres madres se miraban entre ellas y a los chicos, los padres aunque parecían tan preocupados como las madres (en especial Will), decidieron esperara al veredicto de las mujeres, si bien la actuación de Harry y Ron había sido muy noble seguía siendo muy peligroso.

Las madres suspiraron.

-está bien Harry esta también te la perdono, fue un completa imprudencia, podríais haber ido a hablar con un profesor y decirle que Hermione estaba en los baños y no simplemente ir vosotros pero le salvasteis le vida—decretó Lily

-pero eso no significa que os perdonemos del todo ¿os quedó claro?—preguntó amenazadoramente Molly

Jane después de dirigirle una mala mirada a los tres, miró con una gran sonrisa a Ron.

-si ya de pequeño te preocupabas por ella—dijo la mujer divertida.

Ron se puso colorado.

-está bien, ¡continuad!—indicó Molly a los chicos para que siguieran, esa vez habló Hermione.

-El segundo problema en el que nos metimos ese año fue el de Norberto.

-¿Quién es Norberto?—preguntó Molly

Se oyó una estruendosa carcajada en el silencioso gran Comedor, proveniente de Charley Weasley.

-Charley tienes algo que añadir?—preguntó Molly en un tono meloso que no engañaba a nadie.

-solo quiero decir que no es Norberto sino Norberta

Todos parecía interrogantes y desconcertados, menos el trío de Oro, Malfoy y Hagrid

-es una dragona ?—preguntó Hagrid sorprendido.

-¡DRAGONA!—gritaron todos sorprendidos

-si, es un dragona—dijo Charley como si no hubiera oído el grito que había metido medio comedor.

-como lo sabes?—preguntó Hagrid

-por que es muy despiadada, agresiva y porque básicamente hace cosa de un mes puso un huevo

A Hagrid se le iluminó la cara

-¿voy a ser abuelo?—preguntó extasiado Hadrid

-¡debí imaginarme que si tenía que ver con dragones tenía que ser cosa tuya Hagrid!—exclamó Lily mirando amenazadoramente al semi-gigante, Rubeus se agachó aterrorizado—pero como se te ocurre traer un Dragón a hogwarts

-Norberta es inofensiva

-¿inofensiva?—preguntó con cierta sorna Charley, se remangó una manga, la derecha, mostrando una quemadura bastante reciente y de muy mal aspecto—me hizo esto y solo por estar a 30 metro del su huevo, aunque debo decir que su macho es mucho mas difícil de manejar

-Charley cariño que tienes que ver con esto—volvió a preguntar Molly un tanto amenazadora.

Charley se encogió pero respondió.

-Hagrid adquirió un huevo de Dragón cuando Ron estaba en primero, Ron me escribió pidiendo ayuda para deshacerse del animal y lo ayudé a sacarlo del colegio.

-Rubeos Hagrid pero como se te ocurre traer un huevo de Dragón al colegio—casi gritó Lily molesta, sabía de la afición de Hagrid hacia cualquier animal peligroso pero los dragones ya era hablar en otro idioma.

-bueno Lily yo…-Hagrid luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-venga cariño tubo que ser una experiencia muy buena para Harry—dijo James intentando que su esposa no le echara la bronca en exceso a Hagrid

-una buena experiencia?—preguntó con sarcasmo Lily fulminando a su marido con la mirada.

-hombre ahora que lo mencionas papa, si que fue una buena experiencia—dijo Harry pensativo, cuando su madre se volvió para mirarlo furibunda este tragó en seco

-¿a que te refieres cariño?—dijo Lily conteniéndose para no matar a nadie—es que has tenido que encontrarte con mas dragones?

-eso pasó en el cuarto año mama ahora no tiene nada que ver—dijo Harry intentando salirse por la tangente.

Antes de que su madre pudiera decir nada se oyó un pitido proveniente de la pantalla.

Todos se sorprendieron, no se esperaban el pitido hasta el día siguiente sin embargo parecía que alguien se quería apiadar del elegido

La gente salió corriendo a sentarse en sus sitios

-¿de quien creéis que será el hijo que aparezca ahora?—preguntó Hermione a Ron mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su novio para la molestia de su padre, la ternura de las madres de los dos chicos y la diversión de los hermanos y amigos de la pareja, aunque a los ultimo Ron los ignoró, le gustaba la confianza que Hermione parecía tener con el, hacía mucho que soñaba con algo así—quiero decir según Mcgonagall aparecieron todos los hijos de los Weasley asique…

-ahora lo veremos cariño—dijo Ron mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de Hermione y esta dejaba repentinamente de pensar para centrarse en él, no sabía porque , pero le encantaba distraerla cuando estaba concentrada.

Ante los del pasado la pantalla mostró a un joven, estaba en medio de lo que parecía un salón subido a una pequeña banqueta con los brazos estirados mientras una mujer rubia, muy hermosa y que les resultaba familia le tomaban las medidas de los brazos. El joven tenía el pecho al descubierto, un pecho cuidado y ejercitado que consiguió que muchas chicas empezaran a babear y se oyeran silbidos desde todas partes del gran comedor, el joven tenía el pelo castaños y los ojos claros tirando al dorado a Harry se le parecía un montón a…

-ese chico no se parece a ti Remus?—preguntó Sirius mirando con el ceño fruncid la pantalla.

-no digas tonterías Canuto—dijo Remus pero también veía las similitudes

_**-hola Ted que tal estas?—preguntó Fred II ya todos reconocían su voz**_

_**Ted miró a la cámara y sonrió encantadoramente, por su puesto hubo mas suspiros femeninos en la sala.**_

_**-ahora mismo estoy siendo sometido a tortura por haber osado pedirle matrimonio a mi novia—dijo el joven divertido mirando de reojo a la mujer rubia, que como única respuesta le pinchó con una aguja, Ted se quejó**_

_**-no seas llorica Ted que no es para tanto.**_

_**-mi querida suegra llevo aquí media tarde**_

_**-te aguantas la boda de mi ni niña y va a ser perfecta aunque sea la ultimo que haga en la vida**_

_**-no seas dramática suegra que a este paso el novio no llega entero a la ceremonia entre tu y el suegro no se cual de los dos quiere matarme mas**_

_**-no dramatices Ted ya casi está.**_

_**La mujer, de espaldas a la cámara hizo un par de retoques al pantalón antes de terminar, y todavía dando la espalda a la cámara salió de la habitación, no sin antes añadir**_

_**-procura no moverte que tienes los pantalones llenos de agujas.**_

_**Todos vieron con cierta risa como el chico bajaba con cuidado del taburete y se sentaba sobre el.**_

_**-de acuerdo ya sabes como va esto, te presentas y tal pero no puedes decir quien es tu prometida ni nada es lo diréis luego de acuerdo?**_

_**-creo que entendí las instrucciones de Mcgonagall mejor que tu Freddie—dijo el joven con sorna. Luego miró a la cámara y con una gran sonrisa se presentó—hola Hogwarts, mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin**_

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor en el gran comedor, durante unos instantes nadie se movió hasta que todos salieron del shock. Sirius y James miraron con los ojos como platos a un Remus que miraba al joven de la pantalla con ojos desorbitados y un poco entrado en pánico.

-es imposible—dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

-valla Rems parece que alguna chica te cazó—dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo que seguía negando con la ceza

-venga Remus que no es para tanto, ya verás como te encantará ser padre, siempre has sido muy responsable y…

-pero estas loco, no puedo tener un hijo, no puedo permitir pasarle mi enfermedad a ningún niño inocente no…

James y Sirius iban a decir algo pero el joven volvió a hablar.

_**-probablemente en el pasado a mi padre esta a punto de darle un infarto—dijo Ted con una sonrisa tierna—antes que nada diré que, papa, no heredé tu P.P.P.**_

_**-P.P.P.?—preguntó James II que también estaba allí.**_

_**-Pequeño Problema Peludo, así es como tío Harry llama a la licantropía de mi padre—dijo Ted divertido.**_

Varias personas del pasado se rieron, Remus sonrió ligeramente y en ese momento mucho mas relajado sintió una felicidad desbordante, tendría un hijo, no heredaría su problema y el chico parecía estar orgulloso de él, no se avergonzaba de tener un padre licántropo.

-tengo un hijo—dijo Remus con una sonrisa enorme casi dando un salto de la alegría, James y Sirius en cuanto vieron que Remus se tranquilizaba saltaron sobre él emocionados con la nueva noticia, lily se acercó para felicitarle, Molly lo abrazó maternalmente y le dijo que tenía un hijo encantador, Harry también se acercó a felicitar a Remus casi dando saltos de alegría por Remus, sin embargo había alguien que no era feliz…

Ginny observó como Tonks se apagaba de golpe, desde el mimo momento en que el joven apareció Ginny supo de quien era hijo y no le quitó los ojos de encima a Tonks, y en ese momento vio como la mujer intentaba salir del gran comedor esperando que nadie notara sus lágrimas, Ginny iba a detenerla pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Ted Lupin que volvió a hablar.

_**-voy a decir el nombre de mis padres, aunque creo que el de mi padres quedó, bastante claro, sip, soy el hijo de Remus John Lupin, espero que a mi padre no le de un infarto con la noticia—dijo divertido Ted.**_

En el pasado se oyeron risitas por parte de los amigos de Remus que casi había estado a punto de sufrir el infarto que decía el hijo.

_**-en cuanto a mi madre, es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo—dijo Ted con una sonrisa cariñosa pintada en la cara—mi madres es Nymphadora Lupin, Tonks de soltera**_

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el gran comedor, antes de que todas las miradas se centraran en una Nymphadora Tonks que se había congelado en la entrada en su momento de huir, la joven se dio la vuelta despacio con su rostro mostrando su completo Shock.

-GUAU!—gritó Sirius cuando se recuperó de la impresión

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—estalló James por otro lado, agarrándose las costillas de la risa.

-has caído lunático—dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo-¡GENIAL! NOS HEMOS AHORRADO TENER QUE HECHARTE LA BRONCA

Ante el grito de Sirius y James Tonks pareció salir de su letargo, al principio solo sonrió pero al cabo de unos instantes dio un chillido de alegría y empezó a dar salto como un saltamontes, cambiándole el pelo de color con cada salto.

-sabía que te gustaba, lo sabía!—exclamó Tonks señalando Lupin que todavía parecía que le costaba reaccionar.

-Lunático estamos emparentados!—gritó Sirius abrazando a su amigo efusivamente, como este seguía sin reaccionar pasó de él y corrió a abrazar a su sobrina y los dos como un par de locos empezaron saltar y brincar dando gritos de alegría, James abrazó a su esposa también muy contento, ahora su mejor amigo no estaría solo.

-no me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo…?—dijo Remus todavía increíblemente sorprendido mirando la pantalla.

-venga Remus, yo soy lento pero creo que no es muy difícil saber como la dejaste embarazada—dijo Harry a Remus con sorna

James y Sirius se rieron ante lo dicho por el joven Potter.

Tonks corrió hacía Remus y saltó sobre él, que con unos reflejos y una fuerza, dignos de un hombre lobo la atrapó en brazos como si fuera un niña, sin embargo no fue Tonks quien empezó el beso sino que fue Remus. La besó profundamente de una manera que parecía que la iba a devorar en ese mismo momento.

-coff coff coff—tosieron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius—hay menores delante

Ambos se separaron, Tonks profundamente ruborizada al percatarse de que todas las miradas del gran comedor estaban centrados en ellos, la joven colorada escondió el rostro en el pecho de su futuro marido mientras que este sonreía sin ninguna vergüenza y se encontraba lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

Mientras la pareja permanecía abrazada todos los amigos empezaron a felicitarlos y a acercarse para abrazarlos e incluso algunos a darle collejas a Remus por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Tonks hasta que se rindió.

Cuando todos se hubieran calmado, el video continuó.

-_**supongo que para mis padres esto será una gran sorpresa, sobretodo para mi padre que se juró no tener nunca una familia, pero las cosas cambian y afortunadamente mi madre es lo suficientemente cabezota como para no ceder ante las negativas de mi padre, desgraciadamente muchos dicen que heredé esa cabezonería junto con el metamorfismo de mi madre—ante la mirada de todos, el pelo rubio ceniza del joven que le hacía parecerse a Remus tanto pasó a ser de un llamativo azul eléctrico—normalmente llevo el pelo así a excepción de los eventos a los que tengo que ir mas formal, incluso en el trabajo llevo el pelo así, a mi abuela le vuelve loco, dice que en personalidad soy mucho mas parecido a mi madre que a mi padre—dijo el joven con una sonrisa enorme**_

_**-bueno no siempre en personalidad que en bromas tienes la vena Merodeadora—dijo James divertido.**_

_**-en eso tienes razón James, bueno, ahora voy a hablar un poco sobre mi, desgraciadamente mama, fui un Gryffindor, prefecto, premio anual, y capitán de Quidditch, todo al mismo tiempo en mi ultimo año, debo decir que llegué a capitán por la lesión del anterior y lo sustituí, jugaba en la posición de buscador, posición que me enseñó Harry Potter, mi padrino **_

-guau Remus gracias—dijo Harry con los ojos al principio desorbitados pero pronto se anegaron de lágrimas por el agradecimiento—a ti también Tonks ¿o debería decir Lupin?

Tonks ignoró el ultimo comentario y simplemente le agradeció que hubiera aceptado ser el padrino de su hijo y estaba segura de que era un padrino genial para Teddy (como ella había empezado a llamarlo). Remus le dijo un "de nada" pero todavía sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

_**-saqué las mejores notas de mi promoción, pero desde luego no fui un alumno modelo, al contrario, casi siempre estaba gastándole bromas a los Slytherins, lo mejor de todo es que nunca me pillaron, no por que no supieran que era yo, sino porque no tenían pruebas para demostrarlo—dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona—desde luego volví loca a Mcgonagall.**_

Los merodeadores, los Prewett, los gemelos Weasley, Tonks y otros mas como Hagrid y Will estallaron en carcajadas.

-Remus a salido a ti, de apariencia bueno, pero en realidad un demonio maquinador de bromas—dijo Sirius dando unas palmadas en la espalda a Remus.

_**-lo que yo me preguntó es como podías cumplir con tus funciones de prefecto, de premio anual, capitán de Quidditch, hacer bromas y encima quedar con tu novia—dijo James, en ese momento al poner todos lo deberes que tenía el joven juntos algunos se estremecieron por la cantidad de trabajo**_

_**-puede que no heredara la licantropía de mi padre pero aun tengo algo de la genética dentro, lo que significa que tengo mas energía que un humano normal y que puedo aguantar mas días sin dormir que la mayoría.**_

_**-que morro—dijo James—si yo hubiera tenido esa energía habría hecho una broma por día de los siete años en Hogwarts**_

_**-pues entonces menos mal que no tienes esa energía o habrías matado a Mcgonagall del estrés, además no se que envidias, a pesar de no tener mi energía tienes el record de bromas hecho en un año**_

_**-es cierto se me olvidó mencionarlo en el video—dijo James II alarmado, la cámara enfocó a James**_

_**-un pequeño detalle, me encantan las bromas y en un años llegué a hacer 2.500 bromas fue en quinto, y este año tampoco voy nada mal en mis previsiones, **_

_**-bueno James no te agencias todo el mérito que los demás también nos lo hemos currado—dijo Fred II**_

_**-lo siento hermano tienes razón, los 2500 bromas son obra de todos los merodeadores II**_

_**-puedo seguir haciendo mi entrevista?—preguntó divertido Ted**_

_**-siiiiiii—respondieron los dos diablillos con cierta sorna, como si hablaran con un profesor**_

_**-bien!, salí de Howarts como ya mencioné con las mejores notas de mi promoción, y decidí que quería ser Auror, como mi padrino y mi madre, terminé la carrera hará ahora dos años, y también terminé con sobresalientes en las prácticas y la teoría, aunque creo que no tiene demasiado mérito cuando uno de los profesores que te avalúan es un fan de tu padrino que además pasará a ser tu jefe, jejej, pues si, como Auror trabajo bajo las órdenes de mi padrino Harry, lo cual no es muy divertido porque no me deja ir a ninguna misión que sea demasiado arriesgada**_

-muchas gracias Harry—dijo Tonks al joven Potter, le aterrorizaba pensar que su hijo podría estar en peligro, se alegraba de que Harry lo protegiera aunque Ted no parecerá muy contento

-de nada Tonks, aunque no creo que a él le haga mucha ilusión mi protección por el tono que estoy oyendo

-mientras está a salvo me da igual lo que diga—contestó la mujer tozuda, las otras madres que había en la sala asintieron con la afirmación de Tonks.

_**-créeme Ted, papa te dejaría ir a misiones mas arriesgadas, confía en ti, pero le tiene miedo a mi madre, que creo que también tiene voz y voto en todo esto teniendo en cuenta que es tu madrina**_

_**-eso también, la tía Ginny es terrorífica cuando se enfada—dijo Fred II confirmando lo que decía James**_

_**Ted se rió.**_

_**-os dais cuenta que este video lo está viendo Ginny?—preguntó con ironía, se oyeron dos: "¡MIERDA!" por parte de James y Fred pero Ted ignorándolos continuó hablando**_

_**-en cuestiones de amores, no me parezco demasiado a los merodeadores, soy bastante lento con las mujeres, y solo e tenido ligues esporádicos hasta que encontré a la mujer de mis sueños, y como podéis ver, voy a casarme pronto con ella, estos días en lo único que pienso es en que pase el tiempo lo mas rápido posible para que por fin sea mi mujer.**_

_**-a que tanta prisa? No creo que valla a escaparse—dijo Fred con risa en la voz, sin embargo el chico hizo un mueca**_

_**-no quiero darle la oportunidad de que se me pueda escapar, la quiero y reconozco que me aterroriza perderla. Ahora voy a mandar un mensaje, a mi padres, a los dos. Primero de todo, me gustaría decirle a mi padre lo mucho que lo quiero, y lo muchísimo que le e admirado siempre. Papa has sido mi héroe, siempre e querido ser como tu, tener tu entereza tu fuera para salir adelante en cada momento, y bueno creo que me parezco bastante a ti o por lo menos eso espero, se que piensas que podría avergonzarme de tu condición, pero es precisamente eso lo que me hace quererte mas, tu lucha, tu vida con esa enfermedad, es digna de admiración no de vergüenza, te quiero papa—terminó el chico con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, durante un momento la cámara se desenfocó oportunamente cuando el joven se limpiaba las lágrimas—a mi madre, me gustaría decirle lo mucho que la respeto y admiro, es una mujer fuerte y decidida y se que no fue fácil ser una de las primeras mujeres Auror tras la primera guerra donde casi desaparecieron las mujeres entre los Aurores. Pero probablemente lo quemas admiro de mi madre es su tozudez o mas bien su determinación, pues si no hubiera sido por estas dos cualidades, mis padres nunca habrían estado juntos. Un abrazo muy fuerte, papa, mama os quiero a los dos…**_

La imagen se apagó, lo ultimo que pudieron vislumbrar fue una lágrima solitaria que caía por el rostro del joven Teddy.

Tonks abrazó con fuerza a Remus, y lloró de la felicidad sobre el hombro del licántropo, Remus también parecía afectado y dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad.

-y tu decías que no podías tener hijos—dijo James—pues perdona que te diga pero para no querer tener hijos ese te salió muy bien, es casi-perfecto.

-¿casi perfecto?—protestó Tonks—¡muérdete la lengua Potter! mi hijo es perfecto.

-de eso nada la única criatura que es perfecta en el mundo s…-decía James

-gracias Cornamenta por considerarme perfecto, me alegro de que reconozcas que de los dos yo siempre seré el guapo—interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa .

-estos nunca cambiarán—gimió derrotada Lily, Harry se rió bajito por la cara que había puesto su madre.

Esos días estaban siendo los mas felices de su vida


	9. Los Hijos de Neville Lognbottom

Cap-9 Los Hijos de Neville Longbottom

-bueno…creo que todavía hay una conversación pendiente ¿no?—dijo Lily mirando a su hijo, este con solo ver la mirada de su madre fue sumisamente hasta la silla de los interrogatorios como ya empezaba a llamarla en su interior, de nada servía discutir o huir su madre era mucho mas lista que él, y la señora Weasley era igual de tenaz, por lo que Ron, imitando a su amigo, también se sentó en la silla, Hermione pesarosa después de recibir una fiera mirada de su madre los siguió con cara abochornada.

Una vez los tres estuvieron sentados volvieron a bombardearlos, en esta ocasión fue Ron quien habló por su amigo.

-bueno, nuestro siguiente aventura fue descubrir la existencia de la Piedra filosofal, una piedra capaz de convertir cualquier cosa en oro o de conceder la inmortalidad.

-descubrimos que Voldemort quería conseguirla, y nos decidimos a investigar que clase de defensas rodeaban a la piedra—continuó Hermione

-entonces Harry se dio cuenta de algo, los dragones están prohibidos, las leyes prohíben que una persona pueda tenerlos, como es que alguien simplemente llevaba un huevo en el bolsillo y que casualmente se encuentre con Hagrid.

Los adultos se miraron entre si, Hagrid desde su sitio parecía avergonzado.

-esa fue una observación muy inteligente señor Potter—alabó Ojoloco.

James y Lily se inflaron por el elogio de un gran Auror a su hijo, aunque todavía estaban preocupados por lo que parecía avecinarse en la historia.

-entonces fuimos a hablar con Hagrid y nos dijo como había sido la conversación que tubo con el hombre que le dio el dragón, entonces a Harry le cuadró todo, alguien había manipulado a Hagrid para que le dijera como pasar a Fluffy

-¿Fluffy?—preguntó Sirius curioso

-un perro de tres cabezas que había en el tercer piso ese año

-UN QUE!—gritó LIly mirando a su hijo, Molly y Jane traían la misma cara que Lily.

-oh…asique se llamaba Fluffy—comentó Neville mirando al trío.

-lo dices como si conocieras a ese bicho—dijo Alice Longbottom mirando suspicazmente a su hijo, este tragó en seco.

-digamos que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro—dijo Neville intentando no darle importancia al asunto.

-luego interrogamos a Neville si quieres Alice pero ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es saber como termina esta "querida" aventura—dijo Lily sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hijo y compañía.

-bueno, pues descubrimos que había varias pruebas y también sabíamos que nuestro sospechoso…-dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

-que creíamos que era Snape—añadió Ron puntualizando, y ganándose una mala mirada de dicho profesor—y que además pensamos estaba ayudando al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a conseguir la inmortalidad.

James y Sirius miraron a Snape.

-yo no lo descartaría del todo—dijo Sirius mirando con muy mala cara al profesor de pociones, este le respondió mirándole con la misma mala cara.

-estoy contigo hermano.

-pero está claro que no fue él o no estaría aquí en esto momento ¿no?—dijo Lily como si fuera obvio—continuad.

-bien, sabíamos que la piedra filosofal estaba protegida, primero por Fluffy, que sabíamos que podíamos tranquilizarlo siempre que el perro escuchara música, el perro estaba justo encima de una trampilla protegiéndola—dijo Ron

-un día, cuando ya sabíamos que el ladrón conocía como derrotar a Fluffy decidimos hablar con Dumbledore—continuó Hermione

-pero Dumbledore se había ido al ministerio—dijo Ron

-que bonito si ya terminan las frases del otro—dijeron los gemelos Weasley

Hermione y Ron decidieron que era mejor ignorarlos por lo que siguieron contando lo que había pasado.

-por lo que nosotros bajamos por la trampilla—terminó Hermione

-y creednos, no queréis saber cuales eran las pruebas que tuvimos que pasar—dijo Ron.

-la peor fue la del ajedrez—dijo Hermione para si misma.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-esa no fue la peor ni de broma.

-que no fue la peor? Ron te golpeó una ficha de ajedrez gigante en la cabeza.

-no es para tanto…

-que ese eso de una pieza de ajedrez Ronald—preguntó su madre entre preocupada y furiosa.

-mama, no quieres saberlo.

-de hecho si

Ron suspiró.

-la profesora Mcgonagall, creó un ajedrez gigante como defensa de la piedra, tuvimos que jugar como piezas para atravesar el tablero, ganamos pero me tuve que sacrificar y me noqueó una pieza

Molly perdió todo el color de la cara, aunque no era la única, parecía que todos los Weasley mas por Prewett habían perdido toda la sangre que solía llegarles a la cara.

-no fue para tanto además como podéis ver estoy perfectamente

Molly parecía que iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por James.

-en que consistían las otras pruebas?

-pues… una era de Quidditch, teníamos que conseguir coger una llave entre muchas para poder abrir una puerta, otra era luchar contra un Troll… afortunadamente ya estaba ko cuando nosotros llegamos—continuó Harry antes de que su madre lo interrumpiera—también nos tuvimos que enfrentar al "lazo del diablo" pero Hermione creo un fuego y ya está. Y Snape nos puso un acertijo que Hermione resolvió…

-solo un acertijo?—preguntó escéptica Lily, conocía demasiado bien a Snape como para que fuera simplemente un acertijo.

-bueno, había varias botellas y teníamos que averiguar cual era la poción que nos ayudaría a pasar un fuego violeta que había en la puerta que llevaba hacía la puerta, y la otra te haría volver hacía atrás, el resto de las botellas eran vino o veneno—terminó Harry resumiendo aquel acertijo.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a Snape.

-¡¿veneno!?—gruñó furiosa.

-no me mires así Evans, se suponía que era una defensa para que no robaran la piedra a ningún profesor se nos ocurrió que tres niño de primero intentarían pasar las pruebas.

-lo primero Snape, mi apellido es Potter—dijo Lily ligeramente molesta porque Snape todavía no la llamaba por su apellido de soltera —y en segundo lugar, entiendo porque lo hiciste pero no esperes que no me afecte ni moleste ¡es mi hijo!

Snape gruñó pero no dijo nada mas.

-¿algo mas que añadir Harry?—preguntó Lily volviéndose para mirar a su hijo.

-bueno…el ultimo obstáculo era el de Dumbledore

Lily y James palidecieron así como la mayoría de los adultos.

-no fue peligroso—dijo Harry rápidamente—era algo fácil, si eras una persona inteligente y tenías experiencia con el espejo de Oesed

-el espejo de que?—preguntó Arthur

-es un espejo que nos muestra lo que mas deseamos de nuestro corazón, yo ya lo había encontrado con anterioridad y bueno… sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, por lo que desee encontrar la piedra entes de lo hiciera Voldemort

-como es que sabías como funcionaba ese espejo Harry?—preguntó Sirius con la voz un poco ronca.

Harry evitó la mirada de su padre.

-simplemente ya nos habíamos visto, la cuestión es que conseguí la piedra, y bueno… resulta que cuando mama dio su vida por mi creó una especia de escudo que impedía que Voldemort pudiera tocarme por lo que cuando Quirrell intentó matarme el…se desintegró.

-¡espera! Quirrell?-preguntó Neville levantando una mano incrédulo—sabía que le había pasado algo y que había muerto, pero creí que Voldemort lo habría matado.

-no, Volldemort estaba dentro de su cuerpo, concretamente escondido tras el turbante

Varios alumnos por todo el Gran Comedor contuvieron el aliento, otros solo se estremecieron y los mas radicales soltaron chillidos de espanto.

-desde luego Harry tu no sabes lo que es tener unos 11 años tranquilos no?—preguntó con cierta sorna e ironía Tonks—y pensé que mis accidentes eran peligrosos

-bueno mi querida sobrinita, reconoce que si algo es peligroso son tus accidentes, que son de leyenda.

-cállate Black.

Sirius se rió lúgubremente, todavía estaba algo molesto con lo que le había pasado a su ahijado.

James se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sofás que había por todo el Gran Comedor para hacer mas confortable las entrevistas. James se pasó una mano por el pelo cansadamente, nadie parecía notar la mirada triste del hombre, excepto Lily y Harry, el segundo no lo entendía, pero Lily se acercó a su marido lentamente.

-James… no te martirices por lo que no podemos hacer…-dijo Lily intentando contener las lágrimas, James siempre era el que se mantenía estoico y firme, solo lo había visto llorar con la muerte de sus padres y cuando nació Harry, pero en esos momentos, su marido, su pilar estaba a punto de desmoronarse de la culpabilidad.

Lily lo abrazó con fuerza.

-no es culpa tuya James, no podías hacer nada.

-eso no es verdad Lily podría haber hecho algo—gruñó, se alejó de su esposa y salió del Gran Comedor. Se hizo el silencio en el comedor, todos se miraban sin entender que había pasado, solo Lily, Remus y Sirius lo entendían, aunque Harry podía hacerse una idea.

-iré con él—dijo Lily.

-espera yo también quiero ir—dijo Harry levantándose de la silla, Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro.

-deja que primero tu madre lo calme, luego vas tu—dijo su padrino, Harry tubo que conformarse con esperar, si alguien conocía a su padre ese era Sirius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily ni si quiera tubo que esforzarse por seguirlo, sabía a donde iba..el lugar favorito de los dos.. el lugar donde se besaron por primera vez, y el lugar…donde el último día de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, perdió la virginidad bajo las estrellas, después de una de las noches mas románticas de su vida, su lugar especial…

La Torre de Godric Gryffindor…

No era la Torre de la casa Gryffindor, sino, una vieja torre de Hogwarts, situada el a parte sur del castillo, una de las zonas menos transitadas y que con el paso de los años se había ido deteriorando por la falta de uso y el poco mantenimiento. Se decía que nadie podía entrar en la torre, porque habían sido los aposentos del mismísimo Godric Griffindos y que solo su heredero podía entrar, algo muy similar a lo que se decía de la Cámara Secreta, solo que Godric no había encerrado un monstruo en el colegio, y aquel lugar, solo era una vieja habitación donde uno de los fundadores vivió toda su vida, con su esposa y la niña secreta que tuvieron…

Muchas historias contaban que Godric no tubo ningún hijo, y que nunca se casó, lo segundo Lily si se lo creía, pero sabía por escritos de la familia Potter que Godric visitaba a menudo Hogsmeade por aquel entonces era un pueblecito todavía mas pequeño e insignificante de lo que era en esos momentos, los libros de los Potter decían que Godric tenía una muy buena relación con una joven muggle, la muchacha sabía incluso que Godric era un mago y jamás lo denunció ante la inquisición.

Se dice que la joven desapareció poco días después de la marcha de Salazar Slytherin del castillo, furioso con Godric.

Sin embargo algunos de los libros podían afirmar que Godric escondió a la joven muggle en la Torre temeroso que Salazar pensara tomar represalias castigando a la joven. También había un pequeño fragmente en que se describía a Godric cuidando y protegiendo a una pequeña niña de cabello negro por todo el castillo y que esta se casó con un joven muy apuesto años mas tarde. En la boda de la joven, Godric llevó a la chica hasta el altar, como solo un padre podría hacerlo., y que el joven matrimonio tubo un hijo varón algún tiempo después, aunque no había grandes referencias el respecto, si aquellos eran la familia de Godric Gryffindor, el hombre se había encargado de proteger y mantener en el anonimato a su familia lo máximo posible.

Pero todo ese recuerdo de sus incursiones en la biblioteca buscando información sobre los fundadores, le llevaban al punto que ella quería, le Torre de Gryffindor aquel lugar donde Godric escondió a su familia y que según la leyendo solo un heredero de Godric podría abrir la puerta principal.

Sin embargo, no sabía si aquello ultimo era falso o es que su esposo era el descendiente de Gryffindor, porque la puerta siempre había estado abierta para James.

Llegó a la puerta de la torre casi con los ojos cerrados, recordaba perfectamente el camino, lo había recorrido innumerables veces con James durante el ultimo año.

Se encontraba frente a una pared, para cualquiera que no supiera donde mirar, jamás se daría cuanta de que un pequeño ladrillo sobresalí de la pared justa al "ras" del suelo, Lily lo tocó con la varita.

-Lillianne Potter—dijo con voz clara, el ladrillo brilló brevemente, como si intentara confirmar que realmente era ella, y después los ladrillos empezaron a moverse, muy similar a como lo hacía la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Ante ella se formó un arco de madia punta, en cuyos bordes se veían grabas una serie de runas. Cuando tenía 17 años tardó tres mese en descifrar lo que ponía pero luego pensó que era algo obvio, las runas decían "Valor es lo que se necesita para levantarse y luchar; pero también es lo que se requiere para sentarse y escuchar." era tan Gryiffindor. (N/A. esa frase existe realmente aunque en realidad es así: Valor es lo que se necesita para levantarse y hablar; pero también es lo que se requiere para sentarse y escuchar" de Winston Churchill _(1874-1965) Político británico. Lo difiqué ligeramente para que quedara mas acorde con lo que diría un Gryffindo loco jejejejejeje._)

Lily no se detuvo a observar el lugar, subió rápidamente al mirador, un pequeño torreón, donde ella y James había mirado las estrellas siendo adolescentes…y allí estaba James, sentado apoyado en la pared mirando al cielo, que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-a veces me pregunto si no tienes una copia del mapa del merodeador, porque es la única explicación que le encuentro a que siempre sepas donde estoy.

Lily suspiró y se sentó al lado de su marido.

-James, entiendo como te sientes…pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada.

-yo no creo eso Lily, creo que podríamos haber hecho muchas cosas…

-lo único que pudimos hacer, por lo que nos a contado Sirius, era proteger a Harry con nuestra vida, y puede que tu no, pero yo me siento muy orgullosa de eso, puede que no le hallamos dado la mejor de las vidas a nuestro pequeño, pero por lo menos él vive.

James suspiró.

-lo se, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero…

-¿pero…?—preguntó la mujer.

-me da rabia no poder verlo crecer Lily, me juré que si alguna vez formaba una familia sería como lo habían hecho mis padres, desde que te conocí supe que quería tener un hijo contigo, puede que no fuera la persona mas inteligente a los 14, 15 y 16 años, todavía era muy joven, creído, egocéntrico y estúpido para la mayoría de las cosas, pero a los 17 me di cuenta que no solo eras una mujer especial sino que cuando pensaba en formar una familia solo podía pensar en ti como en la madre de mis hijos, y empecé a pensar en como sería. Compraría una casa en el valle de Godric Gryffindor, es un lugar con una gran cantidad de magos, lo cual nuestros hijos tendría amigos para jugar, sería una casa grande con jardín y piscina para las fiestas, y las barbacoas familiares donde Sirius vendría todos lo días y con regalos casi siempre para nuestro primogénito que sería el ahijado de Canuto, Remus vendría menos a menudo pero nuestra hija se alegraría de ver a su padrino.

Lily se rió.

-y si no tuviéramos niñas?, ten en cuenta que según tu padre, los Potter no han tenido hijas en generaciones.

-estoy seguro de que habríamos tenido niñas, solo que no tuvimos tiempo—dijo James un poco apesadumbrado, Lily intentó distraerlo.

-y porque Remus sería el padrino de nuestra hipotética hija?—preguntó curiosa Lily.

-porque si algun niñito se atreviese a pedirle salir a mi hija primero tendría que pasar una noche de luna llena con Remus

Lily se rió, su esposo era tan dramático.

-James…-dijo Lily e un tono un poco regañón, pero dejando las risas de un lado acarició suavemente el revoltoso pelo de su marido que aunque se quejase de él, le encantaba y le volvía loca, cuando Harry heredó el pelo de su padre se sintió muy contenta.

-me gustaría estar allí cuando, probablemente Sirius le regale su primera escoba mágica de adulto, me gustaría poder enseñarle a volar, llevarle a los mundiales de quidditch, enseñarle a jugar. Llevarle por primera vez el 1 de septiembre a coger el expreso a Hogwarts, echarle la primera bronca por haberse portado mal, por haber gastado bromas pesadas a los Slytherin, probablemente, yo y Sirius estaríamos detrás de la broma, pero yo le echaría la bronca delante de ti para parecer responsable aunque después le facilitaría y la compraría algo caro

Lily frunció el ceño, pero no se sorprendía que su esposo pensara hacer aquello, le habría sorprendido que lo regañara en serio por gastar un broma, de hecho era mucho mas probable que lo regañase si la broma no era lo suficientemente buena.

-James…-abrazó a su esposo se quedaron ahí durante mucho rato, simplemente en silencio.

Lily no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, de repente oyó un sonido en el piso de abajo y alguien que les llamaba, antes de poder responder una cabeza negra como el ala de un cuervo se asomó por la puerta.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se encontraron con los verdes de su hijo primogénito.

-hola—dijo Harry desde la entrada de la habitación, sin atreverse a entrar, su hijo parecía indeciso y muy nervioso.

Lily miró a su hijo, se parecía tanto a ellos, era un calco de James en lo físico, pero se parecía mucho mas a ella en el carácter y la personalidad… y desgraciadamente, como ella, su Harry no sabía mostrar sentimientos y emociones.

-puedo pasar?—preguntó Harry indeciso, como si no supiera si iba a ser bien recibido.

Lily sintió a James bufar y poner los ojos en blanco.

-esa es una pregunta tonta Harry, por supuesto que puedes pasar, a veces te pareces demasiado a tu madre.

Lily y Harry se sonrojaron.

Harry entró y se sentó frente a sus padres, sin saber que decir solo mirándolos, y ellos le miraba a él.

Al cabo de unos instantes, James, cansado de esperar que su hijo o Lily hablaran, decidió hablar él.

-creo que deberíamos volver antes de que empiece otro de los videos

Harry se levantó como un resorte, estaba claro que no se sentía a gusto con aquella situación, Lily fue algo mas discreta pero se la veía aliviada.

-por cierto que era ese sitio?—le preguntó Harry a su padre—nunca antes había estado en él

-no? Y como has entrado en él?-`reguntó James al mismo tiempo.

-Sirius me condujo hasta la puerta, me dijo que ese lugar no aparecía en el mapa.

-no, cuando descubrí este sitio ya habíamos hecho el mapa del merodeador—dijo James, de repente se detuvo—como es que sabes del mapa? Sirius lo perdió en nuestro ultimo año

-Fred y George Weasley me lo dieron en mi tercer año, ellos dijeron que ya no lo necesitaban. Lo encontraron el del despacho de Filch. Me a sido muy útil.

-seguro que no te fue útil para algo bueno ¿verdad Harry?—dijo Lily mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hijo.

-bueno…mama…verás…-dijo Harry tragando en seco.

Detrás de su madre, Harry vio a su padre contener la risa.

-hijo, si quieres mentir, no tartamudees tanto, te pillarán en seguida—recomendó James

-¡James no le enseñes a mentirme!—gritó Lily golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de su marido.

-lo siento mi amor—dijo el poniendo cara de pena.

-no pongas esa cara señorito que no me la trago

-jo!—protestó James haciendo un mohín.

Entraron en el Gran comedor, Harry, esperaba encontrar un montón de ojos mirándolos entrar, sin embargo todos estaban pendientes de la pantalla que parecía que empezaba a mostrar una imagen, rápidamente, los tres Potter corrieron hasta sus sitios.

-Harry, creí que te lo perderías—dijo Hermione desde su sitio junto a sus padres y sentada en el regazo de Ron que parecía muy cómodo con Hermione tan cerca, aunque Harry podía ver claramente como su amigo luchaba por no sonrojarse… y por aparentar no estar aterrorizado de su suegro que le dirigía una mirada muy mala.

-nos hemos perdido algo?—preguntó Harry.

-no, acaba de sonar el pitido—contestó Ron

Los tres amigos volvieron la mirada a la pantalla que hasta ese momento solo había mostrado lo que parecía ser un jardín enorme y con una variedad de plantas increíble, Harry creía que no había tantos tipos de plantas diferentes ni en los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

La cámara enfocó a un hombre que estaba de espaldas regando una planta de un brillante color rojo cuyas hojas parecían eran casi del tamaño de Hagrid, la planta se movía de un lado al otro intentando capturar la máxima cantidad de agua posible que el hombre le regaba.

_**-hola profesor—saludó James Sirius.**_

El hombre se dio la vuelta y Harry soltó un chillido sorprendido y divertido el mismo tiempo.

-es Neville—gritó Hermione a su lado tan sorprendida y divertida como su amigo, todas las miradas se volvieron hacía el joven que se miraba sorprendido a su yo del futuro, los padres del chico miraban a la pantalla con una gran sonrisa, su hijo sobrevivía a la guerra.

-y es profesor—dijo Ginny sonriendo con una gran sonrisa a su amigo que se sonrrojó ante la mirada de todos

_**-hola JS hola Freddie ¿Qué tal estáis?—preguntó Neville sonriendo abiertamente a los dos jóvenes**_

_**-bieeeeeeeennnnn—respondieron ambos como unos alumnos del parvulario a su profesora**_

_**Neville se rió y miró a la cámara.**_

_**-no me puedo creer que todavía no la hayáis roto, es un milagro—dijo divertido**_

_**-jo profe que poca confianza en nosotros—protestaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-después de ver lo daños que causasteis el año pasado en los baños de Mirtel la llorona me sorprende que esa cámara siga pudiendo enfocar adecuadamente.**_

_**-pero si fue un accidente—se quejó James**_

_**-no querías inundar todo el segundo piso, solo queríamos inundar los baños para sacar a Mirtel la Llorona del baño**_

_**-si eso dice mi "querido hijo", pero mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿para que queríais sacar a Mirtel de los baños?**_

_**-es que estaba muy aburrida—dijo James rápidamente**_

_**-y queríamos ayudar, ese fantasma tiene que socializar mas**_

_**Neville alzó una ceja mirándolo de forma escéptica.**_

_**-fingiré que me lo creo, vuestro cómplice está dentro haciendo la maleta.**_

_**-os vais a alguna parte?—preguntó curioso James.**_

_**-si queremos ir al trópico, hay muchas especies bastantes curiosas que me gustaría investigar.**_

_**-llevarás alguna a Hogwarts?—preguntó Fred muy ilusionado.**_

_**-si llevo alguna os puedo garantizar que esta no morderá como la de la ultima vez.**_

_**-joooooo**_

_**Neville se rió y los condujo hasta la puerta de la casa, que apenas se podía ver debido a la cantidad de plantas que tapaban la entrada.**_

_**-ya sabéis donde está su habitación, y por favor, no rompáis nada.**_

_**-siiiiiiiii—dijeron los dos a la vez**_

-parece que tienen tendencia a romper cosas—dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño y algo molesta

-y parece que estoy acostumbrado—dijo Neville divertido

Ginny algo molesta fulminó con la mirada a James y Sirius.

-eso es culpa vuestra

Los dos amigos iban a defenderse pero se ganaron una colleja de parte de Lily.

-mi nuera tiene toda la razón asique ni se os ocurra rebatirlo

-gracias señora Potter—dijo Ginny

-llámame Lily querida—contestó la madre de Harry

-da miedo que se llevan tan bien—dijo Ron entre susurros a su amigo

-sip—asintió Harry pareciendo asustado aunque feliz por la situación.

_**Mientras, en la pantalla…James y Fred II habían entrado en la casa que estaba tan llena de plantas como el jardín, aunque Harry podía jurar que esas no eran mortales.**_

_**-hola señora Longbottom—dijeron los dos chicos a la vez pero sin mostrar con la cámara a quien saludaban, estaba mas que claro que querían mantener la sorpresa.**_

_**-hola chicos—respondió una voz femenina—cuando terminéis con la entrevista bajad que os e preparado unas galletas**_

_**-gracias—dijeron los dos a la vez, Harry pudo interpretar por el tono que emplearon que a los chicos les encantaban esas galletas pues parecían entusiasmados.**_

Neville gruñó suavemente por la intriga.

_**Los dos chicos subieron rápidamente las escaleras conocedores del camino a la habitación del que iba a entrevistar, llamaron dos veces a la puerta.**_

_**-entrad panda de gamberros—dijo una voz al otro lado.**_

_**Ambos chicos pasaron dentro.**_

_**-creo que debería estar enfadado contigo amigo mío—dijo Fred fingiendo estar enfadado.**_

_**-si, deberías pero no lo harás porque sabes que no es culpa mía, yo soy un buen chico**_

_**Fred II frunció el ceño pero asintió**_

_**-esta vez lo dejaré pasar, sobretodo porque todavía no es el momento de que los padres se enteren de todas las relaciones que si no…**_

_**-si Freddie—dijo el chico que estaba en la habitación.**_

_**Harry pudo ver entonces a quien iban a entrevistar, el joven no se parecía en gran cosa a Neville, lo único que tenían en común eran los ojos castaños, pero el joven era un calco a su abuelo Frank Longbottom**_

-¡Frank es clavado a ti!—dijo Alice muy contenta abrazando a su esposo que sonreía feliz a la pantalla, Neville también parecía muy contento.

_**-bien, creo que llegó la hora de la entrevista—dijo Frank sentándose encima de la cama—me deduzco que la cámara ya está grabando**_

_**-pero que listo…-dijeron los dos primos con sorna**_

_**Este les sacó la lengua, pero los ignoró.**_

_**-bien, mi nombre es Frank Longbottom II—dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa**_

-muchas gracias hijo—dijo el Frank del pasado.

-de nada papa, está claro que podría tu nombre a uno de mis hijos.

_**-obviamente, mi nombre es heredado de mi abuelo Frank, soy el primogénito de la familia Longbottom**_

-eso quiere decir que tuviste mas hijos Neville—dijo entusiasmada Ginny apretando afectuosamente el brazo de su amigo

Neville sonrió encantado ante la posibilidad.

_**-tengo 17 años, estoy en la casa de Gryffindor, mi padre es Neville Longbottom y mi madre es Hannah Longbottom, Abbott de soltera.**_

En el pasado, a Neville se le calló la mandíbula de golpe y se sonrojó violentamente, por otro lado, Hannah tomó aire con fuerza sorprendida por la noticia y se puso mucho más colorada que Neville sobretodo cuando las miradas de todos en el comedor se centraron en ella.

Alice y Frank Longbottom miraron a la chica que parecía un semáforo y que miraba fijamente al suelo como su este fuera algo muy interesante pero entre el pelo que le tapaba la cara podían ver que la muchacha sonreía con timidez, Alice sonrió aprobadoramente, parecía una buena chica.

_**-en ese momento del pasado, mis padres son muy tímidos y todavía no han empezado ni si quiera a tontear, no será hasta el último año que mi padre se decida a pedirle una cita a mi madre justo antes de terminar Hogwarts. Digamos que en eso no me parezco demasiado a mis padres, no soy precisamente tímido, y durante mi primeros años en Hogwarts he sido un poco tímido y no se me daban particularmente bien las chicas pero en cuanto los Merodeadores II me acogieron bajo su ala, me convertí en un pequeño Don Juan, por su puesto no tanto como Fred II y James, pero tengo un pequeño club de Fan, del que juro que e intentado deshacerme pero que no me dejó en paz hasta que tuve novia, no soy un alumno modelo ni saco las mejores notas, pero no me quejo, saco muy buenas notas, sobre todo en Herbología, y no por que mi padre sea el profesor—añadió el joven rápido—mi padre precisamente a mi me presiona mas que al resto. Me gusta mucho el Quidditch, y soy el guardián del equipo del equipo de Gryffindor, de mayor me gustaría ser Auror, al principio pensé en ser profesor, pero tener a alumnos como JS y Freddie me hace estremecerme solo de pensarlo soy un miembro de los merodeadores II mi nombre en clave es Can que significa perro en latín, al principio iban a llamarme Canuto, pero no quise copiar un nombre, sobre todo por que no soy el mismo tipo de perro que Sirius Black**_

_**-**_por su puesto ,yo soy único nadie puede imitarme—intervino Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

_**-a diferencia De ese merodeador yo no me transformo en un perro negro gigante si no en un dócil labrador, por lo que soy mucho mas dócil. Debo decir que heredé de mi padre la mala memoria por lo que muchas veces cuanto vamos a hacer una bromas, todos me la tienen que estar repitiendo para que no se me olvide lo que tengo que hacer, y también tengo que apuntarme la contraseña de la sala común… Por cierto, tengo novia y la quiero mucho ella es…**_

_**-si Frank es perfecta, ¿puedes hablar de otra cosa? Ya tendrás tiempo de sobre para hablar de vuestra maravillosa relación mas tarde**_

_**-eso mi querido hermano, me a sonado a que estás molesto—dijo James.**_

_**-bueno, no os peléis, Fred tiene razón, mas tarde hablaré de mi novia y de mi, bueno… yo quiero mandar un mensaje a mi padre—el chico se puso serio de repente—quiero decirle, lo mucho que le admiro, admiro el valor con el que se enfrentó a los mortífagos, como sin dejarte intimidar, te enfrentaste a todos esos monstruos para proteger a los mas jóvenes de Hogwarts, luchaste por mantener la llama de la esperanza cuando nadie mas creyó posible que la guerra se inclinara a nuestro favor, y por ello y por todas las vidas que salvaste, gracias papa**_

La cámara se apagó, Neville miraba maravillado a la pantalla y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, su hijo había hecho un discurso precioso.

_**Antes de que nadie dijera nada la pantalla volvió a encenderse, en esa ocasión, la cámara enfocó un campo de una colina cercana a Hogwarts, en ella se podía ver un pequeño puntito blanco en medio de un campo muy verde, a medida que se iban acercando pudieron vislumbrar una larga cabellera rubia suelta al viento y una joven vestida de blanco**_

_**-hola Longbottom—gritó JS acercándose ala figura.**_

_**La chica se volvió hacia las voces, aunque Harry casi podía decir que la "niña" se volvió hacía las voces pues era una chica que no podía imaginar que fuera una adolescente como todos los que habían salido hasta el momento pues la joven Longbottom parecía muy frágil y delicada. Se parecía mucho a Hannah pero tenía los mismos ojos castaños claritos como su abuela, y por lo tanto como los de Neville.**_

_**-hola León—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa—y hola Lupus, me imaginé que vendríais a hacerme la entrevista, esperaba que no me encontrarais—dijo la niña con sinceridad—no me gustan las cámaras.**_

_**-di mas bien que no te gusta ser el centro de atención—intervino Fred II**_

_**-cierto—dijo dijo la niña—bueno, creo que sería mejor empezar con la entrevista, esta grabando ¿no?**_

_**La niña miró fijamente a la cámara.**_

_**-hola Hogwarts del pasado, mi nombre es Alice Hannah Longbottom II**_

La Alice del pasado soltó un suspiró entrecortado, emocionada por la noticia de que su nieta se llamaría como ella.

-muchas gracias hijo—dijo Alice a su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-de nada mama—dijo Neville sonrojado por que los ojos de todo el comedor se había vuelto en su dirección.

Entre los brazos de su madre Neville divisó a Hannah que miraba a la pantalla con una sonrisa cariñosa.

_**-soy la hermana menor de Frank, y la ultima de mi familia, tengo 14 años y pertenezco a la casa de Hugglepuff, **_

La casa en cuestión aplaudió feliz.

_**-mi asignatura favorita es "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" y soy la que mejores notas tiene en esa asignatura de todo el curso. El resto de mis notas son bastante normales excepto en pociones que soy una completa negada. A diferencia de mi hermano yo tengo muy buena memoria, pero soy la persona mas patosa que halla podido pisar Hogwarts con unas pocas excepciones, entre ellas mi padre—la chica se rió seguida de León y Lupus (N/A. para los que no lo recuerden Lupus es Fred II). En el pasado se oyeron distintas risas por todo el comedor, mientras que Neville se sonrojaba.**_

_**-me gusta mucho ver el Quidditch pero no jugarlo me da miedo subirme a una escoba. Me gustaría ser prefecta, pero creo que no soy lo suficientemente despiadada para quitar puntos -cierto mi querida Alice, eres demasiado blanda para eso—dijo JS—no te aprovecharías de tu posición para quitarle puntos a los Slytherins, y así no se puede ser prefecto**_

-James!—regañó Ginny con el mismo tono que utilizaba Molly con los gemelos. A su lado Ron se estremeció.

_**Alice le sacó la lengua pero no dijo nada en contra.**_

_**-De mayor me gustaría ser medimaga especializada en niños.**_

_**-era de suponer—dijo Fred II entonces.**_

_**-y bueno, creo que antes de decir el discurso debo darle la mala noticia a mi padre de que tengo novio.**_

_**-**_¡QUÉ!—gritó Neville poniéndose en pie con el rostro enrojecido de furia—quien es el desgraciado que se atreve a ponerle la mano encima a mi princesa. Como me entere de quien es voy a dejar a su padre sin la capacidad de procrear.

-NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! COMO LE HAGAS DAÑO AL NOVIO DE TU HIJA TENDRÁS QUE VERTELAS CONMIGO!—gritó Hannah poniéndose en pie, y señalando amenazadoramente el joven que se encogió acobardado.

-pero Hannah—protestó Neville.

La chica con el rostro completamente enrojecido se acercó amenazadoramente a su futuro marido.

-si no has dicho nada al hecho de que tu hijo tenía un club de Fans y que en ese momento tenía novia no veo porque deberías gritar ante el hecho de que tu hija tenga novia

-no es lo mismo es mi princesita, ya la has visto es muy delicada y los chicos a estas edades solo piensan en una cosa.

-que nuestra hija tenga un aspecto delicado no significa que sea tonta, estoy completamente segura de que nuestra hija a elegido a un buen chico y como se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima, las únicas veces que me tocarás tu será para tener a Frank y Alice—terminó Hannah completamente roja de la furia.

Neville sonrió de lado.

-no es broma Lognbottom—gritó ella furiosa poniéndose todavía mas roja de la indignación malinterpretando la sonrisa el joven.

-se que lo dices en serio—dijo Neville sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios—es solo que estaba pensando en lo guapa que te ves enfadada.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Neville no se sonrojó al decir aquello, pero Hannah desde luego que si.

-muchas gracias Neville—acabó respondiendo ella mucho mas colorada que antes—pero no creas que con esas palabras retiraré mi amenaza.

Neville se rió y le indicó a su futura esposa que se sentara a su lado junto con sus padres.

_**-pero no os preocupéis mi novio en el chico mas caballeroso del mundo—continuó Alice II, para después soltar un pequeña sonrisa—y si no lo fuera, él tendría que tenerle mucho mas miedo a su propia madre, que a mi padre o a mi sobreprotector hermano. Mi mejor amiga es Lily Potter a pesar de nuestras muchas diferencias ella, pues somos completamente opuestas fue la que hizo posible mi noviazgo, digamos que esa serpiente es demasiado inteligente y que a empezado a emparejar a todos sus primos con los chicos y chicas que a ella mas le convenía—dijo la Hufflupuff divertida—pero yo no me quejo y se lo agradezco un montón. Bien…lo ultimo que me queda por añadir es mi pequeño discurso, no se exactamente que decir, mi hermano ya dijo todo lo importante, pero quiero decir algo que va dirigido a todo Hogwarts**_

Todos los del comedor se centraron inmediatamente en la pequeña.

_**-cuando creáis que, nada puede arreglarse, que no hay un final feliz en esta historia de guerra, quiero que sepáis que aunque mucho no sobrevivan, los que si vivimos os recordamos a cada paso que damos, porque sabemos que sin vuestra lucha, sin vuestra sangre y sacrificios nosotros viviríamos en un mundo mucho peor. Os quiero a todos… **_

La pantalla se apagó.

-ese fue un gesto muy noble por su parte—dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a lo que dijo la pequeña Longbottom.

Poco a poco el silencio que se había impuesto hasta ese momento se fue rompiendo con unos pocos susurros que había en la habitación.

Neville miró finalmente a la que sería su esposa, Hannah al tomar conciencia de que la miraba se sonrojó violentamente y agachó la cabeza, Neville también se sonrojó, aunque antes había parecido muy seguro en esos momento su extrema timidez con las mujeres le estaba pasando factura.

Al final tubo que se Hannah quien rompiera el silencio.

-Frank y Alice son… buenos chicos…-dijo ella para sacar tema de conversación.

-si… lo son… gracias por dejarme ponerles los nombres de mis padres…

-no seas tonto, no me lo agradezcas, son unos nombre preciosos—dijo ella todavía mas colorada.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio

-me alegro de que enviaran este video sabes?—dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Hannah le miró con una ceja arqueada esperando una explicación.

-creo que sin ese video nunca habría tenido el valor suficiente para hacer esto—dijo Nevilla inclinándose sobre la chica y besándola en los labios castamente.

La chica se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero cuando reaccionó devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad y dulzura que Neville.

-puajjjjj esos dos van a darme una sobredosis de azúcar—dijo Sirius poniendo cara de estar vomitando.

-Black vuelve a meterte con mi hijo y morirás te quedó claro?—preguntó Alice amenazando al animago con una varita.

-lo siento Alice no me mates—gritó dramáticamente Sirius tirándose al suelo y poniéndose de rodillas.

-Sirius… donde perdiste tu dignidad?—preguntó socarronamente James mientras miraba debajo de un sofá cercano como si buscara algo

Todos se rieron, Alice evitando sonreír a pesar de las ganas que tenía apuntó con su varita a James.

-Potter espero que no estés subestimando mi furia—dijo Alice.

James arqueó una ceja.

-yo no subestimo a ningún mujer que halla tenido hijos, después de los embarazoa vuestro carácter empeora.

Antes de que las mujeres en la sala pudieran matarlo Lily intervino.

-os habéis dado cuenta de que nuestro queridos hijos han desaparecido?—dijo Lily que se había percatado de la desaparición de sus hijos y de sus amigos.

Molly y Janes se percataron de aquello y decidieron correr detrás de los chicos siguiendo a Lily.

James soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya podéis salir—dijo James entre susurros mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de la capa de invisibilidad.

William, Arthur y Sirius arquearon una ceja.

-Cornamenta amigo mío, sabes que cuando tu querida y amada pelirroja te matará?

-es posible, pero que es una vida sin emociones fuertes?—dijo James sonriendo con picardía y revolviendo el rebelde pelo de su hijo que sonreía abiertamente por lo dicho por su padre.

-bien ahijado, ahora me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de lo mucho que me ocultaste asique quiero que me lo cuentes todoooooooo

-que NOS lo cuentes—dijo James señalándose a si mismo, Arthur y Will se sentaron cerca de Sirius y James esperando enterarse de todo.

-yo también me quiero enterar—dijo Remus acercándose pero se detuvo al sentir una varita clavada en su pecho.

-a donde crees que vas Lupin, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente no te creas que te vas a escaquear—dijo Tonks amenazando al hombre lobo que tragó en seco pero como un chico inteligente siguió a la joven sin discutir…


	10. Los Hijos de Draco Malfoy

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, e estado teniendo problemas con la conexión a internet y no me dejó actualizar durante tres días asique la historia ya estaba escrita de antes pero de todas formas tarde mucho y lo siento. Para aquellos que también sigáis la historia de "Los Padres de Harry lee la Piedra Filosofal" tengo que informaros que tardare un poco porque el capitulo se alargó las de lo que me esperaba y en cuento a los "Los Hijos de Harry Viajan al Pasado" tengo una enorme sequía asique si alguno me quiere ayudar se lo agradeceré muchísimo un kissssssss_**

Cap-10 Los Hijos de Draco Malfoy

Remus siguió a Tonks hasta el lago, hacía meses que el frío del invierno había desaparecido y las primeras flores de la primavera se asomaban sin embargo, como Hogwarts está en Escocia el clima, como era de esperarse, estaba húmedo y con toda la pinta de ponerse a llover de un momento al otro.

Cuando Tonks llegó a la orilla del lago se volvió a mirar a Remus que parecía un niño regañado.

-y bien?—preguntó ella

-que quieres que te diga? ganaste ¿no?—dijo el licántropo sin saber que responder.

-por su puesto que gané aunque mi apellido sea Tonks tengo el mismo carácter que mi madre y Sirius asique por su puesto no iba a rendirme por un cabezota.

-entonces no se que quieres que te diga.

Tonks pareció desilusionada, Remus no sabía que decirle, todavía estaba asimilando el hecho de que se casaría con esa mujer y que tendría un hijo. No estaba quejándose de hecho estaba mas que contento pero no sabía que decirle a Tonks, desde hacía casi un año que la chica había empezado a insistirle al respecto y él siempre le había dicho que no, e incluso había llegado a mirarla a la cara y mentirle diciendo que no sentía nada por ella.

Tonks esperó unos minutos mas simplemente mirando al hombre de sus sueños, él no iba a pedirle perdón por mentirle ni iba a declarársele como ella quería, puede que no fuera un chica ortodoxa para los temas románticos pero todas las chicas esperan que en algún momento el chico de sus sueños se le declare.

Tonks suspiró cansada a veces Remus era mas insensible que Snape. Decidió que era mejor volver con el resto.

-Tonks…-la llamó Remus cuando esta le dio la espalda y volvía al interior.

-déjalo Remus esta claro que no te importo lo suficiente y que te casaste conmigo para ser complaciente o porque te sentías solo

Remus sintió como si Tonks le hubiera abofeteado.

-eso no es…

-eso es exactamente lo que es, desde el primer momento yo no e tenido ningún problema en decirte lo que sentía por ti incluso cuando me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que no me querías, yo me humille y me declaré a ti y tu ni siquiera parpadeaste, pero pude ver tu primera reacción cuando viste el video de nuestro hijo, era cara de desagrado

-eso no es cierto…

-Remus te vi la cara, no estoy ciega parecías a punto de vomitar…

-estaba así por que creí que le había pasado mi maldición a un hijo, mío, me juré desde pequeño jamás tener descendencia, no podía arriesgarme a que mi hijo heredara mi licantropía, no podía maldecir a a un niño inocente a este destino.

Tonk lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-puedo entender eso Remus pero si de verdad sientes algo por mi, ¿por que nunca dices nada?,¿ por que cuando insinué que íbamos a hablar del tema tu echaste a correr?. ¿por que me mentiste entonces?

-lo hago por ti—protestó Remus

-por mi?—gritó irónica Tonks— si realmente me quisieras serías un poco mas egoísta y me amarías a pesar de las dificultades, me amarías lo suficiente para decirme que es lo que te atormenta, o me habrías avisado cuando Dumbledore te encomendó aquella misión a principios del año que involucraba a infiltrarte entre licántropos salvajes y no hiciste ningún de esas cosas—dijo ella ya cansada, decidió que no quería discutir, cuando pasó al lado del licántropo este la interceptó y llevándose por un impulso la besó, Tonks tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de Remus para evitar caerse, sus piernas se habían vuelto mantequilla repentinamente.

El beso fue cobrando cada vez mas fuerza y se volvió mas apasionado y fogoso, Remus sostuvo en brazos a Tonks y como pudo llegaron hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido donde tendrían un poco de intimidad…

(N/A. Creo mis queridos lectores que os podéis hacer una idea de lo que pasó a continuación, yo os lo diría con pelos y señales pero este es un fic K asique no puedo poner nada de eso pero creo que podéis echarle imaginación ;).)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no se porque será mi querido hijo que tengo la sensación que nos estás contando todo esto del Quidditch, para escaquearte de contarnos lo que pasó en tu segundo año—dijo Fabian en voz alta después de que todos comentaran las hazañas de Harry en el deporte favorito de los magos.

-si Fabian yo también tengo esa sensación—dijo Guideon.

-es cierto hijo yo también lo noté, tienes que contarnos que pasó, no creo que sea peor que tu primer año

-fue mucho peor—dijo Ginny apesadumbrada sintiéndose culpable, Harry la abrazó intentando con ese abrazo borrar los malos momentos que pasó la pelirroja en su primer año.

-creo que nunca te di las gracias apropiadamente por salvar a Ginny, Harry—dijo Arthur mirando al muchacho que abrazaba protectoramente su hija menor.

-no tiene que dármelas sino lo hubiera hecho ahora no sería ni la mitad de feliz que soy, me faltaría una parte muy importante de mi—dijo Harry sonriendo a la pelirroja que se sonrojó y besó a su novio tiernamente.

-hacéis una pareja preciosa pero no creo que Harry esté vivo para cuando os queráis casar—comentó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a oír esa voz pero la reconoció de inmediato, su madre estaba detrás suyo y su voz le daba escalofríos.

Harry dio un salto sobre si mismo, tirando al suelo a Ginny que había estado apoyada sobre su pecho mientras él le contaba a su padre alguna de las anécdotas sobre el Quidditch.

Harry miró con ojos asustados a su madre, a Molly y a Jane, las tres mujeres tenía una mirada psicópata y a punto de cometer un asesinato, estaba claro que los tres héroes de Hogwarts iban a morir jóvenes.

-ma…m…mmmaama…mami ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Harry tartamudeando, Ron y Hermione estaba tan asustados como él, que como medida de precaución ambos se habían puesto detrás de su amigo que por lo menos ya había sobrevivido antes a un Avada Kedabra.

-mi querido hijo, yo buscándote por todo Hogwarts y tu estabas tan tranquilo aquí contándole tus batallitas de Quidditch a tu padre y el idiota de su amigo.

-eh! pelirroja

-¡cállate Black!—gritó Lily a Sirius, este se estremeció y se calló de golpe.

-bien, Harry, Ron, Hermione os vais a sentar muy formales, y nos vais a contar todo lo que tenemos que saber.

Los tres chicos obedecieron rápidamente.

-bien, empezad con vuestro encantador y tranquilo segundo año—dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido de forma amenazadora, por el bien de los chicos ya podía haber sido un año tranquilo.

-tranquilo no se si fue durante casi todo el año, pero Lily te puedo garantizar que su llegada a Hogwarts fue todo un espectáculo—dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido claramente recordando el incidente del coche volador.

Harry y Ron tragaron en seco.

-Lily amor, no deberías interrogarlos con la varita tan cerca de ellos y con un aspecto tan amenazador—preguntó James mirando a su esposa—podría pasar un accidente.

Esta le entregó la varita a su marido, tenía la extraña sensación, que a si no se la daba su hijo iba a acabar en la enfermería.

-bueno…pues en nuestro segundo año…-empezó Harry sin saber como continuar.

-la barrera de la estación se cerró…—continuó Ron

-es imposible que la barrera se cerrara—cortaron los gemelos Prewett al mismo tiempo

-si la cierra un elfo doméstico si—cortó Harry

-un elfo doméstico?—preguntaron sus padres

-una aun mas larga historia mama—dijo Harry—bueno la cuestión, es que como se había cerrado la barrera no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que ir a Hogwarts con el coche que Arthur había encantado

Mientras Lily y Molly fruncían el ceño al hombre, a James y a Sirius se les iluminaba la cara y miraban al hombre con curiosidad.

-que clase de encantamientos—preguntaron los tres (obviamente Molly no lo preguntó) aunque con tonos completamente diferentes.

-al maldito coche podía volar—dijo Molly con evidente disgusto.

Lily frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo furiosa mientras a Sirius y a James se les desencajaba la mandíbula.

-y llegasteis a Hogwarts en un coche volador—preguntó Sirius.

Harry se limitó a asentir sin mirar a su madre aterrorizado, Lily Potter le daba mas miedo que Voldemort.

-bueno mami…-empezó el niño que vivió pero fue interrumpido por su madre

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EN QUE DIANTES ESTABAS PENSANDO ¡PORDÍAS HABERTE MATADO! NI SI QUIERA TUBISTE EN CONSIDERACIÓN EL LÍO EN QUE SE PODÍA METER ARTHUR POR TU IMPRUDENCIA, AMBOS PODRÍAN HABER MUERTO ¡TIENES MENOS NEURONAS QUE TU PADRE!

-eh!—se quejó James en bajito esperando que su esposa no le oyera.

-pero no teníamos otra opción señora Potter, la barrera se cerró antes de que pudiéramos pasar—intervino Ron defendiendo a su amigo.

-y no se les ocurrió mandarle una carta a aun adulto?—preguntó en ese momento Molly.

-en ese momento no se nos ocurrió—contestó Harry ante la incapacidad de Ron de responder a la furia de su madre.

-Hermione…?—pregunta Jane mirando a su hija igual de amenazadoramente que Molly y Lily lo estaban haciendo con sus hijos.

-yo no estaba con ellos, entré perfectamente en la estación y me senté en el tren con Neville y Ginny, ellos están de testigos de que no hice nada malo

Jane miró a los dos chicos a los que se refería su hija y estos asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza.

-continuad—dijo Lily con una voz suave que no engañaba a nadie.

-bueno, llegamos a Hogwarts, nos castigaron, Ron tubo que limpiar las sala de los trofeos son magia

-estuve cuatro horas limpiando—dijo Ron mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-y yo tuve que cumplir castigo con Gilderoy Lockhart

-Lockhart? El idiota rubio que no hacía mas que mirarse a un espejo?—preguntó James mirando a sus amigos en busca de confirmación.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-según me comentó Remus si.

-que hacía ese imbécil engreído en Hogwarts—dijo James con el ceño fruncido ignorando las miradas amenazadoras de las niñas de Hogwarts.

-era profesor de DCAO—contestó Ron bufando sonoramente.

-ese idiota profesor? Pero si ni si quiera sabía coger la varita correctamente—protesta Frank—le tuve como compañero de mesa en DCAO durante los tres primero años hasta que Lily, y Alice se apiadaron de mi y me acogieron, el tipo era insufrible y no sabía mas que adularse a si mismo y sacar el espejo debajo de la mesa para poder mirarse.

-si lo recuerdo, yo compartí clase de runas con él—dijo Lilyfrunciendo el ceño con desagrado—era insufrible, se lo tenía mas creído que James y no era ni la mitad de de guapo que él

-cariño, no se si sentirme ofendido por lo de creído o alagado de que me consideraras guapo—comentó James mirando a su esposa con una ceja arqueada.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-creo que deberías tomártelo de las dos formas, a fin de cuentas las dos cosas son verdad.

-parejita dejad de discutir y centraron en el tema de que vuestro hijo tubo que soportar un castigo con ese idiota—interrumpió Sirius.

-es cierto mi querida Minerva, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hijo? Tan mal me porté contigo para que tengas que castigarlo de esa forma—dijo James dramáticamente a la profesora

Minerva pareció momentáneamente avergonzada.

-lo lamento por que un hijo de Lily no se merecía semejante suplicio—contestó la subdirectora.

-Minerva, mi querido profesora ¿eso era sentido del humor?—preguntó James mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a la profesora.

-no es justo me muero yo y Mcgonagall empieza a tener sentido del humor no me parece justo—se quejó Sirius

-supéralo Sirius –dijo Remus entrando en ese momento en el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa boba en la cara y de la mano de una "brillante" Tonks que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a levitar…eso sí la chica tenía el pelo rosa chicle MUY desordenado ;)

James y Sirius se miraron entre si y miraron a la recién llegada pareja y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, Tonks se puso roja hasta el pelo al mas puro estilo Weasley, y fulminó con la mirada a James y Sirius, Remus por otro lado, aunque se le sonrojaron las mejillas ligeramente no hizo ningún comentario estaba demasiado feliz.

-hola Remus, me alegro de que halláis llegado, hemos decidido seguir con la continuación de la interesante historia de mi "tranquilo" hijo—dijo Lily destilando sarcasmo por cada una de sus palabras.

-Lily no seas demasiado cruel con el chico, piensa que es hijo de James, estaba claro que iba a meterse en problemas.

-Remus, si fueran problemas por gastar bromas, no me preocuparía, por que a fin de cuentas no van ha hacerse daño por una broma, pero estamos hablando de coches voladores

Remus arqueó una ceja.

-y todavía no habéis llegado a contarle lo de las Acromántulas—comentó el licántropo que conocía aquella anécdota.

-¡ACROMÁNTULAS!—gritaron Lily y Molly al mismo tiempo perdiendo todo el color de la cara y mirando a sus hijos como su los fueran a matar.

-¿Qué son acromántulas?—preguntó Jane

-arañas gigantes muy venenosas y que les encanta comer carne humana—respondió automáticamente Lily sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!—gritó Jane furiosa de la preocupación por su hija. Con aquel grito Harry llegó a la conclusión que la amable señora Granger podía ser tan peligrosa como su madre o Molly.

-yo no estaba—dijo rápidamente la chica—yo estaba en ese momento petrificada—terminó, pero cuando acabó la frase su madre palideció y la joven se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debería haber dicho eso.

-¿petrificada?—preguntó Jane mirando a Lily y a Molly para que le explicaran que quería decir aquello.

-fue por el monstruo de la Cámara?—preguntó Molly.

-¿Cámara?—preguntaron, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Guideon, Fabian, Alice, Frank, Jane y Will

Neville puso cara de dolor.

-chicos fue un placer conoceros—dijo Neville alejándose de los padres—pero creo que no vais a vivir mucho mas, a fin de cuentas, si se enfurecen por que llegasteis a Hogwarts en un coche volador cuando sepan lo de la cámara de los Secretos…

-¿Cámara de los Secretos?—preguntaron Sirius y James, este último y Lily palidecieron.

-existe?—preguntó Lily

Su hijo asintió y Lily endureció el gesto.

-espero Harry, que por tu futura integridad física no entraras en esa cámara—dijo Lily muy lentamente y de forma amenazadora.

-bueno mama, no tuve elección

-HARRY JAMES POTTER—gritó Lily con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

-fue por mi culpa señora Potter—intervino Ginny en defensa de su novio, todas las miradas se volvieron en su dirección esperando que les explicara de que estaba hablando, pero Ginny se sentía incapaz de continuar.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a su novia protectoramente.

-no fue culpa tuya mi Ginny, fuiste increíblemente valiente—dijo Harry en susurros abrazándola—solo tenías 11 años no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo

Lily suavizó su expresión al ver el rostro preocupado de su hijo, estaba claro de que quería a aquella pelirroja y estaba preocupado por ella.

-que tendrán los Potter con las pelirrojas—se preguntó James.

-si tomamos como referencia a tu padre a Harry y a ti mismo mi querido amigo, os gustan las pelirrojas por que os gusta sufrir—dijo Sirius pensativo—todavía recuerdo una bronca que le echó Dorea a tu padre por una misión muy arriesgada, creí que lo mataba ella misma

James se estremeció.

-todavía lo recuerdo, ni mis Howlers eran tan aterradores, y mi padre lo único que hacía mientras mi madre lo regañaba era sonreírle…puede que tengas razón Canuto y a los Potter nos guste sufrir…¡auch!—se quejó James cuando su esposa le pegó.

-tu madre tenía una buena razón para gritarle a tu padre estoy segura Dorea era un mujer encantadora que se preocupaba por el tonto de su marido que no hacía mas que meterse en problemas, de hecho creo que eso SI que es un tradición de los Potter—gruñó Lily

James sonrió de forma coqueta, de la misma manera que lo había hecho Charlius Potter cuando recibía una bronca de su esposa.

Antes de que Lily pudiera echarle la bronca a su marido por reírse de algo así sonó el característico pitido proveniente de la pantalla.

Todos se sentaron rápidamente.

-quien creéis que se presentará ahora?—preguntó Harry curioso, ya habían visto a todos los Weasley, y Neville, y al inesperado hijo de Remus que ninguno si imaginaba.

-no se Harry tal vez sean los hijos de Luna—comentó Hermione ya que la rubia de Ravenclaw se había vuelto su amiga en aquel ultimo año.

Ante ellos apareció un inmensa mansión, rodeada con altos muros y un verja de hierro forjado, los jardines eran enormes y parecían estar muy bien cuidados, algunos incluso de sus arbustos tenían formas de animales mágicos.

Por esos jardines había paseando elegantemente pavos reales.

Se hoyó una exclamación de sorpresa y todos se giraron para ver quien era, Harry observó que eran los Malfoy que parecía sorprendidos

-suceda algo señores Malfoy?—preguntó solícitamente Dumbledore.

-anda ¡pero si es Malfoys Manor!—exclamó sorprendido Sirius cuando vio la casa, todos lo miraron preguntándose como lo sabía y él puso los ojos en blanco.

-la difunta señora Malfoy le encantaba organizar una fiesta en su casa todas las Navidades, y hasta que me fugué de casa me vi obligado a asistir—explicó el animago.

-por mi podrías haberte quedado en tu casa Black—gruñó Lucius desde su sitio

-señores…-regañó Dumbledore antes de que las cosas se salieran de madre.

**_La imagen se movió y vieron la cara de James y Freddie ambos fingían estar asustados de forma muy dramática y cómica que hizo que la gente soltada una serie de risitas_**

**_-aquí estamos, el hijo de Harry Potter el héroe del mundo y el hijo de "Sortilegios Weasley" a punto de entrar en una de las casa mas terroríficas de Gran Bretaña, la casa de los señores Malfoy—empezó James de forma lúgubre._**

**_-este video es sobre todo para demostrar, como dos valientes Gyiffindors se adentran en la boca de la serpiente._**

**_-pero si no sobrevivimos…mi Saeta de Fuego 5000 es para Frank no para Albus que es un mal hermano—terminó James haciendo una mueca—y papa, mama, aunque me muera no de deis el Mapa del Merodeador a Lily, Hogwarts no podría dormir tranquilo con semejante peligro_**

**_-James creo que llegó la hora—dijo Freddie tragando en seco—vamos a hechizar la cámara para que grave ella sola y no os perdáis a estos bombones—terminó el chico mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a la cámara_**

Angelina bufó exasperada por lo creído que era su hijo.

Harry desde el pasado parecía preocupado, ¿que hacía su hijo yendo a la casa de los Malfoy? si querían entrevistarlos, por que no iba otro que no estuviera en peligro.

**_Los chicos se acercaron a la gran puerta de hierro forjado, justo en el medio había un serpiente que parecía como si entrelazara las dos puertas, pues estaba enroscada alrededor de los barrotes._**

**_-James Potter y Fred Weasley—dijo James a la serpiente, la cual se movió y dejó que la puerta se abriera._**

**_-bien estamos dentro—dijo James en un tono misterioso—ahora debemos proceder con precaución, podemos encontrar cualquier cosa en estos jardines._**

**_Se oyó un sonido como el de una puerta cerrándose._**

**_-¡que a sido eso!—exclamó Freddie dramáticamente agarrándose al brazo de su amigo pareciendo aterrorizado, aunque por la forma que se comportaban parecían estar haciendo mucho teatro y poca realidad._**

-son cosas mías o esos dos con mas payasos que los gemelos Weasley, James, Sirius, y los Prewett juntos—dijo Remus señalando a la pantalla.

Harry miró a George que aunque había entendido que su hijo bromeaba parecía tan preocupada como él. Ginny lo abrazó al notar como estaba de tenso.

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que no les pasará nada—dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio que correspondió el abrazo.

**_-no lo se hermano, crees que podría ser una trampa—dijo James llevándose una mano al pecho y poniendo cara de estar aterrorizado al mismo tiempo que se aguantaba la risa._**

**_-viniendo de serpientes sería lo mas acertado—dijo Freddie sacándola varita del bolsillo de su pantalón-¡inmundas serpientes no les tenemos miedo!_**

**_-asique ahora somos inmundas serpientes, creo por ese comentario voy a dejaron sin comer galletas de chocolate—dijo una vos femenina a sus espaldas._**

**_La cámara enfocó a quien hablaba, ante todos los del pasado se mostró una Narcissa Malfoy, mas mayor que la de su tiempo, pero con una apariencia mucho mas feliz ,y no parecía ni tan aterradora ni estirada como la del pasado._**

-mama, eres tu—dijo Draco sorprendido.

-y desde cuando sabes hacer tu galletas de chocolate?—preguntó Sirius—la ultima vez que cocinaste algo le partiste un diente a tu padre

Narcissa fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

**_-¡señora Malfoy!—saludaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo con idénticas sonrisas de coquetería que probablemente habían hecho que se libraran de mas de una bronca en el colegio._**

**_-no me pongáis esas sonrisas Potter y Weasley, que nos conocemos—dijo la mujer divertida—os estábamos esperando para le entrevista, mi nieto os recibirá en la sala de toma el té_**

**_-¿Cuál de todas las salas es?—preguntó Freddie—es que tienen como mil salas del té._**

**_La mujer le fulminó con la mirada y Freddie se calló de golpe._**

**_-es la sala donde rompisteis un jarrón chino la última vez que vinisteis._**

**_-ah…esa…-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez encaminándose hacía la habitación a la que debían ir, antes de entrar en la casa se volvieron hacía la mujer—lo de dejarnos sin galletas sigue en pie, porque nos encantan sus galletas señora Malfoy—terminaron los dos a la vez._**

**_La mujer sonrió enigmáticamente_**

**_-depende de cómo os portéis—contestó simplemente._**

**_Los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación que Narcissa les había indicado, era una amplia estancia, en una de las paredes todo estaba lleno de cuadros con miembros de la familia Malfoy, todos parecían viejos repelentes y estirados. La otra pared era un conjunto de ventanales a excepción de los cristales mas altos de la habitación que eran vidrieras de colores muy llamativos y hermosos aunque con predominio del verde y el plateado._**

**_Justo en el medio de la habitación había una mesa de cristal, con unas sillas en ese caso de mimbre. En la mesa había un juego de té y un chico sentado de espaldas a la entrada._**

**_-hola mini-hurón—dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. El joven sentado ni si quiera se inmutó o se dio la vuelta, esperó pacientemente a que los dos bromista se sentaran delante suya._**

**_La cámara enfocó a una copia, prácticamente exacta de Draco, los mismo rasgos, las misma facciones, pero a diferencia de Draco, este no tenía el pelo engominado hacía atrás, sino que tenía el pelo corto pero no demasiado y completamente desordenado, pero no de forma desordenada y loca como la de los Potter, sino que tenía el pelo "perfectamente" desordenado podríamos decir, sus ojos grises por otro lado no miraban arrogantes a todo el que le rodeaba como los de Draco sino que estaban iluminados por la diversión. Pero lo que mas les sorprendió a todos de la diferencia con Draco, era que en medio de toda aquella sobriedad de casa y con los parientes de los cuadros tan estirados y formales, el chico estaba en ese momento en bañador, para ser exactos del tipo de bañadores que mas bien eran bermudas muy informales, sin camiseta que dejaba ver un pecho trabajado y musculso, con una chanclas en los pies y los mas sorprendente es que tenía a lo largo de uno de sus costados un tatuaje en runas. Y eso no era todo, en una de sus orejas llevaba un pendiente con una gema verde oscura casi negra resplandeciendo siniestramente allí._**

-oh dios mío!—dijo Lucius horrorizado de que aquel chico pudiera ser de su familia, que poca elegancia.

-por favor dime que ese chicos en un Malfoy, sería tan perfecto—dijo Sirius riéndose claramente de su prima, que miraba a la pantalla horrorizada, siento imitada por su marido y su hijo.

**_-hola Hogwarts del pasado—dijo el chico muy feliz mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios y bebía plácidamente_**

**_-¿Cómo sabes que estamos grabando?_**

**_Al chico alzó una ceja._**

**_-tu hermano me dijo como funcionaba la grabadora—dijo el joven Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros._**

**_-será aguafiestas—dijeron los dos bromista el mismo tiempo que se sentaban delante del chico_**

**_-bien, si no hay mas interrupciones creo que ahora podré hacer el video ¿no?—preguntó el joven Malfoy mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa coqueta._**

**_-siiiiii—dijeron los otros dos a la vez cogiendo ellos también una taza._**

**_-mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy—dijo el chico_**

-por Dios Nacissa si tanto odias a tu nieto dalo en adopción no le pongas ese nombre—dijo Sirius mirando a su prima como suplicante, no sabía por que pero aquel joven Malfoy le caía bien, parecía revelarse completamente contra el estereotipo de sangre pura estirado de los Malfoys.

-a diferencia de ti Black, yo si tengo respeto por las tradiciones familiares—dijo Narcissa poniéndole mala cara a Sirius.

**_-pero todos me llaman Scorp—dijo el chico—tengo 16 años, y pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin._**

-como todo Malfoy-dijo Lucius sonriendo orgulloso y con petulancia, ignorando completamente las arcadas sobreactuadas de James, Sirius, Fred, George, Guideon y Fabian.

**_-mis padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy anteriormente Greengrass_**

Todas las miradas del gran comedor se dirigieron rápidamente hacía la menor de los Greengrass que parecía muy sorprendida.

Harry pensó que su hermana Daphne que iba con ellos a clase, era igual de purista de sangre que Malfoy. Era una estirada y no le tenía particularmente cariño.

Harry sintió como Ginny soltaba aire sorprendida, él la miró preguntándose por que de repente sonreía ampliamente.

-conozco a Astoria, aunque no es muy abierta con respecto a los hijos de muggles no tiene ningún tipo de ideas radicales en contra, es bastante abierta en ese sentido, alguna ve me he sentado con ella en clase y es muy agradable. Lo que mas me sorprendió de ella cuando la conocí, fue que detestaba a Voldemort, no le gusta que le gente muera por una guerra. A mi me cae bien aunque estoy sorprendida, creí que odiaba a Malfoy por como hablaba de él, supongo que al final algo le vio—dijo Ginny no muy convencida por lo ultimo que dijo

Por otro lado Draco estaba sorprendido, no negaba que Astoria fuera guapa, de hecho ya le había echado un ojo, sin embargo, no era la clase de mujer que elegiría para casarse. Era testaruda, siempre estaba peleándose con él y alguna vez la había oído decir que admiraba a Granger por ser tan inteligente aunque fuera hija de muggles. ¿Qué había pasado en el futuro para que acabara con ella?

Sintió a su padre bufar a su lado.

-eso explica que mi nieto tenga esas fachas—dijo Lucius bastante alto, era imposible que Astoria no le hubiera escuchado—tenía que ser culpa de una Semi-Slytherin

Draco se sintió molesto por el comentario de su padre, y no estaba de acuerdo con él, Astoria una semi-Slytherin? Era una Slytherin de pies a la cabeza, orgullosa, testaruda, y sobretodo manipuladora y astuta.

-nadie pidió su opinión señor Malfoy—dijo Artoria muy orgullosa—mi hijo vestirá con la ropa que le de la gana a fin de cuentas es MI hijo no el suyo

Se hizo el silencio y entonces, James, Sirius, Fabian y Guideon estallaron en una salva de aplausos seguidos de cerca por todos los Weasley y poco a poco el resto de las casa.

Lucius fulminó con la mirada a Astoria y a aquellos que la aplaudían.

-eso ya lo veremos Greengrass—dijo Lucius furioso—con esos modales no permitiré que te unas a nuestra honorable familia, creo que tu hermana si que sería una buen, y respetable miembro tu acabarás muy mal

Draco frunció el ceño molesto, su padre no tenía ningún derecho a decirle con quien tenía que casarse

-eso lo decidiré yo ¿no?—preguntó molesto Draco poniéndose en pie—estás hablando de mi matrimonio, no pienso casarme por conveniencia asique si en el futuro decidí casarme con Astoria sería por algo y tu no vas a intervenir, y ella tiene razón es MI hijo—terminó Draco furioso

Licius miró de malas maneras a su hijo e iba a contestarle que se callara cuando Narcissa se puso de pie justo detrás de su hijo mostrándole apoyo.

-estoy de acuerdo con Draco, nosotros no tenemos por que intervenir en sus vidas, si ellos quieren a su hijo así, así lo tendrán.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir nada Dumbledore pidió silencio.

-después podréis hablar de esto, creo que será mejor continuar con el video.

Draco en vez de sentarse de nuevo con su padre fue hasta donde estaba Astoria y se sentó a su lado sin mirara a la chica, solo mirando a la pantalla, Astoria parecía sorprendida pero alagada y no hizo ningún comentario esperando que continuara el video.

**_-soy Prefecto, y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de mi casa, juego en la posición de golpeador junto con otro compañero de mi casa que se presentará mas tarde. Para aquellos que me podáis encasquetar en esos puristas de Sangre debo informaros de que estáis completamente equivocados, no solo no discrimino a hijos de muggles sino que además los protejo de compañeros de mi casa que son mas radicales._**

-un Malfoy que no es un purista de Sangre?—preguntó sorprendido Frank Longbottom

-¡ya era hora!—dijeron el mismo tiempo los gemelos Prewett.

-sabéis ese chico empieza a caerme bien—dijo Sirius—me recuerda a mi solo que yo estaba en Gyffindor.

-cierto Canuto—dijo James.

Lucius no dijo nada pero gruñó ante la posibilidad de tener un nieto así.

**_-de hecho todos los años durante las vacaciones de veranos voy con mis amigos al mundo muggle a comprar ropa, me encanta la moda de los muggles es muy original_**

Lucius soltó un grito de indignación ante lo dicho por Scorp y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Draco frunció el ceño aunque estaba de acuerdo con Astoria en que era su hijo y no tenía que ser lo que su padre quiera, no estaba tampoco de acuerdo con que su hijo fuera al mundo muggle.

**_-pero lo que mas me gusta de los muggles son los parques de Atracciones—dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada._**

-y a quien no?—dijeron los hijos de muggles, mestizos y otros pocos que sabían lo que era un Parque de Atracciones.

**_-soy también conocido como el Principe de las Serpientes, título que ha estado en la familia Malfoy desde hace generaciones. Mis notas son la mayoría de sobresaliente aunque cojeo un poco en Cuidado de Criaturas pero mi mejor amiga me ayuda en eso. Hablando de amigos, tengo una mejor amiga, es como una hermana y es la voz de la conciencia en el grupo cuando nos metemos en problemas, tengo además a un gran mejor amigo, somos hermanos, lo hacemos todo juntos desde que nos conocimos en el Expreso a Hogwarts en nuestro primer año si no fuera por que nos nos parecemos nada físicamente podríamos pasar por gemelos, hablamos al mismo tiempo, a nos alternamos para hablar… a mis dos amigos los quiero mucho, pero siento decirte papa, que ninguno de los dos es un Slytherin, mi mejor amigo en un Gryffindor y mi mejor amiga es Ravenclaw…_**

Ginny frunció el ceño tenía la sensación que conocía a sus amigos, tal vez habían aparecido en otros videos…lo que significaba que probablemente, alguno de sus sobrinos eran íntimos amigos de un Malfoy, aquello no iba a acabar bien.

**_-y hablando de mis amigos, creo que llegó la hora de que nos presentemos como amigos formalmente, mis dos mejores amigos han aparecido en entrevistas anteriores pero nunca dijeron mi nombre por que queríamos decírselo a todos, estando los tres juntos. Vamos a saludarlos, están en la piscina_**

**_-¿tienes piscina?—preguntó James—y no nos invitas_**

**_-tu también tienes piscina Potter—dijo Scorpius mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a unas puertas de cristal._**

**_Los tres chicos caminaron tranquilamente hasta una zona del jardín que estaba completamente rodeada de unos arbustos que estaban recortados con formas de olas, en la piscina había dos personas, un chico y una chica. La joven llevaba el pelo, pelirrojo y esponjoso recogido en una tirante coleta, y tenía una grueso libros en las manos mientras leía tranquilamente en una hamaca, Harry la reconoció enseguida, era Rose Weasley. Por otro lado el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy era Albus Potter que en ese momento salía de la piscina completamente empapado y sonreía e la cámara._**

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!—gritaron el mismo tiempo, Ron y Draco poniéndose en pie, Harry por otro lado fue "menos escandaloso, pero sin duda se hizo oír", como su padre, se desmalló.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir que recobraba la consciencia, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados y se negaban a abrirse, enfrentarse a la realidad de que uno de sus hijo sería intimo amigo de Draco lo estaba volviendo loco, aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, el chico era completamente diferente a Draco, se podría incluso decir que era el Anti-Draco, y no parecía un mal chico, aunque seguí sin estar convencido.

-Ginny…-dijo en un susurro ronco Harry atrayendo la atención de todos en su dirección.

-Harry cariño no es para tanto, solo son amigo y el chico no parece mala persona—dijo Ginny a su novio mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

-si eso parecía, pero… no pienso quitarle un ojos de encima

Harry se incorporó ayudado por su padre y Ginny.

-tranquilo Harry ya verás como ese Malfoy es un joven Sirius—dijo James intentando animar a su hijo, aunque él mismo no estaba tampoco muy complacido con lo que le tocaba.

-eso espero

Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante lo dramático que eran su hijo y su esposo, aunque no podía quejarse, Ron, Arthur, Draco y Lucius tampoco parecían muy contentos.

**_-probablemente en estos momento en el pasado nuestros padres estén punto de sufrir un infarto—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa enorme, mirando a la cámara mientras Albus se ponía a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros en un claro signo de compañerismo-¡joder Albus que frío!—gritó el rubio separándose de su amigo al notar el frío, del agua._**

**_Albus se rió de su amigo acompañado de Rose que se escondía detrás del libro._**

**_-yo que tu no me reía pelirroja—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro acercándose a Rose_**

**_Esta chilló con todas sus ganas y huyó de los chicos._**

**_-Albus rodéala!—dijo Scorpius yendo por un lado de la piscina mientras Albus iba por el otro lado—no dejes que se escape esa comadreja es escurridiza_**

**_-lo se hurón es mi prima—dijo Albus intentando atrapar a la chica al final entre los dos consiguieron acorralarla, la agarraron fuerte y los tres se cayeron a la piscina. Después de unos segundos los tres salieron del agua resoplando y riéndose._**

**_-os odio!—gritó Rose aunque estaba claro que bromeaba—sabéis lo que cuesta que mi pelo vuelva a ser normal después de mojarlo? ¡os voy a matar!—gritó la chica furiosa abalanzándose sobre los chicos, y empezando seriamente a estrangularlos_**

**_-bueno creo que será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos—dijo Freddie mirando a la cámara—cuando Rose se pone en plan "asesina psicópata" es mejor que no repare en el resto._**

**_-¡te he oído Frederick Weasley!—gritó Rose._**

**_Llegaron a captar fue a Rose saliendo del agua con todo el pelo en la cara y mirando amenazadoramente a sus primos, estos soltaron un chillido de nenas asustados._**

**_-espera Rose no les mates todavía que no e terminado la entrevista—dijo Scorpius saliendo de la piscina, y mirando a la cámara—bueno, solo me queda por añadir, que tengo novia._**

Se oyeron protestas por algunas partes del Gran Comedor proveniente de las chicas.

**_-este año hacemos un año juntos, y estamos mas enamorados que nunca, aunque esta frase halla sonado completamente empalagosa, de hecho a los tres meses de empezar a salir con ella me hice esto—dijo el chico señalándose el tatuaje—es su nombre en Runas pero no os lo voy a mostrar bien porque sino averiguaréis quien es y moriré antes si quiera de ser concebido , ambos somos Slytherins, por lo que somos muy orgullosos y nos costó declararnos, al final me declaré yo por que ella no pensaba ceder._**

**_-que poco caballeroso Scorp, se supone que tenéis que ser los hombre los que os declaráis es la tradición—intervino Rose secándose con una toalla uniéndose a la conversación._**

**_-ya le conoces Rose, si no hubiera sido por que yo le insistí ni si quiera se habría atrevido a intentarlo, está claro que tu no tienes ni una gota de Gryffindor en la sangre amigo—dijo Albus._**

**_Scorpius frunció el ceño._**

**_-estoy muy orgulloso de ser un Slytherin no quiero pertenecer a la casa con gente temeraria y loca._**

**_-eh!—se quejaron al mismo tiempo, James, Fred y Albus._**

**_-tiene razón—asintió Rose_**

Harry se rió de la cara que puso Ron ante la afirmación de su hija.

-Ronnie tu hija nos ha llamado locos a los Gryiffindor ¿Qué se supone que le enseñas?—dijeron Fred y George

-no sobrinos, creo que esto no es culpa de Ron, estamos seguros de que esa mujer que tiene por esposa y que tiene pinta de ser una "comelibros" es la causante de todo—dijeron al mismo tiempo Fabian y Guideon

-¡Fabian, Guideon ¡ que modales son esos—gritó Molly furiosa a sus hermanos, defendiendo a su nuera.

-gracias Molly—dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-de nada cariño de todas formas tu hija tiene razón, todos mis hijos a excepción de Percy todos son Gryiffindors locos y temerarios asique no está demasiado desencaminada con esa afirmación, se nota que es una chica muy lista.

-¡mama!—se quejaron todos hijos de esta.

**_-de todas formas ¿no me consideras valiente? Me planté delante de mi yerno y le dije a la cara que amaba a su hija ¿Qué puede ser mas valiente que eso?_**

**_-_**ahí tiene un punto—dijeron los gemelos Prewett, los Weasley, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Harry, James, Sirius y Remus.

**_-ahí tienes un punto—dijeron James, Fred y Albus a la vez_**

**_-bueno ahora voy a dar mi discurso—Scorpius se puso serio y miró a la cámara—yo no voy a dedicar unas palabras de apoyo a mi padre, como lo han hecho todos hasta ahora—dijo el chico dejando sorprendido a muchos en el pasado—mis palabras van dirigidas a los hijos de muggles que halla en el pasado._**

Muchos abrieron los ojos como platos, otros pensaban que el chico se iba a poner a insultarlos o algo por el estilo.

**_-se que parece raro que precisamente yo, quiera decirle unas palabras a este colectivo, pero así es. Mi familia es demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que se equivocó, no solo de bando, sino también de ideales , es injusto juzgar a alguien simplemente por su estatus de sangre, cuando son muchas veces los hijos de muggles los que tienen mas poder que los sangre puras por la variabilidad genética…pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, lo que quiero decir es que mi familia nunca a pedido disculpas oficialmente por el daño que causó en la guerra ni pidió perdón por los insultos y ofensas a hijos de muggles, mestizos y muggles. En nombre de todos los Malfoys como hijo primogénito y próximo cabeza de la familia, pido perdón a todos aquellos que con palabras de ignorantes, mi familia pudo haber ofendido , espero que algún día puedan perdonarnos y juro por mi novia que es lo mas importante para mi, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para demostrar que las generaciones de Malfoys estirados y racistas se han acabado_****. Y que a partir de ahora si quieren insultar a un Malfoy el insulto tendrá se ser un "traidor a la sangre"**

En el pasado todos se quedaron mudos, sin saber que decir, el primero en reaccionar fue Dumbledore que se puso en pie y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Harry no se lo podía creer, acaba de ver a una copia de Draco Malfoy decir que defenderían a los muggles y que pedía disculpas por el deplorable comportamiento de sus antepasados, era in creíble.

Lucius gritó protestó y negó efusivamente, pero nadie le escuchó, todos se habían levantado y aplaudían las palabras del joven Malfoy que todavía no había nacido. Draco Parecía sorprendido y tal vez un poco molesto, él todavía tenía los ideales de desprecias a los "traidores a la sangre" y "Sangres sucias", no entendía como había cambiado tanto como para saber que su propio hijo pensaba completamente distinto de él y no intentar cambiarlo o evitar que tuviera esos amigos. Sin embargo no podía mentirse, ver a su hijo, aunque este pensara diferente a él, lo había hecho tener ganas de ser padre de tener ya a ese niño rubio que no traería mas que problemas pero que sin duda sería mucho mas feliz de lo que lo fue nunca él, a fin de cuentas le había visto sonreír con facilidad y felicidad algo que ningún Malfoy había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-puede que me queje, pero parece que son buenos amigos. Y ese Malfoy está bastante bien—dijo Harry—quiero decir, que parece majo.

-si tío, mi Rosie parecía feliz, aunque no entiendo por que, es amiga de un hurón alvino—dijo Ron con evidente desagrado

-Ron, nuestra hija a elegido a Malfoy como amigo y tu no vas a meterte en medio! Me expliqué!

-Si Hermione—dijo Ron automáticamente sin discutir.

Antes de que todos pudieran levantarse y empezar a hablar entre ellos de nuevo volvió a sonar otro pitido proveniente de la pantalla.

-es imposible, los Malfoy solo han tenido un hijo desde hace generaciones—dijo Lucius pareciendo sorprendido, aunque todavía estaba molesto por lo dicho por su nieto. En la cabeza de ese estúpido mortífago ya estaba pensando en mil y una formas de deshacerse de Astoria Greengrass, al mismo tiempo que su esposa pensaba mil y una maneras de mantener a aquella chica como nuera. Draco pensaba lo mismo que su madre.

-cierto eso es inesperado—dijo James—los Malfoy, los Longbottom y los Potter son algunas de las familias que no tienen mas de un hijo, por lo general varón desde hace generaciones, y parece que no solo parece que tienen mas hijos sino que además tiene niñas, como Alice y Lily

-si pero en el caso de los Longbottom y los Potter, que hubiera mas en el mundo es una bendición, no se puede decir los mismo de los Malfoy—dijo Sirius—aunque si el siguiente hijo que tienen es igual al primero no voy a quejarme

Lucius gruñó desde su sitio pero no dijo nada pues el video comenzó.

**_Estaban de nuevo en la mansión Malfoy, pero en otra parte del inmenso jardín. En una zona llana llena de árboles, justo en medio del bosque había dos mujeres sentadas en un cenador ambas parecían estar leyendo un libro, la mujer de mas edad era rubia aunque de un tono mas oscuro que el habitual de los Malfoy, por otro lado a su lado había una niña de no mas de 13 años con largo pelo rubio rizado en perfectos tirabuzones que le daban aspecto de muñequita de porcelana._**

Draco reconoció inmediatamente a la mujer que estaba en la imagen, era Astoria, mas mayor que la que tenía a su lado pero si eso era posible estaba mucho mas hermosa.

**_-hola señora Malfoy—dijeron Freddie y James sentándose al lado de las mujeres._**

**_-hola chicos ¿Qué tal estáis?—preguntó Astoria sonriendo ampliamente y con sinceridad._**

**_-bien venimos a hacerle la entrevista a nuestra querida y amada Malfoy._**

**_-os estaba esperando—dijo la niña con una sonrisa dulce llena de alegría—ya se es empezaba a echar de menos por aquí, las cosas son muy aburridas sin vosotros_**

**_-seguro que nos echabas de menos a nosotros querida rubita?—preguntó pícaramente Freddy._**

**_-o era a otro Weasley?—preguntó James por otro lado_**

En el pasado Draco frunció el ceño

**_La niña se sonrojó pero no negó nada._**

**_Astoria se rió melodiosamente._**

**_-que no os oiga Draco—dijo la mujer divertida_**.

En el pasado Draco miró mal a Astoria que sonrió inocentemente, como si ella no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

**_-mientras hacéis la entrevista voy a traeros las galletas que probablemente está haciendo Narissa, ¿de que las preferís, de coco o de chocolate?_**

**_-de chocolate—dijeron James y Freddie_**

**_-de Coco—dijo la niña._**

**_Astoria sonrió y de despidió de los chicos._**

**_-bien, la cámara ya está grabando asique saluda a los del pasado._**

**_La niña sonrió tímidamente._**

**_-hola, mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy, aunque todos me llaman Cissy_**.

-gracias Draco—dijo Narcissa emocionada de que su nieta se llamara como ella.

-una niña Malfoy—dijo sorprendido Lucius—hace mucho tiempo que no hay ninguna en la familia.

-está claro que vuestra generación es la generación que rompe tradiciones—comentó Remus con una sonrisa—ni si quiera la tradición de los Malfoy a sobrevivido.

**_- soy la hermana menor de Scorp y la última de la familia, tengo 14 años, y contrariamente a mi hermano y a toda la familia, soy una Hufflepuff_**

-¡QUE!—gritó Lucius poniéndose en pie indignado.

-¡tomá!—exclamaron sorprendidos James, Sirius, y lo Prewett.

-me niego está desheredada, os prohíbo si quiera concebirla—gritó Lucius señalando a Draco y Astoria.

En un primer momento Draco se asustó por el tono de su padre pero Astoria ni si quiera parpadeó.

-usted no tiene ni voz ni voto en los hijos que Draco y yo decidamos tener, y no tiene ningún derecho a mandar en nuestras vidas.

-si tenéis a una hija en Hufflepuff os puedo garantizar que encontraré a alguien de mi familia mas digno de heredar la fortuna Malfoy.

-haz lo que quieras los Greengrass tenemos tanto oro en Gringgots como vosotros y aunque nos desheredes mis padres no lo harán.

-así se habla hermanita—animó Daphne a su hermana con una sonrisa orgulloso en la cara, no todos eran capaces de enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy.

-Greengras, Greengrass, Greengrass—animaba la gente del Gran Comedor a la joven.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y también empezó a animarla Lucius, rojo de la furia se sentó en su sitio fulminando con la mirada a Astoria que se había sonrojado ante la mirada de todos.

**_-probablemente ahora mismo mi "querido" abuelo Lucius está poniendo el grito en el cielo—dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy amplia_**

-además de ser la única niña Malfoy desde hace generaciones salió adivina—comentó Sirius para la risa de todos.

**_-pero la opinión de mi "querido" abuelo Lucius no me importa por que él no puede decirnos nada a fin de cuentas lleva 24 años pudriéndose en Azkaban._**

Lucius palideció de golpe, Narcissa parecía preocupada y Draco aterrorizada.

-tengo la sensación que el ministro que venga después de la guerra no va a aceptar mas sobornos mi querido Primo—dijo Sirius utilizando el mismo tono despectivo que la niña.

-pero si Lucius está en Azkaban… nosotros…-empezó a preguntar Narcissa sin saber como terminar la pregunta.

-tal vez alguien intercedió por ustedes—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-**_creo que todos podréis notar el poco aprecio que le tengo a mi abuelo—dijo la niña sonrojándose por su arrebato—por lo general no soy tan desagradable pero odio a ese hombre._**

-te comprendemos—dijeron al mismo tiempo, James, Sirius, Fred, George, Fabian y Guideon.

-**_te comprendemos—dijeron a la vez James II y Fred II_**

Algunos soltaron risitas por la casualidad.

-**_bueno, como ya dije soy Hufflepuff, y me encanta la casa a la que pertenezco, mis notas son bastante buenas aunque ni de lejos llego a los sobresalientes de Scorp que es un empollón, me gusta mucho el Quidditch aunque jamás jugaría soy muy torpe y me da miedo volar. A diferencia de mi hermano no soy tan fan del mundo muggle, no es que no me agrade, de hecho los "parque de atracciones" me encantan pero me gusta mas el mundo mágico y la ropa mágica. Tengo muy buena relación con mi cuñada y con Albus que es un gran AMIGO que nadie piense cosas raras—dijo la niña con una sonrisa—pero eso no quita el hecho de que tengo un novio_**

-¡¿Qué tiene, que!?—exclamó exaltado Draco poniéndose en pie furioso, se volvió hacía los Weasley—donde decíais que hay un convento cerca?—preguntó a los Weasley

Antes de que pudieran levantarse y unirse a lo dicho por el rubio Astoria se pudo en pie furiosa y lo empujó hasta sentarlo en el sofá.

-nuestra hija vendrá a Hogwarts Draco, y como te atrevas a intervenir de la forma que sea te juro que voy a hacer lo mismo que los Weasleys y vas a pasar una vida de celibato

Draco fue a responder sarcásticamente pero al repara en el cuerpo de la chica se calló de golpe, no poder tocarla? Ni hablar que ya le estaba costando contenerse.

**_-y antes de que mi padre pueda asesinar a mi suegro debo decir que mi novio es el mas dulce de lo chicos, al principio era un mujeriego empedernido pero cuando vio que yo no le hacía ni caso dejó de estar con tantas chicas y se centró en conquistarme. No le resultó muy difícil, y estoy segura de que hizo trampa—dijo la niña haciendo un mohín._**

**_Fred y James se rieron._**

**_-es muy probable que utilizara su genética para encantarte—dijo_**

**_-ahora me gustaría decirle unas palabras a mi padre._**

Draco se inclinó ligeramente para escuchar atentamente, por lo menos uno de sus hijos se acordaba de él.

**_-papa, se que en estoy momento piensas que el camino marcado por el abuelo es el mejor, que nos dará a los Malfoys mas prestigio o yo que se que pensáis para querer participar en una guerra del lado del mago oscuro, pero papa tu y la abuela podéis elegir, si no queréis luchas esconderos, marcharos como lo harán muchos pero por nada del mundo os unáis a los Mortífagos, papa no cumplas la misión que te encomendó Voldemort este año_**

Draco estaba sorprendido, no solo por que su hija dijera el nombre del innombrable sino por que conociera la misión que tenía que hacer, y que hasta el momento había fracasado. Casi se alegraba de ese fracaso.

**_-se que al final te lo pensaste mejor e incluso casi podría decir que la guerra se pudo ganar gracias a ti y a la abuela—dijo la niña con una sonrisa orgulloso—pero se que te evitarás mucho sufrimiento si decides irte ahora. Aunque no lo hagas papa quiero que sepas que te quiero y que si mi hermano no te dijo algunas palabras es porque él considera que es su responsabilidad pedir disculpas—terminó la niña—buena suerte a todos._**

Entonces la pantalla se apagó. Y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Nadie sabía que decir, que los hijos del mismísimo Draco Malfoy hubieran dicho tales palabras los dejaban a todos patidifusos de la sorpresa.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

-porque estoy muerto que si no me proponía a adoptar a esos mocosos si vosotros no los queréis.

-cállate Sirius son mis nietos y no los quiero cerca de tu mala influencia

-¿mala influencia?—dijo Sirius fingiendo estar herido—que influencia, la de ex-convicto o la de ser tan valiente que rozo con el suicidio.

James puso los ojos en blanco a su lado.

-la de gigoló, que mi nieto está muy ben siéndole fiel a una sola chica—dijo la mujer estirándose en toda su estatura

Sirius miró con la boca abierta a su prima.

-eso era una broma Narcissa? No me lo puedo creer ¿en serio has hecho una broma?¿James hermano he oído bien?—preguntó Sirius a James sacudiéndolo que parecía tan sorprendido como él, a decir verdad todos los de la generación de los padres de Harry estaban tan sorprendidos como el padrino de este.

Narissa Black puso los ojos en blanco.

-dejad de ser tan dramáticos…


	11. Los Hijos de Dudley Dursley

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, siento la tardanza pero los exámenes me tienen muy ocupada, y probablemente en este tercer trimestre tampoco voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir, asique espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo, y que sepáis que por mucho que tarde no voy a abandonar el fic un kissssssss muy fuerte**_

Cap-11 Los Hijos de Dudley Dursley

-todavía no puedo creerme que mi hijita sea amiga de una serpiente—se quejó Ron haciendo pucheros, para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione no empezó a discutir sino que suspiró cansada y dio por perdida la batalla antes de empezar, Harry la entendía, a veces su amigo podía ser un poquito denso.

-dímelo a mi, mi nieto amigo de un Malfoy y mi nieta una Slytherin—dijo James pareciendo tan abatido como el mejor amigo de su hijo.

-James por favor, no dramatices, y no te metas con mi nieta, estoy segura de que es una chica maravillosa—dijo Lily tirándole suavemente de la oreja como una reprimenda.

-claro, como se llama como tu…-empezó a protestar James pero se calló al ver la mirada de su esposa.

-¿creéis que queden mas videos?—preguntó Hermione—no se me ocurren mas personas que puedan salir en los videos, quiero decir, a parte de Malfoy que estoy seguro que salió por que es amigo de nuestros hijos no se me ocurre nadie mas que pueda estar relacionado con nosotros.

-nunca se sabe—dijo Harry—nos sorprendió el video de Scorpius Malfoy quien te dice que no nos ponen otro video que nos sorprenda todavía mas.

-mas? Eso es imposible—dijo James—aunque bueno si aparece algún hijo de Snape me dará un infarto.

-puag!—dijeron muchos del grupo.

-dejad de meteros con Severus—regañó Lily.

-no se como pudisteis ser amigos Lily—comentó Sirius

—éramos vecinos—contestó simplemente la mujer.

-¿en serio?—preguntó asustado Harry para luego fruncir el ceño—pues no se que clase de amistad teníais porque ese hombre me odia

Lily suspiró.

-te pareces demasiado a tu padre, físicamente—respondió Lily como única explicación.

-señora Potter, creo que debemos regresar el interrogatorio—dijo Jane mirando amenazadoramente a su hija que se escondía detrás de su padre intimidada por la reacción violenta de su madre.

-cierto señora Granger, aunque llámeme Lily

-y usted a mi Jane

Molly, Lily y Jane sentaron a sus hijos en las sillas de interrogar

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?—preguntó Molly

-nos estaban hablando de la cámara de los Secretos—dijo Lily

-pues…-dijo Harry—estuvieron sucediendo cosas muy raras en Hogwarts, algo estaba petrificando a los alumnos, concretamente a los hijos de muggles

Jane y Will miraron a su hija preocupados, James miró alarmado a su esposa y esta frunció el ceño también preocupada. Remus y Sirius parecían molestos.

-nosotros creímos que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin y que había abierto la cámara—dijo Hermione

Todos se volvieron para mirar al rubio, muchos parecían estar de acuerdo con el trío.

-yo no era—dijo Draco pareciendo molesto.

-con lo contento que estabas con todo el asunto, dimos por supuesto que tú eras el heredero—dijo Ron sin cortarse un pelo.

-si bueno, fuera lo que fuera que había en el castillo a mi no iba a atacarme si solo iba a por hijos de muggles—dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-la cuestión es que nosotros, sospechábamos de Draco y decidimos descubrir si podía ser él—dijo Harry—aunque para eso tuviéramos que romper un par de reglas

Los tres parecieron culpables.

-¿Qué hicisteis?—preguntó Lily empezándose a inflar como un globo preparando la bronca que le iba a caer a su hijo.

-utilizamos la poción Multijugos –dijo Hermione precipitadamente.

-¿¡QUE, QUÉ!?—gritaron Lily, Molly y Mcgonagall al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es la poción Multijugos?—preguntó Jane

-es una poción muy complicada por la cual al beberla te transformas físicamente en otra persona, es casi imposible de hacer para alumnos tan jóvenes ¿Dónde la conseguisteis?—preguntó Mcgonagall fulminando con la mirada a sus alumnos.

-Hermione la hizo—dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo señalando a su amiga, la cual se puso completamente colorada y fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada por haberla delatado.

-la hiciste tu?—preguntó Alastor Moody con los ojos como platos-¿en tu segundo año?

Hermione asintió cohibida.

-eso es increíble.

-¡de eso nada! Es muy peligroso, Alastor no puedes animarlos—gritó Lily enfurecida—si la hubieran hecho mal podrían haberlo pasado muy mal. ¿Y si en vez del pelo de la persona en que se iban a transformar, cogían otro tipo de pelo? Eso habría sido muy peligroso.

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione recordando a su amiga transformada en un gato.

-de hecho, creo que la señorita Granger sufrió ese desafortunado accidente—dijo Madame Pomfrey mirando ceñuda a Hermione—cuando vino semi-convertida en gato, di por su puesto que alguien le había gastado una broma o era otra clase de poción la que intentabas hacer y te salió mal, jamás me imaginé que fue un fallo al intentar hacer la poción Multijugos.

Hermione se encogió cuando la mirada de todos se centró en ella.

-¿por eso faltaste a clase unos pocos días después de las fiestas de Navidad?—preguntó Nevilla

-¿faltaste a clase?—preguntó Jane frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente—que fue lo que pasó con esa poción, Hermione Jane Granger

-pues…como la señora Potter a dicho…cogí un pelo de la túnica de una alumna de Slytherin, que resultó ser un pelo de gato y bueno…

-Hermione! En que estabas pensando, esa poción parece ser muy peligros y no me creo que no supieras los riesgos que corrías al crearla y tomártela, no me puedo creer que fueras tan irresponsable, y no solo por ti, sino también por tu amigos—dijo Jane poniéndose cada vez mas roja y cada vez gritando mas y mas.

-señora Granger por favor, cálmese-dijo Mcgonagall—si su hija rompió de esa forma las normas sería por algo, a diferencia de los alocados de sus amigos, Hermione suele ser la mas responsable del grupo…aunque, estoy muy decepcionada con usted señorita Granger.

-dejadla en paz, ella lo hizo por una buena causa—intervino Ron defendiendo a su novia—teníamos que averiguar si Draco era el heredero de Slytherin y él no nos lo iba a decir por las buenas.

Todos miraron a Draco.

-y aunque yo no lo hubiera sido, lo mas probable es que os hubiera dicho que si, solo para asustaros—dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-asique entrasteis en la sala común de Slytherin—dijo Molly adivinando lo que su hijo y los locos que tenía por amigos habían hecho

Los tres agacharon la cabeza pareciendo culpables.

En ese instante hubo varias reacciones, los Slytherins se quejaron protestaron e incluso los mas pequeños lloraron por la violación a su intimidad. Muchos de los Ravenclaw parecían muy curiosos y querían saber como era la casa Slytherin. Los Hufflepuffs que siempre habían sido bastante unidos a loa Gryffindors los vitorearon.

Por su puesto todas esas reacciones no le importaban a Harry, la reacciones que mas le importaban era la de que padres y sus amigos.

Los señores Granger, no entendían la diferencia de casas ni lo privado que eran las salas comunes asique no se enfadaron con Hermione simplemente Jane la miró mal por entrar en un lugar sin invitación. Molly, parecían molesta con Ron, diciéndole que aquello era de muy mala educación, Arthur por otro lado aunque un poco enfadado por esa violación de intimidad al tratarse de Slytherins no le importaba demasiado, los hermanos de Ron por otro lado lo vitoreaban por la hazaña, aunque Fred y George se quejaban por que a ellos no se les había ocurrido la poción multijugos para hacerles bromas a los Slytherins en su propia sala común, Charlie parecía ser el que estaba mas orgulloso de Ron, Bill también felicitó a su hermano aunque fue menos efusivo al ver la mala mirada que Fleur le estaba dirigiendo, mientras que Percy parecía luchar por mantenerse serio y solemne aunque su boca luchaba por descubrir una sonrisa. Los Prewett habían iniciado una ridícula danza de la victoria y felicitaban a su sobrino un poco a distancia para que su hermana no les echara la bronca

Pero a Harry todo eso se le olvidó cuando fijó sus relucientes ojos verdes en los de su madre, que lucían de un verde muy peligroso y atemorizante.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO PARA ROMPER DE ESA MANERA LAS REGLAS? LAS NOMAS ESTÁN AHÍ POR ALGO NO PARA QUE EL SEÑORITO SE LAS SALTE CUANDO LE VENGA EN GANA. CADA UNA DE LAS CASA ES UN SITIO PRIVADO EN EL QUE SOLO PUEDEN ENTRAR ALUMNOS DE LA MISMA CASA O COMO MUCHO ALGUN INVITADO, Y TU NO ERES DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS GRUPOS, VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADO HASTA QUE TE CASES—gritó Lily con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Harry se empequeñeció lo máximo posible

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio ante el grito de Lily, aquello era peor que un Howler, por que era en vivo y en directo.

Su padre, James, que había estado sonriendo ampliamente por la hazaña de su hijo se quedó completamente mudo y se escondió detrás Sirius que a su vez se escondía detrás de Remus que, aunque no estaba escondido, si que estaba un poco por detrás de su novia esperando que esta le protegiera, lo cual hizo sonreír a Tonks divertida por la reacción de los tres hombres.

Harry miró a su padre, padrno y tío esperando un poco de ayuda, pero al verlos tan asustados los tres detrás de Tonks se dio cuanta que estaba solo ante su madre que tenía pulmones mucho mas fuertes que Molly a su parecer.

Harry tragó en seco.

-Lily no te enfades, no es como si Harry se hubiera colado en la Sala Común de Slytherin para gastarles una broma, como habrían hecho mis hermanos o tu esposo y tus "cuñados"—intercediendo Ginny en favor de Harry temiendo que a su novio le diera un paro cardiaco del miedo—Harry quería averiguar quien era el que estaba haciendo daño a los hijo de muggles, seguramente estaba preocupado y quería ayudar y a veces hay que romper las reglas para hacer lo correcto. Harry tiene un gran corazón y siempre está intentando salvar al mundo.

Lily fruncó el ceño molesta, pero no podía negar que la chica tenía razón, ellos había roto las reglas para intentar proteger a los hijos de muggles, no podía negar que había sido una acción muy noble.

-esta bien, entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero ¡que no vuelva a repetirse!—dijo Lily mirando de mala manera a su hijo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró agradecido a su novia que sonreía un poco petulantemente.

Cuando James y Sirius se aseguraron que Lily no les iba a saltar a la yugular para matarlos, decidieron salir de detrás de las espaldas de sus mejores amigos y empezaron a festejar en silencio y rezando que Lily no los viera mientras esta hablaba con una Molly igual de molesta que ella.

-gracias—dijo Harry a su novia basándola debajo de la oreja, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera levemente.

-de nada, no quería perder a mi marido antes de la boda—dijo Ginny divertida con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Harry se rió feliz, y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

-te amo —dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

Ginny sonrió todavía con mas ganas y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente.

-yo también te amo Harry—contestó ella abrazándolo.

-bueno, eso es muy bonito, pero que corra el aire—dijo Charlie mirando mal a la pareja—no te creas Potter que no se nos olvida que tienes TRES hijos con nuestra hermanita pequeña.

-ese es un buen motivo para castrarte, como mucho después del primero—continuó Bill poniéndose al lado del domador de Dragones.

-si, James, tiene que existir, por que sino, los Potter se extinguirían—dijo Fred

-pero el segundo es mejor que no nazca, por que el pobre tendrá que sobrellevar el horrible nombre que sus padres le pudieron—continuó George.

-Albus Severus Potter, todavía no puedo asimilarlo—comentó Percy por lo bajo.

-y eso, no es lo peor encima es amigo de un Malfoy—dijo Fabian.

-aunque ese Malfoy no parezca tan malo, pero eso no es mas que la nata del pastel, la guinda es mucho peor—continuó Guideon.

-si señores Prewett, la guinda es peor—dijo Sirius

- no nace una Potter desde hace generaciones y cuando nace es una Slytherin—dijo James gimiendo.

-y por consecuencia—dijo Charlie—debemos castrarte después de James que es el único que nació normal, los otros dos…

Harry se puso en pie.

-entiendo que me queráis amenazar porque me voy a casar con Ginny y a tener muchos hijos, pero me da igual lo que digáis, tengo tres hijos que están sanos y son felices, no me importa el nombre o la casa a la que pertenezcan mientras ellos sean felices, asique podéis decirme lo que queráis a mi, pero de mis hijos o de Ginny no digáis ni una palabra.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por la reacción tan brusca que había tenido Harry ante las palabras de los hermanos Weasley. Harry era bastante tímido y no solía discutir con los Weasley.

Ginny sonrió enternecida por lo protector que era su futuro marido con sus hijos, y no era la única en mirarlo aprobadoramente, Lily, Molly, Mcgonagall, Albus, Remus y Tonks, también lo miraban orgullosos.

Ginny lo abrazó efusivamente y lo besó.

James sonrió a su hijo.

-serás un gran padre—dijo James

Harry se sonrió cuando, varias personas, incluido Arthur asintieron.

-bueno…creo que deberíamos terminar de contar nuestro segundo año…-dijo Harry mirando al suelo pareciendo avergonzado por los elogios de sus seres queridos a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

-como consecuencia de los ataques a los hijos de muggles se llevaron a Hagrid a Azkaban pensando que era él—dijo Ron retomando la historia.

-¿pero quien sería tan idiota como para pensar que Hagrid atacaría a los hijos de muggles?—preguntó James perplejo.

-Hagrid es un trozo de pan él no le haría daño a nadie nunca—dijo Lily tan molesta como su marido.

-el idiota del que habláis es el ministro—dijo Remus con una sonrisa malévola—Cornelius Fudge

-¿¡ese idiota!?—exclamaron Fabian y Guideon.

-¿lo conocéis?—preguntó Molly a sus hermanos.

-si, pero nosotros le llamábamos Pringado pringuis –dijo Fabian.

-iba a Hufflepuff, cuando estábamos en cuarto, él tenía una año mas que nosotros, y era un idiota, no hacía mas que chulearse de las buenas influencias familiares que tenía, y era muy torpe no hacías mas que caerse por todas partes, era un pringado-dijo Guideon.

-y siempre tenía el uniforme manchado por comida o por alguna poción que no le salió bien.

-Fabian, Guideon no deberíais meteros con la gente de esa forma—dijo Molly mirando severamente a sus hermanos aunque en el fondo estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ese estúpido mote que sus hermanos le habían puesto.

-venga Molly, tu le conociste en tu primer año, era ese chico idiota que te tiró de las trenzas por que estabas comiendo en su sitio en la mesa de Hufflepuff acompañando a tu amiga Sofí.

Molly se sonrojó ligeramente el recordar el incidente.

-¿ese imbécil le tiró del palo a mama?—preguntaron molestos sus hijos.

-menos mal que no trabajamos para el ministerio, así podremos hacer de las nuestras y no podrá atacarnos—dijo George mientras Fred sacaba de la mochila un cuaderno muy grueso y que parecía contener un montón de anotaciones.

-Feorge—llamó Fred a su hermano para captar su atención—deberíamos utilizar, artículos del capítulos cinco pero con las viscosidades del 10.

-no estoy seguro, Gred, creo que eso no es lo suficientemente letal

-¿de que estáis hablando?—preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-estábamos pensando en que broma podemos hacerle al ministro por lo que le hizo a nuestra madre ¿nos quieres aconsejar algo?

Harry alzó una ceja mientras Molly protestaba y regañaba a sus hijos ordenándoles que ni se les ocurriera hacer nada contra el ministro.

-no soy de los que gastan bromas, ya lo sabéis, pero si necesitáis algo de dinero para hacer la broma decídmelo—dijo Harry

-¡Harry no digas eso, no se te ocurra participar en esa locura!—dijo Lily.

-ese ministro, metió a Dolores Umbridge en el colegio, era una profesora, despiadada que me lo hizo pasar realmente muy mal a mi y a mis amigos. Fudge además condenó a Sirius sin un juicio y ordenó que lo persiguieron hasta que murió—dijo Harry enfadado

Lily no dijo nada pero ante lo dicho por su hijo pareció cambiar de opinión respecto a no castigar al ministro.

-como pudo hacerle eso a Sirius—dijo Lily furiosa—James prepara algunas de tus bromas

James sonrió orgullosamente a su esposa.

-por su puesto cariño, mi mente ya está pensando en un par de alternativas—dijo James sonriendo con alegría en estado puro a su esposa.

-bien ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a ese imbécil?—preguntó Lily.

-Lily, no me puedo creer que me esté defendiendo—dijo Sirius llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente, aunque Harry tenía la sensación realmente agradecía que Lily lo defendiera.

-puedes ser muchas cosas Sirius, pero no eres una asesino ni un traidor—dijo Lily—de echo eres la personas mas leal que e conocido nunca

Sirius sonrió enternecido.

-gracias Lils—dijo apretándola en una gran abrazo al que pronto se unieron Remus, James y Harry.

-Fudge, debería empezar a huir—le comentó Snape a Dumbledore, ante la mirada del director el profesor de pociones se explicó—Lily puede ser realmente muy peligrosa cuando están enfadada.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo Severus—dijo Albus, recordando los numerosos "accidentes" que tenía James por molestar a la pelirroja.

-bueno, dejad de lado eso y centraros en lo que pasó en vuestro segundo año—dijo Molly intentando que todos se concentraran en los tres amigos de nuevo.

-bueno, Hagrid nos dijo como podíamos resolver el enigma, y ahí fue cuando nos las tuvimos que ver con las Acromántulas.

Las miradas furiosas y preocupadas, de Mcgonagall, Lily y Molly se clavaron en el pobre Hagrid que se encogió en su sitio.

-para ese entonces Hermione ya estaba petrificada—dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

Hermione captó el tono y sintió un profundo calor que se extendía por su pecho. La chica le sonrió enternecida y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios de forma cariñosa, no hay que decir que ambos se pusieron colorados y que Will miró muy mal a Ron.

-y nosotros no nos enteramos de nada ¿Por qué no nos los dijeron?—le preguntó furiosa Jane a Dumbledore.

-les enviamos una carta informándoles de que su hija estaba enferma pero que podíamos sanarla en cualquier momento—dijo Dumbledore

Jane asintió recordando la carta, por su puesto había pensado que su hija había cogido un constipado no que la había petrificado.

-un día que fuimos a ver a Hermione—continuó Harry—encontramos un papel aprisionado en su mano, era información referida al monstruo que habitaba en la cámara.

-un basilisco—terminó Ron

Los adultos abrieron ampliamente la boca sorprendidos y horrorizados, un basilisco.

-eso explica por que solo el heredero de Slyhtherin podría controlarlo—dijo Lily con voz queda y aterrorizada.

Su marido y sus "cuñados" la miraron esperando una explicación.

-el heredero de Slytherin hablaba parcell—contestó Lily—por lo tanto solo él podría controlar al basilisco.

James se estremeció.

-Harry, dime que no te acercaste a esa cosa—le exigió preocupado James mirando a su hijo fijamente esperando una explicación.

Harry se mordió el labio pareciendo culpable.

-¡ EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HARRY, ES UN BASILISCO PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME SORPRENDE QUE SOBREVIVIERAS SI QUIERA!—gritó James furioso muerto de preocupación por su hijo.

-fue por mi culpa, señor Potter, no se enfade con él—dijo Ginny, mirando las manos entrelazadas de su novio y ella—el monstruo me secuestró y me llevó a la cámara, Harry y Ron bajaron para rescatarme.

-¿Ron?—preguntó Molly mirando preocupada a su hijo, él no le había dicho nada de que se había enfrentado al basilisco

-yo no me enfrenté al basilisco mama, cuando estábamos en la cámara hubo un desprendimiento de tierra y nos separamos, Harry fue solo—contestó Ron pareciendo culpable por no haber podido acompañar a su amigo

James, Lily, Remis y Sirius se estremecieron.

-pero los basiliscos no matan con la mirada?—preguntó Tonks perpleja-¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir si solo son mirarlo a los ojos habrías muerto?

-Fawkes—dijo Harry—el mérito es todo suyo.

Para sorpresa de todos se oyó un hermoso canto proveniente de la entrada y todos se giraron para ver como en ese momento entraba en el Gran Comedor el hermoso fénix de Dumbledore.

El fénix voló en círculos alrededor de Harry para luego ir a donde estaba su amo y se colocó a su lado.

-¿el fénix de Dumbledore fue a salvarte?—preguntó Alastor mirando a Harry.

-si, y también traía al sombrero Seleccionador—dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿para que te servía el Sombrero Seleccionador contra un basilisco?—preguntó James exasperado y mirando de muy mala manera a Dumbledore.

-créeme papa, ese sombrero me salvó la vida—dijo Harry sonriendo enigmáticamente—cuando llegué a la cámara vi a Ginny inconsciente, a su lado estaba…

Harry dudó por un momento, había estado a punto de decir que allí estaba el Horrocux de Voldemort, él no podía decir nada, ni si quiera Ginny sabía que lo que la había poseído siendo apenas una niña, era un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, ella no necesitaba esa información, ya tenía suficientes pesadillas sin tener que añadir ese detalle.

-Voldemort… mas o menos…-dijo Harry—estaba intentando volver a la vida, absorbiendo la vida de Ginny

Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y alarma por todas partes del Gran Comedor, así como muchos se volvieron para mirar horrorizados a Ginny que en ese momento se abrazaba a Harry al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada al infinito, probablemente recordando lo que había sucedido.

Hrry a abrazó lo mas protectoramente que podía, no le gustaba como la estaban mirando.

-¡bien! Para resumir—dijo Harry alzando la voz por encima de los incesantes murmullos del Gran Comedor—Voldemort, había sido quien había abierto la cámara de los secretos, él liberó al basilisco, se llevó a Ginny para atraer mi atención y que fuera a la cámara.

Ginny alzó la cabeza ante la mentira de su novio, Harry la miró diciéndole claramente que no dijera nada, la joven sintió una enorme sorpresa por la mentira además de una enorme gratitud hacía Harry por intentar protegerla aunque ella sintiera que no se lo merecía.

Harry al captar la mirada incrédula de su novia se sorprendió y ofendió a partes iguales, ¿de verdad ella pensaba que él la iba a delatar…? aunque ella no fuera realmente culpable de lo que pasó, la gente la señalaría y la culparía, y tenía toda la intención de protegerla de esa clase de personas.

-¿y que pasó?—preguntó James intentando que todos volvieran a concentrarse en la historia. James se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su hijo, o mentía, o le ocultaba información, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ese hecho por que su hijo había movido el pulgar y el dedo índice de forma inconsciente, tal y como hacía su esposa cada ves que mentía o le ocultaba algo.

-bien, Fawkes le arrancó los ojos al basilisco para que no me pudiera afectar

Todos se volvieron para mirara al pájaro.

James y Lily miraron agradecidos a Dumbledore por haber enviado a aquel animal.

-y luego maté al basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor que saqué del sombrero Seleccionador—dijo Harry como si nada—después…

-¡espera! ¿QUE?—preguntó James extendiendo las manos delante de él como si intentara detener físicamente a su hijo-¿sacaste la espada de Godric Gryiffindor del sombrero Seleccionador?—preguntó su padre exaltado

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Lily, Bill y Charlie lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿pero como lo conseguiste?—preguntó Remus.

-solo un verdadero Gyiffindor puede sacar la espada del sombrero señor Lupin –dijo Dumbledore—y estoy seguro de que nuestro querido sombrero se dio cuenta del valor de nuestro joven Harry, a fin de cuentas arriesgó su vida para salvar a la señorita Weasley con solo 12 años

Lily sonrió orgullosa y abrazó a su hijo, pero se separó rápidamente y lo miró muy seria.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero por favor hijo, la próxima vez deberías acudir a lo profesores o algo así, no quiero que te pase nada—dijo Lily

Harry hizo una mueca.

-a veces es mejor que lo hagamos los jóvenes en vez de esperar a que los adultos reaccionen y nos bombardeen a preguntas de cómo tenemos la información en vez de centrarse en el problema.

James, Sirius y Remus se rieron en bajito ante la mala cara que le había puesto Lily a Harry que se encogía de hombros disculpándose.

Antes de que Lily regañara a su hijo sonó el conocido pitido que indicaba que iba a empezar otro video.

Todos corrieron a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios.

-¿Quiénes creéis que se presenten ahora?— preguntó Hermione.

-no se, pero espero que no sean mas Slytherins—dijo Ron ganándose una mala mirada de los miembros de la casa así como una codazo de reprimenda de Hermione.

-tal ve sean los hijos de Fred—dijo Ginny

—es el único de los Weasley que no le han aparecido sus hijos—comentó Harry.

-muérdete la lengua Potter, no quiero tener ni si quiera una relación formal, menos aun hijos—dijo Fred pereciendo ofendido por las palabras de Harry.

-pero Fred, si hasta el anti-social de Charlie tuvo una hija—dijo George mirando con el ceño fruncido a su gemelo e ignorando la mala mirada que le dirigió su segundo hermano mas mayor.

-yo soy una alma libre Feorge—dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos pareciendo enfurruñado, la idea de ser padre le aterrorizaba a diferencia de su hermano gemelo que parecía encantado con la noticia.

_**Ante nuestros protagonistas la pantalla mostró un bario residencial muggle a las afueras de Londres, las casas no eran demasiado grandes, sino un conjunto de pequeños adosados muy cómodos, todos con un pequeño jardincillo en la entrada, en algunas de las casas se podían divisar columpios o toboganes para los niños pequeños.**_

_**-bien, estamos en un barrio muggle, y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos—dijo la voz de James—estos muggles son muy perceptivos**_

_**-en realidad no, la mayoría de los muggles no se da cuenta cuando la magia sucede a su alrededor—comentó otra voz, no era Fred II quien acompañaba en esa ocasión a James. Harry pudo reconocer la voz de su hijo mediano Albus ¿Cómo era que para ese video estaban los dos juntos?—se llama visión selectiva.**_

_**-ya tenías que hablar ¿no cerebrito?—dijo James para molestar a su hermano, James apuntó la cámara para grabar la mueca que su hermano le estaba haciendo.**_

_**-se, serio James, ya nos quedan pocas grabaciones, pero al paso al que vamos no terminaremos ni para la boda de Ted.**_

_**-vale, mira que eres pesado Sevi-sev—dijo James con una sonrisa malvada en los labios riéndose de su hermano pequeño.**_

En el pasado muchos se rieron, pero ningunos mas estruendosos como Sirius y James que además miraban de forma burlona a Severus Snape.

_**-cállate Siriusina—contrarrestó Albus mirando con los ojos chispeando de una verde esmeralda de forma amenazadora**_

-corre sobrino—dijo Ron pareciendo preocupado—esa mirada es la misma que pone Harry antes de provocar un accidente o maldecirte.

Muchos se rieron, sobretodo cuando Harry golpeó a su mejor amigo en la cabeza.

-valla Ronnie, si parece que al final si tenías sentido el humor—corearon los gemelos.

_**-está bien Albusin—dijo James apretándole la mejilla a su hermano pequeño, como hacen las típicas abuelas de estrujarte la mejilla.**_

_**Albus golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza…**_

_**El golpe sonó hueco…**_

_**-dejad de pelearos—dijo otra voz, Harry le reconoció como la de Frank Longbottom II—Lily tenía razón al decir que era mejor que yo viniera con vosotros.—el chico suspiró cansado como si esas discusiones fueran de lo mas común.**_

_**Los tres chicos se acercaron a una de las casa y llamaron al timbre, una mujer joven de unos cuarenta y pocos años, y muy guapa asomó la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso.**_

_**-hola chicos en seguida os abro—dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**Se oyó movimiento dentro de la casa y la misma mujer abrió la puerta, era una mujer pequeña, de abundante pelo negro, recogido desordenadamente en un moño en la parte baja de su cabeza, llevaba una enorme camiseta de hombre toda llena de pintura.**_

_**-os daría un abrazo chicos pero os pondré perdidos de pintura—dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa—pasad he preparado un pastel de chocolate para cuando terminéis la entrevista.**_

_**-¡genial!—exclamó James**_

_**-gracias Señora Dursley—dijeron al mismo tiempo Frank y Albus**_

En el pasado muchos se preguntaban quienes eran los señores Dursleys, mientras que los allegados a Harry que conocían a sus tíos se volvían para mirara a la pareja muggle con su hijo que se mantenían apartados.

Los tres Dursleys miraban a la pantalla sin entender por que esa mujer tenía el mismo apellido, Harry pudo distinguir por las muecas de Vernon y Petunia que desaprobaban el aspecto de la mujer, aunque viniendo de su tíos aquello no era nada raro. Sin embargo Dudley miraba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido hasta que de repente cogió aire con fuerza sorprendido, fue algo tan audible que todos se giraron para mirarle.

Dudley se puso completamente colorado cuando todos se giraron para mirarle.

-¿sucede algo señor Dursley?—le preguntó amablemente Dumbledore a Dudley.

El joven muggle se puso completamente colorado ante la mirada del director pero habló alto y claro.

-creo que conozco a la mujer, va al instituto público que hay cerca de mi casa, la he visto un par de veces en el parque que hay cerca de mi casa, siempre está dibujando en un cuaderno.

Todos se volvieron hacía la pantalla para ver que sucedía a continuación, mientras Harry especulaba si esa mujer sería la esposa de su primo.

_**-él está en su habitación, ya sabéis donde es me imagino.**_

_**-señora Dudley, somos magos, no adivinos.**_

_**La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.**_

_**-siendo vosotros tres no me extrañaría que tuvierais esa extraña habilidad, y llamadme Ella, señora Dudley suena demasiado formal, además esa es mi suegra—la mujer hizo un ligera mueca al mencionar a su suegra.**_

_**Los tres chicos subieron rápidamente las escaleras de la casa y llamaron dos veces a la primera puerta del pasillo, una voz grave les respondió desde dentro indicándoles que entraran.**_

_**Los tres chicos entraron a trompicones en una habitación espaciosa, decorada en distintos tonos de rojo, y con una par de fotografías y posters mágicos donde distintas personas se movían y saludaban a la cámara**_

_**El joven, que estaba sentado de espaldas a los recién llegados, mirando algo en su escritorio, se volvió hacia los jóvenes.**_

_**Harry reconoció al chico de inmediato, aunque al mismo tiempo fuera completamente diferente a quien se parecía. El joven tenía el pelo rojo un poco largo pero de aspecto muy pulcro, los ojos el chico eran de un castaño claro, casi dorado. Era un chico de espaldas anchas aunque no gordo y muy alto, parecía tener una buena constitución física y tenía aspecto de ser deportista.**_

_**-hola a los del pasado—dijo el joven sonriendo ampliamente—mi nombre es Jonathan Harry Dursley **_

Harry frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus tíos y su primo ¿Por qué Dudley le pondría su nombre a su hijo? Porque, estaba casi seguro, de que ese chico tenía que ser hijo de Dudley.

_**-mi padre es Dudley Dursley y mi madre Aria Dursley, Stuart de soltera.**_

Muchos se volvieron para mirar a Dudley que miraba sorprendido a la pantalla donde estaba su hijo.

-es que también van a sacar muggles en este apestoso videso… como se llamen!—exclamó Crabbe desde la mesa de Slytherin.

La mayoría de los miembros de Hogwarts le miraron con mala cara, pero el que peor lo miró fue Dudley.

-nadie pidió tu opinión mago de pacotilla—dijo Dudley

Muchos soltaron risitas de animo al muggle por enfrentarse a Crabbe.

-señor Crabbe, si no le importa nos gustaría continuar con el video—dijo Dumbledore interviniendo antes de que Crabbe pudiera decir algo.

_**-mis padres me tuvieron cuando era muy jóvenes, a los 22 años y según tengo entendido no fui planificado, mi abuela paterna puso el grito en el cielo**_

-por su puesto que debí enfadarme, ¡Dudley! como se te ocurre dejar embarazada a una joven sin estar casado, encima solo tenías 22 años ¿en que estabas pensando?—gritó Petunia fulminando con la mirada a su hijo que miró confundido a su madre, que nunca hasta ese momento le había gritado—y con esa chica, una joven que va a un colegio público ¡por dios!—gritó finalmente escandalizada—y con ese aspecto

Petunia parecía estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Dudley miró a su madre confundido.

-¿Qué le pasa a su aspecto? Yo creo que es muy guapa.

-no me refiero a eso, sino a como viste.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntó el primo de Harry debatiéndose entre molesto y curioso.

-pues a que lleva la ropa toda manchada de pintura y tiene un aspecto muy descuidado.

-por si no te habías fijado Petunia, la mujer de tu hijo debe ser pintora por eso está manchada de pintura—dijo Lily desde su sitio sintiéndose molesta con su hermana.

-encima una artista ¡lo que nos faltaba! Dudley te prohíbo que te cases con esa mujer—gritó Vernon cogiendo un poco saludable color rojizo.

-no tienes derecho a decirme con quien puedo y con quien no puedo casarme—gritó Dudley poniéndose en pie—es mi vida y si me casé con ella era mi decisión, además estaba embarazada

-eso no quiere decir nada, a saber si es tuyo—respondió Vernon—si está saliendo en estos videos es porque es un mago, es imposible que sean un mago.

-en realidad señor Dursley—intervino Dumbledore serenamente—es bastante mas probable que la magia de ese joven sea herencia paterna, a fin de cuentas la hermana de su esposa es una bruja, y está en la sangre.

Vernon gruñó y Petunia empezó a sollozar y abrazó a su esposo dramáticamente.

-no quiero que mi nieto sea una anormal.

-¡por dios no es para tanto!—exclamó Dudley exasperado con sus padres—es un mago ¿y que? Sigue siendo mi hijo, y sigue siendo vuestro nieto, por lo que a mi respecta mientras sea feliz no me importa que tenga o no magia—sentenció.

Dudley se sentó bruscamente ignorando a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Dudley captó una sonrisa tímida de su primo que lo festejaba, y una sonrisa cariosa y orgullosa de la que debería ser su tía si no hubiera muertos hacía 15 años.

_**-probablemente en el pasado mis abuelos, estén poniendo el grito en el cielo, por que soy un mago, pero su opinión me importa muy poco. Desde que yo era muy pequeño sucedían cosas a mi alrededor, cosas inexplicables, mi padre sabía que era magia por su primo Harry, mi padre decidió que era mejor no decirle a mis abuelos que era un mago e intentaban ocultar lo mejor posible mis arranques de magia, que no eran pocos. Cuando cumplí los 11 años Neville Longbottom, vino a mi casa, y nos dijo que yo era un mago, mi madre empezó a dar saltos de alegría, mi padre era menos efusivo pero también estaba contento aunque algo preocupado, por que sabía que en el mundo de los magos había habido una guerra, y no sabía como había resultado todo, el profesor Neville le contó todo sobre la guerra y mi padre estuvo mas tranquilo. Entré en Hogwarts y años mas tarde entró JS en Hogwarts y la relación entre nuestras familias es muy buena. A mis abuelos les dijimos que yo iba a un internado para jóvenes superdotados**_

Petunia y Vernon miraron muy mal a su hijo que simplemente se encogió de hombros, no le parecía que fuera mala idea, desde luego sus hijos eran especiales.

-_** Bueno, cuando entré en Hogwarts fui a Ravenclaw, y fui capitán del equipo de Quidditch, , salí de Hogwarts hace tres años, y en cuanto salí me ficharon como cazador de un equipo de Quidditch francés, que es donde vivo ahora, en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones y por eso estoy en la casa de mis padres pero vivo en Francia. Mis notas como buen Ravenclaw son bastantes buenas aunque podrían haber sido mejore. ¿Qué mas tengo que decir?—le preguntó John a JS.**_

_**-diles que tienes novia ¿no? Por que como se entere ella que te olvidaste de mencionarla…-James hizo un gesto de terror muy divertido **_

_**John sonrió de lado.**_

_**-tengo una novia maravillosa, que terminó Hogwart hará un año y que se vino conmigo a Francia para que pudiéramos estar juntos, por lo que vivimos juntos..y si… en pecado—dijo John riéndose**_

-eso lo debió sacar a su madre, yo jamás te eduqué de esa forma—dijo Petunia furiosa-¿Qué pensarán los vecinos?.

-me importa una mierda lo que ellos piensen—dijo Dudley encogiéndose de hombros.

-_**debo decir, que su padre casi me mata cuando le dijimos a toda la familia que nos íbamos juntos a Francia, ella solo tiene 19 años y sus padres querían esperar a que ella terminara de estudiar, pero afortunadamente ser jugador profesional me permite tener un buen salario que nos mantiene mientras ella termina su carrera mágica. Y espero que para dentro de dos años me den un puesto en algún equipo de Quidditch en Inglaterra. Bueno, en mi caso, mi padre no participará en la guerra contra Voldemort ni nada de eso, asique no tengo grandes cosas que decir, solo que, mucho animo, que no os rindáis y que luchéis por vuestros ideales.**_

La imagen se apagó. Dudley sonrió, tenía un hijo, y parecía ser un buen chico, aunque un poco alocado yéndose a otro país con su novia con tan solo 21 años, tenía toda la pinta de que ambos se habían fugado, pero se notaba que la quería por la forma en que se le iluminaba la mirada cuando hablaba de ella.

De nuevo, antes de que nadie pudiera levantarse de su sitio volvió a sonar el pitido. Y Duley volvió la vista emocionado hacía la pantalla, a lo mejor tenía otro hijo.

_**La imagen mostraba la misma casa que en el video anterior, estaba claro que no habían salido para hacer esas entrevistas, JS, Albus y Frank atravesaron el pasillo, y tocaron una puerta justo enfrente de la de John.**_

_**-adelante—dijo una voz femenina desde dentro.**_

_**La estancia a diferencia de la anterior era claramente mas femenina, y claramente juvenil pues en las paredes se podían ver distintos posters de deportistas de Quidditch con poca ropa.**_

_**-hola chicos, bienvenidos—dijo una joven, la chica se parecía enormemente a la mujer que les había abierto la puerta a los jóvenes en el video anterior, la joven era idéntica a su madre, pequeña y con abundante melena oscura, solo que… tenía los mismos ojos que Lily, Harry y Albus Potter.**_

-oh… tiene los mismos ojos que yo—dijo Lily sorprendida.

-¿querrás decir que tiene los mismo ojos que tenía papa?—dijo Petunia pareciendo molesta—de ti solo sacó la asquerosa magia y ya es bastante desgracia

Antes de que varias personas, entre ellas James, Harry, Sirius y Remus, Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo.

-señora Dursley, le agradecería que no dijera ese tipo de comentarios en un lugar donde todos a excepción de ustedes y los señores Granger son magos.

Los Petunia y Vernon miraron a los Granger como si buscaran apoyo de algún tipo, encontrando solo molestia por haber insultado a la hija de la pareja que también era una bruja.

_**-hola pasado—dijo la chica agitando la mano con mucha energía—mi nombre es Elisabeth Madeleine Dursley **_

Petunia gruñó, estaba empezando a pensar que su hijo lo odiaba, mientras, por otro lado Lily sonrió ampliamente.

-valla, Tuney, parece que tu nieta tiene otra cosa en común conmigo, además de los ojos—dijo un poco maliciosamente.

Harry miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido

-tu madre se llama, Lilianne Madeleine Potter. Aunque no le gusta demasiado al segundo nombre—le explicó su padre.

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Lily, ese era el nombre de nuestra madre, seguro que por eso le puso mi hijo ese nombre y no por ti.

-_**mi nombre, Madeleine es por el segundo nombre de mi madre, por el nombre de mi abuela materna y por la tía de mi padre que murió por mi tío Harry.**_

_**L**_ily sonrió mientras Petunia fruncía todavía mas el ceño y miraba muy mal a su hijo, ¿por qué le ponía el segundo nombre de su hermana y no el suyo?.

_**-como mi hermano soy una bruja tengo 16 años asique todavía voy a Hogwarts, a diferencia de mi hermano pertenezco a Gryffindor, la mejor casa de todas**_

-completamente de acuerdo—dijeron al mismo tiempo, distintos miembros de la casa en cuestión, ganándose miradas fulminantes de los miembros de las tres casas.

-así se habla—dijo Ron siendo apoyado por los gemelos y por lo Prewett ante la mala mirada de Molly.

-_**no fui prefecta ni nada de eso, no soy precisamente una santa, jejejejejeje, soy un poco rebelde y me gusta gastarle bromas a la gente, pero no soy tan despiadada como los merodeadores.**_

_**-eh!—protestaron Frank y James**_

_**-oh vamos Frank no eres un merodeador del todo, no te quejes**_

_**-soy un merodeador honorario—contradijo el joven.**_

_**Albus y Elisabeth pusieron los ojos en blanco.**_

_**-continuo… juego al Quidditch como cazadora, y cuando salga de Hogwart me gustaría ser medi-maga especializada en niños, que siempre me han gustado, lo que me recuerda que tengo que decirle a mi cuñada una cosita—dijo mirando pensativamente a la cámara como si no la viera.**_

_**-¿le pasa algo?—preguntaron Albus y James al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-nada importante no seáis cotillas, son cosas de mujeres**_

_**-vale, no lo queremos saber—dijeron los dos chicos rápidamente poniendo cara de espanto.**_

_**-en fin, como mi hermano, yo tampoco tengo gran cosa que decir sobre la guerra, pero si quiero darle un consejo al futuro club de fans de tío Harry**_

-¡club de fans!?-exclamó indignada Ginny muy molesta, retirando bruscamente la mano que había estado agarrando a Harry hasta ese momento. Harry pareció herido por el rechazo de Ginny, mientras que los hermanos de Ginny fulminaban a Harry con la mirada.

-Ginny, sabes que yo no quiero nada de eso, si por mi fuera le regalaría mi fama a quien la quisiera—dijo Harry suplicante mirando a su novia con el corazón en un puño, necesitaba a Ginny en su vida.

Ginny se ablandó ante el semblante suplicante de Harry que parecía cachorro que había sido abandonado por su dueño. Aquella mueca era una imagen muy tierna que derribaba todos sus muros.

-esta bien, cariño—dijo Ginny enternecida, Harry suspiró aliviado al ver como su novia se relajaba.

-jo Harry como lo has hecho—dijeron el mismo tiempo James, y los hermanos de Ginny.

-¿hacer que?—preguntó el desconcertado sin comprender por que todos los hombres le miraba con si tuviera la respuesta a un problema de matemáticas dificilísimo.

Hermione sonrió enternecida a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento de sus cuñados y de James Potter.

-estos zoquetes se están preguntando como has conseguido calmar a Ginny con solo una mirada.

-la pregunta mas correcta, señorita Granger, sería ¿Cómo has conseguido calmara a una MUJER PELIRROJA con solo una mirada?—dijo James con los como platos, Lily a su lado le dio una fuerte colleja en la nuca.

-creo que no importa demasiado de que color tenga el pelo, todas las mujeres tienen el mismo carácter difícil, lo digo por experiencia—dijo Will

Jane no le golpeó, pero estuvo bastante cerca.

-nadie pidió tu opinión Will—gruñó la mujer.

-señores, creo que deberíamos continuar escuchando la grabación—dijo Dumbledore intentando contener la risa.

Todos se volvieron rápidamente hacía la pantalla.

_**-bueno, mi sabio consejo al respecto es que no intentéis mandarle a tío Harry pociones de amor, por que tía Ginny es muy celosa y posesiva y no le gusta nada que se ande persiguiendo a su marido, por lo que yo, os aconsejaría que lo dejarais en paz a menos que queráis pasaros una temporada en San Mugo.**_

_**-cierto, nuestra madre es muy peligrosa ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que fuimos al ministerio con mama a ver a papa? debíamos tene años—dijo Albus**_

_**-mi querido hermano no me puedo creer que me estés preguntando que si me acuerdo, papa salía corriendo de uno de esos departamento tan aburridos huyendo de una fan enloquecida que lo había intentado encerrar en el cuarto de las escosa para…-James se calló bruscamente y se puso colorado, igual que su hermano, su prima y su amigo**_

—_**fue un momento de lo mas mortificante ver a papa salir corriendo de ese departamento huyendo con la ropa toda desarreglada y pareciendo aterrorizado—continuó Albus.**_

Ginny frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

_**-creo que lo mas gracioso fue ver al gran Harry Potter que derrotó a uno de los magos mas oscuros de los tiempos escondiéndose detrás de su esposa pidiendo ayuda—dijo Frank aguantándose la risa**_

_**-pues mama no se quejó ante eso, pero en cuanto la otra mujer apareció…-James se estremeció—ni si quiera el día que fui al zoo y me colé en la jaula de los leones estaba tan enfadada.**_

Desde el pasado, la mayoría de los que estaban en el Gran Comedor estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al oír aquella anécdota, mientras que Harry sonreía a enternecido a su novia que estaba mas roja que su pelo.

-gracias por salvarme—dijo Harry soltando una ligera carcajada.

-¿no te molesta lo que están contando los "angelitos" que tenemos por hijos?—preguntó Ginny destilando sarcasmo, todavía muy colorada por como la habían descrito sus hijos.

-no—dijo Harry con una sonrisa todavía mas amplia—me gustas celosa y posesiva, me parece muy tierno que quiera cuidarme, como yo quiero cuidarte a ti.

-oh…-dijeron Hermione, Lily, Molly y Jane enternecidas por la dulzura el cariño de Harry.

-James amigo, tu hijo tiene mas efecto en las mujeres del que tenías tu a su edad—dijo Sirius sonriendo traviesamente a su amigo.

James frunció el ceño fingiendo mal humor.

-si bueno, yo no contaba con el "facto fama".

-eso es verdad, pero reconoce que con solo 9 palabras y un par de preposiciones y conjunciones tiene a todas las mujeres en el bote.

-cierto, estoy tan orgullosos de él—dijo James secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-solo necesita que lo pulan un poco y podrá hacer verdaderas maravillas—continuó Sirius.

-si, además de contar con el factor fama, Harry tiene mucha facilidad para decir lo necesario para cada ocasión y eso con las mujeres puede ser muy útil, Harry podría llegar muy lejos—continuó Remus incluyéndose en la conversación.

-si, pero ya de nada le sirve, tiene novia y la quiere—intervinieron los gemelos Prewett—y mas le vale que siga así, porque si no, nos levantaremos de nuestras tumbas si es necesario si con ello acabamos con Harry por hacerle daño a nuestra sobrinita.

Los merodeadores suspiraron derrotados al darse cuenta que no podrán entrenar a Harry en el arte de la seducción.

_**-pues ese es mi consejo, a las fans de tío Harry, mantened las manos alejadas de mi tío si queréis seguir teniendo manos—terminó la joven divertida.**_

_**-no te olvidas de nada?—preguntó Frank mirando significativamente a la joven.**_

_**-¿creéis que debería decirle eso a mi padre? No creo que sea seguro para cierta persona que está en el pasado.**_

_**-dilo, anda que no es para tanto.**_

_**-bien, pues papa, siento decirte que tengo novio**_

-¿¡QUE, QUÉ!?—exclamó Dudley furibundo y tan rojo como solo un Weasley pueda serlo—donde están esos internados femeninos de magia—le preguntó Dudley a Harry.

Pronto, Harry, Ron, Neville, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Percy, James, Sirius, Will, Fabian, Guideon e incluso Draco se pusieron a planear una educación alternativa para sus hijas en casa o mandarlas a la otra punta del mundo "por su seguridad".

-dejad! De comportaros como energúmenos—gruñó Mcgonagall poniéndose en pie y mirando muy severamente a sus alumnos—este comportamiento es indignante, es que acaso piensan que sus hijas son estúpidas o tontas.

-por su puesto que no—protestaron, Harry, Dudley, Neville, Bill, Charley, Percy, George, Ron y Draco.

-mi hija seguramente es superdotada como su madre—terminó Ron mirando furioso a Mcgonagall por si quiera suponer que su hija era tonta_**.**_

-mi hija probablemente será la mejor de su clase—dijo Harry pareciendo tan molesto Ron

Los padres hicieron varios gestos de molestia.

-entonces por que no confiáis en que sean lo suficientemente juiciosas como para elegir al hombre adecuado—terminó Lily por la profesora de Transformaciones mirando también significativamente a James, Sirius, Remus, Fabian, Guideon y Will.

-yo confío en mi hija, no confío en los hijo de los demás—dijo Draco

Los Gryffindors y Dudley asintieron de acuerdo.

-no me puedo creer que esté de acuerdo con algo que halla dicho Malfoy—dijo Ron mas para si mismo que para nadie en particular, Harry que le oyó, asintió tan perplejo como él.

-dejad de comportaros como niños y pensad con la cabeza—dijo Hermione mirando amenazadoramente a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

-señores, queremos irnos a la cama y no podemos irnos hasta que veamos este video—dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo.

_**-mi novio es la mejor persona del mundo—continuó la chica con una gran sonrisa soñadora plantada en su cara—siempre me está cuidando y protegiendo de todo, aunque reconozco que en ocasiones puede ponerse un poco pesado en su sobreprotección, pero en el fondo es muy dulce. Ya no tengo mas que decir, un abrazo a todos y ¡mucha suerte!.**_

La imagen se apagó, quedando la pantalla en negro.

Rápidamente Petunia y Vernon se levantaron y se alejaron los máximo posible de los magos, furiosos por que sus nietos fueran magos, Dudley por otro lado se acercó a Harry un poco dudoso.

-Dudley, ¡ven aquí!—gritó Vernon llamando a su hijo.

Dudley le puso mala cara a su padre.

-en seguida voy, quiero hablar un momento con mis tíos.

-esos no son tíos tuyos, Dudley son monstruos

James se puso bruscamente en pie y apuntó con su varita a Vernon.

-de mi, puedes decir lo que te de la gana, pero de Lily y Harry no te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra si no quieres que te transforme de por vida en un cerdo apestoso y mugriento.

-James, hermano, no creo que esa transformación esté muy lejos de la realidad—dijo Sirius

Muchos se rieron por el comentario, sobre todo cuando Vernon retrocedió asustado y se alejó. Dudley aprovechó para acercarse a su primo.

-Harry—llamó Duley un poco inseguro por como le estaban mirando todos—me gustaría hacerte muchas preguntas sobre…bueno…además yo quería decirte…-Dudley no parecía saber como continuar una frase a derechas.

Harry sonrió cálidamente a su primo por primera vez en la vida.

-claro, pregúntame—dijo el moreno tranquilamente indicándole a su primo que se sentara a su lado…


End file.
